<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing Butterflies by BlueHoneyBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492368">Chasing Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/pseuds/BlueHoneyBee'>BlueHoneyBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitter AU, Bedsharing, F/F, Meet-Cute, Non-magical AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/pseuds/BlueHoneyBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is new in town, and is on her first trip to the local grocery store. Regina is the newly elected mayor just trying to get her weekly shopping trip done and dusted. Fate sometimes takes the form of one curious little boy with an adventurous streak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197306">Chasing Butterflies [Fanart]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_Panda/pseuds/Regal_Panda">Regal_Panda</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185972">Chasing Butterflies [Fanart]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hortonhearsa_wh0/pseuds/Hortonhearsa_wh0">Hortonhearsa_wh0</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to take a moment to thank the two amazing artists who chose my fic for inspiration for their art. </p><p>I also want to thank Krissy, my girlfriend, who kept pushing and encouraging me to write even when the anxiety and depression were fighting me every step of the way, and who actually helped me write a small part of this story that I felt I was unable to write until she gave me the running start I needed. You're my rock, baby, and I can never thank you enough for being there for me. I love you &lt;3 </p><p>I hope you all enjoy the fic! Please do go check out the art pieces as well and give your love to the incredible artists who made them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mama, can I have cheese stwings?” Henry asked, tugging at his mother’s trouser leg. Regina grinned at him, gently running a hand through his freshly cut brown hair and picking up the pack he was waving his hand at excitedly. He was immediately pacified when she looked over the nutritional information before quickly deciding that it would be an acceptable snack option for her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed, a new email from her secretary, and the newly elected mayor quickly looked it over to assess its level of importance before deciding to throw out a quick reply. It was at that moment, Regina would later find out, that Henry decided to pursue the very difficult path of the elusive grocery store explorer. He had just walked up the aisle and rounded a corner when she looked to where he had just been standing, only to find he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Mary Margaret, I got it.” Emma sighed into her phone. She forgot to write the milk down on the notepad on the fridge this one time since having moved here a week ago. And the more anal of her two roommates, Mary Margaret Blanchard, was continuing the speech Emma thought she’d avoided by offering to get the full list of groceries this time around. Only the elementary school teacher needed to add something to the list after she’d left and thus, the speech of the century continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just want to make sure the ground rules are understood, Emma. Ruby and I are very happy to have you and I think, even though it’s only been a week, that with the right boundaries and system this could form into a wonderful friendship. I hope you agree.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do…” Emma sighed. This woman was a walking guilt trip machine. “I promise to be more careful next time, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She considered pretending she had a connection issue when she turned the corner and felt something very small bump into her legs. She looked down in time to see a kid tumble back and fall on his butt and she couldn’t help but smile at the way he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary Margaret, I’ll call you back, okay?” she said, barely waiting for a response before hanging up. She put her phone away and crouched down at the kid. “Hey there…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned up at her widely and she was sure her heart skipped a beat. This kid was crazy cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi…” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I bumped into you…” Emma said. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuh huh.” He nodded almost happily before turning over onto his knees and then pushing himself back up into a standing position. Emma stood there, looking at him as he smiled up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Emma began slowly, unsure how to proceed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Henwy.” He said with a grin. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma.” She answered with a soft smile. He let out an almost silent gasp as if the very thought of that name was incredible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a weal pwetty name!” he said, grinning up at her again. Okay, this kid was insanely cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where’s your mom, Henry?” she chanced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s shoppin’.” He shrugged. “You wanna be fwiends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” she beamed at him. “But maybe we should let your mom know, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” he said excitedly. “Maybe she wants a new fwiend too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Emma nodded excitedly. Anything to get this kid back home. Suddenly, a very tiny hand wrapped itself around hers and tugged her forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last I saw’d her, she was gettin’ me cheese stwings.” He said, tugging her towards the direction of the dairy fridge. “You like cheese stwings Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah…” Emma nodded. “Hey Hen, what’s your mom look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s very pwetty.” He said. “Like…pwettiest mama ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Emma chuckled. “Hair colour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bwown.” He said. “Can’t you see, Ems?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Emma looked down to see him pointing at his head and shook hers. “No kiddo, I mean, what’s your mom’s hair colour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like mine!” He said like that was his favourite thing in the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She smiled at him. “What’s her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhmmm…” he actually had to think about it. “Mama…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma actually laughed, she couldn’t hold it in anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, uhm…” she thought for a moment. “Do people call her something other than mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh…” he poked at his chin and looked like he was thinking really hard and Emma was dying at how cute this kid was. “Oh! Nana calls her Gina!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Emma said with a grin. She looked around, but no one seemed to match the description that seemed to have lost a child. “Hey kid, did your mom get you cereal yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the next aisle over, and she was trying to create a possible path to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” he said like it was the worst thing ever. “C’mon Em! Mama can’t forget my honey hoops!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never thought a small kid could be strong enough to nearly pull her down. She was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was losing her mind. She’d lost Henry in the dairy aisle, and damn it all to hell if he wasn’t the fastest five year old ever. By the time she’d reached the end of the aisle he’d gone down she’d completely lost sight of him and had little to no idea which direction he’d gone in. She was trying to remain calm, but it wasn’t easy, and she was sure she looked like a madwoman in the cereal aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” she heard from the other end of the aisle. Suddenly she saw Henry, trying to run towards her while hauling a fully grown blonde woman with him. “Come on Emma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, kid, you’ll hurt yourself..” She said as the brunette woman he’d caught the attention of rushed towards them, meeting them halfway in the aisle and immediately crouching to pick him up and hug him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry!” she sighed in relief. “God I was so worried! You can’t just run off like that baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sowwy mama…” he said, hugging her back tightly before he grinned at her. “But I made a new fwiend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Regina looked up at the blonde woman who was smiling at the scene that played out in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” She said with a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama this is Emma! She’s my fwiend!” Henry grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Regina gave him a smile before looking at Emma again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He bumped into me and I figured he was lost, so…” she shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well thank you…Emma.” She said with a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem…uhm…Gina, right?” Emma glanced at Henry to signify that that’s where she got the name. Regina gave a soft smile of understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Re-</span>
  </em>
  <span>gina, actually.” She corrected. “He’s always had trouble with his R’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Emma nodded. “Well, I’m glad he’s safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, in no small part, to you.” Regina nodded. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be so blunt but, are you new in town? It’s just I’ve never seen you around and it’s not exactly the big city…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah…Only moved here a week ago.” Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, welcome to Storybrooke.” Regina smiled at her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Emma smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to get on with your day, but thank you again, so much.” Regina said. “If there’s anything  I can do for you…please, let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool.” Emma waved off. “I hope you two have a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Emma.” Regina nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Emma!” Henry waved happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye kid, be good for your mom, okay?” she said, giving him a little wave before she turned around and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t she gweat, mama!” he said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear, very much so.” Regina nodded to her clearly enamored son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s pwetty, huh mama?” he asked with a grin. That she definitely couldn’t deny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very pretty Henry.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said she’d be your fwiend too mama!” he said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma had gotten annoyed at the crappy music they played over the speakers at the grocery store, so she put in the earphones she always carried around and listened to music. It was easier to concentrate after that, and she’d actually finished fairly quickly despite having to learn how to navigate the store. She went to the checkout line, looking at her phone to bide her time until it was her turn. She didn’t pay attention to who was in front of her in the line, or how hard they were working to catch her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina didn’t think it was possible to talk about someone you’d just met for the better part of an hour. But good God did Henry prove her wrong. It was adorable really, because her son was clearly enamored by the blonde who’d safely returned him to her, and Regina knew he had a tendency to work in phases. Like that one week he didn’t want to eat anything but dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, and she had to work hard to try and find ways to get him to eat something nutritious that week. Thank God for dinosaur shaped veggie nuggets. This Emma woman, it seemed, was the current obsession. She didn’t know how long it would last, but he was clearly dedicated to riding this one out to its fullest because he was still wondering what Emma liked and asking Regina what she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” he whispered up at her happily from his seat in the shopping cart. “Look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed behind her and Regina looked to see the blonde in question standing behind her, leaning over her cart, elbows resting on the bar, phone in her hands and earbuds in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma!” Henry called over in a loud whisper. Regina smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she can hear you baby.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eee-Mmaaa!” he whispered louder. Her son had clearly not yet grasped the concept of ear buds and how they blocked out anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie…” Regina tried again, but he was now waving at the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma saw the movement in her peripheral vision, which her instincts did not allow her to ignore. She looked up to see the biggest beaming smile she’d ever seen come from the tiniest human she knew. She pulled out her ear buds and smiled back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi…” He grinned at her shyly and bit on his little forefinger. Regina tapped his hand, getting him to stop biting his finger, before she turned to smile kindly at Emma as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello again.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see he didn’t pull another runner.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thankfully the ‘give mommy a heart attack’ attempts are still at one per week…for now.” Regina joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fingers crossed the rate drops, huh?” Emma joked back. Regina chuckled and gave her a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma do you like howsies?” he asked with a grin. Emma blanked for a second. She’d never seen a horse in real life…but she did like that one animated movie about horses so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” she smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” he gasped happily. “She can come widing with us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina blushed for a second, and Emma caught on to the difficult position the woman was suddenly in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’d love to kid…maybe when I’m not so busy huh?” she tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He nodded with a grin. He accepted that answer because busy wasn’t something he was foreign to with his mother being the mayor and all. Regina smiled over to Emma and mouthed a quick thank you. Emma smiled at her with a nod in understanding. Having a total stranger hang around wasn’t something she’d want either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama said you’re vewy pwetty.” Henry said and Regina blanched before her face turned pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mama’s real pretty herself kid.” Emma chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next!” a cashier next to the one Emma and Regina were queued up for called. The person ahead of the mayor was already pulling out his wallet, so Regina gestured to Emma to go ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you around kid.” Emma said to the boy before regarding his mother with a nod. “Regina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Emma!” Henry waved happily. She waved back before going to the cashier on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She thinks you’re pwetty too, mama.” Henry smiled up at his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard baby.” Regina ruffled his hair affectionately, her eyes wandering for a moment to the mysterious blonde…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a week, and the only reason Regina hadn’t completely forgotten about the incident at the grocery was because, despite her conviction that it was just a phase, Henry had yet to stop talking about Emma. She wondered if maybe her son was experiencing his first crush. It had definitely lasted longer than anything else he’d obsessed on this far. Perhaps his attention span was increasing, she wondered hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, she had other issues to worry about. Her parents, who had lived in Storybrooke for…forever as far as she was concerned, had just made the decision to enjoy the rest of their retired lives in Miami. Which meant that her on-call babysitters were no longer available. Of course, she’d miss her parents. (Though, a little time away from her mother would do her a world of good.) But she had her own things she needed to worry about. Namely, hiring a babysitter for Henry. She’d put an ad in the newspaper earlier in the week, but had received little promising candidates. And in such a small town, she didn’t have many options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t let just anyone take care of her little prince. To hand him over was to hand over her entire world. She needed to choose someone who was competent, responsible, and safe, but who would also connect with Henry. She’d spent the past five years balancing her work and home life carefully so that Henry wouldn’t be away from her too long. But now she was mayor, and that meant she’d need to be at the office for a set amount of hours during the week. It wouldn’t be as easy to leave the office early, and she’d sometimes have to work late. Her son would always be her top priority, but she had to be responsible towards her career. So whoever she chose had to be able to distract Henry from the amount of time she’d be away from home. At least until the fall, and then he’d start kindergarten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. This was not going to be easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma groaned her way sleepily down the stairs, awakened by a very perky Mary Margaret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Emma!” she chirped. “Would you like some coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” Emma groaned as she pulled herself up onto a stool at the breakfast bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly not a morning person.” Ruby remarked as she sipped her coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have tables to wait on instead of sassing me out?” Emma teased. They had a bond that formed months ago when they met online before Emma moved here and it only got stronger when Emma arrived. So obviously that meant they teased and picked on each other like some of the five year olds Mary Margaret was charged with teaching. The shorter brunette handed Emma her cup of coffee, which the blonde took gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I took a look at the classified ads on the newspaper this morning Emma…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M ‘n’ m, for the last time, she doesn’t need to look at a paper to get a date…” Ruby jumped in. “Lots of healthy, not lonely, single women watch P-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>job </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ruby, Good heavens!” Mary Margaret exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I shouldn’t have let you borrow my laptop.” Emma shot towards Ruby, who smiled at her innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mary Margaret continued. “I hope you don’t mind, Emma, but I marked a few that seem right up your alley. They’re just suggestions though…so if you don’t like them it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool, thanks M.” Emma said as Mary Margaret handed her the rolled up newspaper. She made the decision then to look at it when Mary Margaret and Ruby had gone off to work and could make calls in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I can ask Granny if she’s looking to hire anyone.” Ruby suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Ruby, but something tells me I wouldn’t make a good waitress. I have no patience for idiots.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, neither do I, the locals don’t screw with me when I’m taking care of their food.” Ruby shrugged. “But suit yourself. I should go, don’t wanna be late and have Granny on my ass again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk with you.” Mary Margaret said, picking up her bag and coat as they both made their way out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Emma, good luck with the job hunt.” The shorter brunette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later!” Ruby tossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you guys, have a good day at work.” Emma said as they left, shutting the door behind them and leaving the blonde to her own devices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary Margaret, bless her helpful soul, marked ten of the fifteen job vacancy listings on that day’s newspaper. Five of which were housekeeping jobs. She didn’t blame Mary Margaret for marking them down. Having just scathed by high school, and never gone to college, Emma didn’t exactly have much qualification-wise. She still would never allow herself to be a housekeeper. There was no shame in it, of course, but she’d seen way too many of those TV shows where the housekeeper ends up being the husband’s mistress...Or suspected murderer…or found out who actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the murderer. Point was, housekeepers got into way too much shit. Especially when two of the listings asked for a live-in housekeeper. No thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other half was a mix. Two store assistant jobs, one of which Emma ruled out because it was at the drug store and she knew little to nothing about drugs (or, legal ones, anyway.) She shot an email over to the second one which was for a clothing store. Though if she were being honest, she would never actually spend any of her money on the clothes they sold. But beggars couldn’t be choosers, she had to pay the rent at some point and her savings wouldn’t last forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes skipped over the next listing onto the one right next to it. It wasn’t marked, but the first line said ‘babysitter/nanny wanted’ and it caught Emma’s interest. She’d had experience with babysitting in the past, despite how frequently she moved around, and she was considered to be good with kids in general. In fact, the only professional references she could offer on her resume were from the parents of the kids she’d taken care of during her high school years. She didn’t need much convincing to read the listing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Babysitter / Nanny Wanted: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Must be caring, but professional, with flexible hours, willing to be the sole carer of a 5 year old child during most of the day including school and meal times. Must be able to take instructions well while still able to maintain a fun environment and create activities as necessary. Please call for an appointment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma punched the number into her phone after a moment of consideration. What she was reading wasn’t ridiculous as far as requests go. And she wouldn’t really know if she was cut out for the job till she spoke to the person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hit dial and waited the three rings it took for the phone to be picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Ms. Mills’ office, Stephanie speaking, how can I help you?” a voice said with a clearly practiced script.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…Hi…” Emma said, not used to speaking to assistants. She didn’t even register the name of Stephanie’s boss. “I’m calling about the babysitting ad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, of course. May I have your name please?” Stephanie said. Emma suddenly pictured a pen with a diary in a bottle blonde’s hand waiting to write her name into a slot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma Swan.” She said as clearly as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Ms. Swan…would noon tomorrow be a good time for you?” the assistant asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good, could I please have your email and phone number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma rattled off her info and exchanged goodbyes with the assistant before she hung up. She received an email with all her details within five minutes. She barely stopped at the name ‘Mills’ on the email, but it didn’t register in her memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurred to Emma, as she stood in front of the building she knew from a distance to be the town’s city hall, that she was probably about to meet some city council hot shot. It didn’t help her ‘job interview nerves’ in the least. And she was suddenly very self conscious about the way she was dressed. She found the nicest pair of pants she owned and put on a button up shirt. Ruby had told her she looked fine and that a babysitting job didn’t exactly warrant a suit. Mary Margaret had given her a nod, a way-too-big smile and a thumbs up from a distance because Ruby told her not to go crazy mama hen on her and bless the schoolteacher’s heart, effort was her middle name. Emma was sure of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sucked in a deep breath and mentally flipped a double bird to her anxiety before she walked into the building. The address on the email said the fifth floor. So she made a beeline to the elevator and pressed the ‘5’ button. She had to take a couple of deep breaths while she was in there (thankfully on her own) to calm down. She was just going to go in there, she decided, be polite in the greeting, refuse coffee, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>accept a glass of water, and answer any questions as best she could. The one thing she could definitely play up was how much the kids loved her when she was babysitting…Her experience in foster homes also helped, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator dinged, and the doors opened a second later to reveal a reception area with a big office door that had ‘Mayor’s office’ written on top of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Fuck. Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was being interviewed by the mayor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I help you?” the secretary said. She was a young brunette with ombré highlights and black thick rimmed glasses who didn’t look a day over 22 </span>
  <em>
    <span>at most. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice didn’t match the assistant’s when she spoke to her on the phone and a small part of her hoped she was in the wrong place because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do not want to be interviewed by the mayor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She didn’t have anything against whoever the mayor was, hell she didn’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>the mayor was. But she sure as hell wasn’t good with high authority figures (she’d told a judge she could go burn in hell along with the DA once…Juvie sucked.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…I’m here for an interview with uh…Ms. Mills?” Emma hated the patriarchy but for the first time in her life she hoped this town was way too backwards to elect a female mayor. The secretary opened her mouth and was about to say something when the door opened and Emma could have sworn her heart stopped for half a second. Then a redhead woman who didn’t look much older than the secretary walked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Alicia, has the 12 O’clock arrived yet?” the redhead asked before looking up from her phone and spotting Emma. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steph I think she might be the 12…” Alicia muttered to the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Swan?” Stephanie asked Emma. Emma gave her a smile and a nod and Stephanie stepped away from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent, Mayor Mills will see you now.” She gestured for her to go right in. Emma had to make a huge effort not to bolt out of the building through the nearest window, said a quick thank you to both of them, and walked into the office. The door shut behind her abruptly and she looked behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, two assistants you must be the busiest person ev-” Emma stopped when she looked at the person who would be interviewing her. The person who’s son she’d befriended and returned home in the grocery store the week before. “-errr…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in and have a seat Miss…” Regina looked up and her eyes went wide. “Emma?! I…I mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down quickly at the paper in front of her and looked back up with a confused smile “Miss. Swan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma waved her off. “Oh please no one’s called me Miss. Swan since…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since I flipped off a judge in court and spent a year in prison.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>long time.” She said instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…please, come in and have a seat.” Regina offered, gesturing towards a chair right in front of her. Emma gave her a nervous smile and stepped up to the desk, sitting down and trying not to freak out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on Ems, you got this. Her kid already likes you, if anything this is a good thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I offer you some coffee or a drink?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whiskey in the biggest glass you have.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.” Emma said instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright…well this is a pleasant surprise to be honest.” Regina said as she sat back down in her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It…is?” Emma asked. Regina chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…Henry it seems, took quite a shine to you when we met at the store.” She explained. “He still asks about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, he’s sweet.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If that kid gets me this job I will give him everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…do you have previous experience with children?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I did a lot of babysitting while I was in high school.” Emma said. “Nothing full time but that was how I spent most weekends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Regina nodded, looking at her like she expected her to say something else. Emma faltered, and then the next thing that came out of her mouth seemed to just spill out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also grew up in foster homes, and once I turned twelve, I usually ended up helping out with the babies and the little kids in any of the homes I was in.” She said. Regina looked at her, and the hint of surprise in her eyes at the story she’d just been told made Emma’s heart sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great…I’ll just see myself out now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a truth she hated but knew all too well - people usually assumed that people who were foster kids had a prison record or were troublesome or just too dumb and never got hired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…well that does seem like sufficient experience then.” Regina nodded. “Well I suppose that settles it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It…does?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…when do you think you’ll be available to come over to my house and meet Henry…or well, again.” Regina said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I’m sorry?” Emma said in a moment of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Emma. You have good experience, I dare say my son already loves you, and well…You already proved you were trustworthy when you returned a complete stranger’s child to her.” Regina smiled at the blonde. “So I think the next step now is for you to come over and we’ll see how he reacts to getting to spend a day with you. I’ll be there to supervise of course, but I don’t think it should be a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dude you got the job. Or well…got shortlisted…whatever, say yes!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great!” she said. “I’m free anytime, so we could work around your schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent, How’s Saturday?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Emma nodded. “I can’t wait to see the little guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, the feeling is mutual.” Regina chuckled. “I’ll have Stephanie email you my home address and all the details. And I’ll see you Saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And thus ended the easiest job interview in Emma Swan’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Emma, how did the interview go today?” Mary Margaret asked as she and Ruby were working on splitting the chinese food they’d order into plates and Emma fought a mighty battle with a very resilient bottle of wine which refused to release it’s cork, the corkscrew as her only weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It. Went. Great.” Emma said in between grunts, finishing the sentence with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop </span>
  </em>
  <span>that announced the release of the corkscrew, and freedom for the wine the bottle held. Emma grinned victoriously. “Easiest interview ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true. The easiest interview ever was for my job.” Ruby said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You work for your grandmother.” Mary Margaret pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I still had to answer a question.” Ruby said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the question?” Emma asked, curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Do you promise not to punch any of my patrons.’” Ruby said with a sigh. “I had to answer yes or I would have tanked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brutal.” Emma deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ha ha. Keep talking about your thing and pour me some damn wine.” Ruby waved her off. Emma just chuckled and shook her head as she poured the wine into Ruby’s glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at first I was sort of freaking out because it was with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the mayor.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Emma started, getting balking, wide-eyed looks from both her roommates. “Which I didn’t really know going in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mayor Mills?” Mary Margaret said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this town have another mayor?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude…” Ruby said. “How did she not eat you alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…funny story.” Emma chuckled. “You remember that kid at the store that was lost that I helped return to his mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that was a lovely story.” Mary Margaret smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he was her kid.” Emma shrugged. “Turns out we’d already met but I had no idea she was the mayor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you not know? The local paper’s been on her tail for weeks since she’s been elected.” Ruby said before she sneered. “I blame that sleeze bag Albert Spencer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was her opponent for the election. He’s been on the council for years, and he’s the embodiment of male white privilege.” Ruby rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His beliefs are rather…well…conservative.” Mary Margaret said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so glad I missed this election.” Emma muttered. “And no, I don’t exactly read the newspaper unless it’s the classified ads. I had no idea until I walked in and there she was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In all her hot glory.” Ruby said as she sipped her wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby!” Mary Margaret chastised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I mean don’t get me wrong I voted for her because she speaks my language politically but, that woman is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ruby said. “And single, if I’m not mistaken, Ems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, slow your roll.” Emma said. “I might start working for this woman. I'm not gonna ruin that by trying to get into her pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if she tries to get into yours.” Ruby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby!” Mary Margaret chastised again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, M’n’M the only time I want a woman screaming my name that much is in the s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>This time, Emma joined in the chiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, now I got two.” Ruby chuckled. “Anyway…the kid liked you didn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loved me…apparently anyway, that’s what Regina said.” Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, we got first names now.” Ruby teased. “Sounds to me like the kid got you the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I think it’s good, after all, now Emma doesn’t have to worry about her son liking her.” Mary Margaret said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, though I’m still going for a trial thing on Saturday. She’s going to be around to supervise while the kid and I hang out. Guess she just wants to see how I navigate the whole day.” Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good luck.” Mary Margaret said. Emma gave her a thankful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some.” Ruby responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>RUBY!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emma Swan had experienced spending time with many children in her life. And up until Saturday at around 10AM, she was fairly certain they did not have the ability to fly, nor did they have super-speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But God help him, Henry did a pretty good job of convincing her otherwise when he ran towards the gate to greet her and rushed into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EMMA!!!!” he cheered as he…</span>
  <em>
    <span>appeared </span>
  </em>
  <span>very close to her. Emma had read about apparating in Harry Potter…maybe his mother was waiting on a letter from Hogwarts the second he turned eleven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid what- OOMF” He </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking flew </span>
  </em>
  <span>into her middle with the tightest hug a five year old could muster. Superhuman strength, also something Emma was convinced kids didn’t have until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama says you’re coming to play with me today, is twue Em? Is it? Huh huh?” he hopped as she asked, holding her hands so they jumped up when he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah kid it’s twu-</span>
  <em>
    <span>True.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emma cringed at her own mispronunciation of the word, looking up at his mother with a smirk as she finally caught up with the freakin’ road runner. “Still got trouble with his R’s huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been a week.” Regina shrugged and gave her a scrunchy face look that Emma couldn’t help was cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair.” She nodded with a chuckle, her hands still held captive by the little bouncing boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You comin’ to bwunch Em?” he asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…brunch?” Emma asked his mother. She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Seeing as it’s Saturday, I let Henry sleep in an extra hour, then he watches his cartoons, and then as a weekend treat we go to brunch at the diner.” Regina explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds awesome.” Emma nodded. “Brunch sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go inside and get your sweater and we can go baby.” Regina ruffled his hair affectionately before fixing it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEAAAH!” Henry cheered and ran towards the house again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry!” Regina chided. He slowed down instantly. Emma gave her an impressed nod when she looked at her. “He gets very energetic sometimes and starts running and being loud. I try to not encourage that behavior because it encourages impatience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded to her in understanding and wondered for a moment if she should be taking notes. Mental ones would have to do for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…can I ask about allergies or stuff? It’s usually something I like to be aware of when I’m with a kid. You never know when they can decide to swallow a peanut or…a latex glove.” Emma said. Regina chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a very funny joke Emma.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joke, are you kidding? I lost my mind…There was a reason the other highschoolers who babysat the local kids called him Tommy the Terror.” Emma shook her head. “Sorry…I promise I won’t come up with an awful nickname for your kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I promise my kid won’t try and eat latex.” Regina chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome so we’re even then.” Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to say his reaction to seeing you has me comforted.” Regina said. “My biggest worry here is that he’ll start having issues with him and I being apart so frequently for most of the day, what with him not having started kindergarten yet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you his sole caregiver?” Emma asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a single mother.” Regina started with a shrug. “And my mother usually takes care of him, but she and my dad have decided they want to move to Florida for the rest of their retirement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Florida…Americas’-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not say Dong DO NOT SAY DONG.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Retirement home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Regina chuckled slightly. “Anyway, It’s not just that…but…I could spend hours boring you with the details, I’ll spare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no it’s fine.” Emma shrugged. “Listen when I started out taking care of kids I wasn’t around all the time, I didn’t do great, but then there was this awesome guy who gave me a chance and he explained everything to me about his life and everything, and it made me understand the kid much better and that’s kind of when I got the hang of it. I started asking the parents questions and it made my job a lot easier…I’m not saying you have to tell me every detail here, Ms. Mills, but you can tell me anything you think is important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette smiled at her warmly. “Well in that case, call me Regina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MAMA! I can’t find sweaty…” Henry said. Emma chuckled at the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He names all his possessions.” Regina explained. “I’m hoping his originality increases as he gets older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the sweater’s sake, I agree.” Emma joked as she followed Regina into the house. She eyed the massive foyer and was in awe even at that part of the house, and the massive dining room that she could see across from her. “This is a ridiculously beautiful place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Regina said as she turned to her son. “Honey where’d you see sweaty last?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was up in his tree.” Henry pointed to the coat rack. “But he’s not there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could he be up in your room?” Regina asked. Henry put on the most serious face ever and poked at the dimple in his chin as he thought before gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s playing in the sock cave!” he said. Regina sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go check, and please tell any socks that are playing in there with him that they have to go to hampers-ville now.” She said. Henry nodded and then ran towards the stairs. “Slowly Henry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sowwy mama.” Henry said as he ascended the stairs very carefully. When Regina turned around she found Emma covering a clearly very delighted smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something you find funny?” Regina asked with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry it’s just…that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” She said, gesturing to show that she meant the exchange between Regina and her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. He likes fairytales and making up his own stories, he’s created somewhat of a different universe around the house, and it helps him understand things better when I ask him to do things. He’s five, I’m not expecting Einstein.” Regina shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you go along with it.” Emma said. “That’s…incredible, honestly. I’ve seen parents straight up yell at kids his age for making things up. Coming from someone who’s seen the more horrible kind of parenting…you’re a damn good mom, Regina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Emma.” Regina said with a smile. “A lot of people tried to use that against me in my election campaign…my opponent being one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard he was a di-uuuhhhh…Deplorable?” she corrected herself with an innocent smile. Regina rolled her eyes and dropped her crossed arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Regina nodded before lowering her voice. “He is a dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your words, not mine.” Emma feigned innocence. Regina chuckled but then they heard Henry coming back down the stairs, the sky blue sweater fluttering behind his back as the sleeves were tied around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found hiiim!” he cheered. Regina turned with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t realize The Amazing Super-Boy was coming to brunch.” She feigned surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supa’ hewoes need food too mama.” He said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm true.” Regina nodded but then feigned a gasp. “But what about your </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>secret identity? If people see you with me, surely they’ll immediately realize who Henry Mills really is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What. No!” He seemed distressed. “That can’t happen mama! The baddies will twy to huwt you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clung so desperately to his mother’s legs for a moment Emma had to remember Regina </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s take the cape off hmm?” Regina kneeled down to try and undo the knot in the sleeves “How on earth did you tie this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With my super tyin’ abilities.” Henry grinned like that was an actual thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you got me there, I don’t think I can untie it.” Regina sighed. “Which means we’ll have to find your other sweater…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I like sweaty.” Henry frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes baby but he’s a little tied up at the moment.” Regina said, holding up the knot, the pun totally lost on the five year old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to try?” Emma offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to.” Regina said, getting up and gesturing towards Henry. “But it really is like he has a super power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Em! No one can untie my knots!” Henry grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well I have a few super powers myself.” Emma grinned. Henry gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?!” he asked. Emma nodded as she knelt down in front of him and inspected the knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure do. I can untie any knot!” she said. In truth, she could trace the path the ends of the sleeves went through, and once she had that figured out, she twisted one of them until it was a little stiff and then pushed it back, once the knot was a little loose, it didn’t even take a minute to get it completely undone. “Ta-da!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry gasped. “That’s AMAZING!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dare say it is.” Regina nodded with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Emma shrugged, holding the sweater open for Henry. “Now, how about you and sweaty over here both hold on to your secret identities for brunch huh? But you’re still together if you need to go save the world in a moment’s notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like supa’ man!” he grinned up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, so go on, sweater-up kid.” Emma waved it around a little before he turned and let her slip it on his arms. He took on a serious look before he looked up at his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama I need gwasses.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your vision is fine sweetie.” Regina gave him a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But supa’ man has gwasses.” He pouted. “Otherwise people can see my face!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s a very lovely face.” Regina argued. “I like seeing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supa’ hewoes don’t have lovely faces mama! They have supa’ ones.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Super cute ones.” Emma said. Henry tried not to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooo I need to hide my face.” He whined. “I gots to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, Henry.” Regina corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That.” He nodded at her with a grin like she was agreeing with him. She rolled her eyes fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby you never hid your face before, won’t people get suspicious if you do now?” she tried. He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t a supa’ hewoe before.” He said. “Now they know what The Amazin’ Supa’ Boy looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been all ova’ the news!” Henry said in an “uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Voice and lifted his arms in the air like he was exasperated with this conversation. Regina sighed like she was too. Emma looked around as she thought of what to say to convince the boy he didn’t need a disguise when her eyes landed on a child-sized cap. She subtly nudged Regina who looked at her curiously, and Emma took the opportunity of eye contact to gesture towards the cap. Regina realized what she was indicating and grabbed the dark blue cap with a green dinosaur on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, how’s this.” Regina said, placing the cap on her son’s head snugly. “Amazing Super-boy doesn’t wear hats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PUHFECT!” he cheered. “Bwunch time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry seemed to forget the secret identity conundrum halfway to the diner and took the cap off because it bothered him. He was playing around with a small puzzle toy and it kept him fairly occupied and quiet which allowed Emma and Regina to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…you had no idea I was the mayor when we met, did you?” Regina asked with a small, knowing smirk. Emma tried her hardest not to blush in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d only been here a week.” She shrugged. “And I’m not one to pay attention to current affairs…My roommates knew though! They voted for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave her a big grin like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that would get her brownie points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well tell them I said thank you for their support.” She said. “May I ask who they are or are we faring much too much into your personal life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s cool.” Emma shrugged. “Ruby Lucas and Mary Margaret Blanchard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a massive gasp from the back of the car and Henry tried to shoot forward, but he moved to fast and the seatbelt locked into safety mode. “You know Wuby?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Emma grinned back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows her from the diner and she’s sweet with him. She’s actually the only person besides me that he loves so much…oh…well…before you met him that is.” Regina explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t tell me that when I told her I met him at the store.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wuby’s my fwiend like you Em!” Henry grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she’s mine too buddy…we live together.” She said. He gasped and then his face turned red as he poked his lip shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she you’ guwlfwiend?” he said, elongating the word like it was scandalous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry!” Regina chastised. “You can’t ask people that sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not mama?” he asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well sweetie some people aren’t comfortable being asked such questions…Like when grandma asked you about your </span>
  <em>
    <span>special </span>
  </em>
  <span>undies?” she said with a cheeky grin that rivaled her son’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” he whined. “They’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>supa’ secwet!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, I promise I’ll keep your secret Henry.” Emma promised with a smile that received a big grin in return. “And no kid, Ruby and I are just friends. We live with another friend of ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll meet her when you start school in the fall sweetie. Miss Blanchard.” Regina said. Henry beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get a new fwiend?!” he asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll probably get lots at school, kid.” Emma said. Henry cheered and clapped in the back seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“School’s gonna be fun!” he said excitedly. “When do I go mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a couple of months baby.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww.” He frowned. “Who do I play with till then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Regina eyed Emma who was too focused on her son. “Maybe Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WEALLY?” he squealed happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Provided you don’t make her go deaf…” Regina muttered under her breath as she put the car into park and Emma chuckled. “We’re here baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEAAHHH!” he cheered and fumbled with the clicker of the seatbelt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold your horses little man.” Regina said as she shut off the car and got out of the car herself. Emma did the same and looked around to see if Regina needed any help, but the brunette had Henry free and was carrying him in her arms in a second, pressing kisses to his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mamaaaa.” He giggled happily and hugged his little arms around her neck. “No kissy attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh I can’t help it you’re such a sweet little boy.” Regina gushed over him. Emma couldn’t help but smile at the adorable exchange, especially when Henry tried to retaliate with little sloppy kisses to his mother’s face. One of them landing right in her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay…you win.” Regina laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Henry punched the air in victory as Regina walked up towards the diner door with Emma following close behind. She was about to step over and open the door for Regina but someone beat her to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t our little prince.” Ruby said at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wuby!” Henry shrieked in joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie no shouting.” Regina chided gently. “Hi Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Madam Mayor.” Ruby grinned at her and tickled Henry lightly. “Who is this handsome boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s meeee.” He giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ruby squinted at him and then gasped exaggeratedly. “Henry? My haven’t you grown into such a handsome boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh. You only saw’d me a li’l while agoooo.” He said. Ruby nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True…I must have seen another handsome boy around.” She said. He giggled as Regina stepped inside the diner with Emma behind her. “Hey Ems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” She said. “You didn’t tell me you knew the kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shrugged and Henry leaned over and almost wiggled his way out of his mother’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry be careful.” Regina said. Ruby went over and picked him up for her to give his mother a break and she sighed with a relieved thanks as the little boy bounced in the waitress’ arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wuby! Emma and I a’ fwiends too!” he announced</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are!” Ruby said with a grin. “Don’t go replacing me with a blonde now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh!” He whined in distress. “You can be both my fwiends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I don’t share well.” Ruby pouted at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But shawing with fwiends is fun!” He said. Emma could swear her heart was gonna explode at how cute this kid was. Ruby had a similar expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna share Emma with me?” Ruby asked. Henry nodded with a grin. “Okay then, we can share.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” he cheered as he leaned over to Emma and the blonde picked him up for the first time, understanding immediately what a tree must feel like when a koala climbs it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy.” She said, looking over to Regina to see if actually picking him up like this wasn’t too premature for her. She saw the mayor give her an approving nod. She smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your usual madam mayor?” Ruby asked with a smile. Regina nodded and then the waitress turned over to her friend. “What about you Em?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry gasped. “Emma! Get waffles so we can match the song!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What song?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama gets fwench toast and I get pancakes. If you get waffles we can match the song.” He said. It clicked immediately into Emma’s mind what song he was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waffles it is.” She said. Ruby chuckled and shook her head and walked away as she jotted the order down on her notepad. Emma walked over to the booth Regina had settled into and was gonna drop Henry next to his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” he said before looking at Regina. “Mama, can I sit next to Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure baby.” Regina grinned at him and kissed his head before Emma retreated and slid into the booth across from Regina, settling Henry down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, school next fall?” Emma asked. Regina nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hence why I wished my parents would have waited a couple of months to move, alas my mother was firm in her resolve and…well good luck ever convincing her otherwise.” Regina shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t imagine wanting to be away from this little guy.” Emma said, tickling at Henry’s arm as he played with a long lock of her hair, sticking it under his nose like a moustache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look handsome?” he asked, his lips pouted out exaggeratedly to hold the lock of hair in place with no hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful, baby.” Regina answered with no hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real charmer buddy.” Emma teased. “Your mom will have to beat the ladies away with sticks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry couldn’t keep his demeanor so the hair fell away as he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama what we doin’ today?” he asked with a grin. Regina smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well baby we have Emma with us today…what would you like to do with her?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmmm.” He made that serious thinking face that was way too cute and poked at his chin-dimple again before snapping a look over to Emma. “You like swings Em?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure do buddy.” Emma said. “And slides too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, can we go to the park?” he asked with a hopeful look. Regina gave him a nod and he leapt up into Emma’s lap as he cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so loud huh bud?” Emma patted a few hairs that were sticking up. Regina gave Emma an approving look. Things were turning out well for both secretly very nervous parties, it seemed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, what made you move to Storybrooke?” Regina asked curiously. Emma shrugged as Henry quietly ate his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? Life after growing up in the system doesn’t really look much brighter.” She explained. “I started working with the police as a bail bonds person. It seemed like a pretty good way to make some decent money at the time. And I realized soon after that I knew how those people operated because I grew up around them. But after a while it got…depressing, for lack of a better word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine how that is.” Regina gave her a sympathetic look. Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came here to start a new, much quieter life. Ruby, Mary Margaret, and I met off a blogging website cause we liked the same TV shows and stuff and we got to talking and quickly became friends. When I told them I wish I had a quiet life they almost instantly suggested this place. Low crime rate, decent economy, one heck of a mayor. I was sold. I moved within a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina narrowed her eyes with a smile, the compliment not lost on her. “Indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma?” the tiny voice of a tiny human pulled the blonde’s attention away from the mayor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your favorite fwuit?” he asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh.” She thought about it before shrugging. “Strawberries…I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” he gave her a scrunchy-faced look that reminded him so much of his mother it was incredible. “How can you not know Em?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well buddy cause I like all kinds of fruits, kinda hard to tell which I like the most.” She said. Henry poked at his chin in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” he said before looking back up at her. “Mine’s apples.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apples are awesome.” She said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama’s is apples too, wight mama?” Henry grinned at his mother, who smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes baby. You wanna tell Emma about the tree?” she said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH!” he bounced a little in his seat. “Em! We got a</span>
  <em>
    <span> huge </span>
  </em>
  <span>apple twee outside our house! Gwan-papa gave it to us! It’s so big! It’s talla’ than you Em!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of trees are buddy.” Emma chuckled. “That sounds awesome. I bet you get loads of apples huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama makes all kind of apple stuff… Apple pies, apple juices, apple cwumbly.” He listed, counting on his tiny fingers, apparently the list was itemized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crumble, baby, apple </span>
  <em>
    <span>crumble</span>
  </em>
  <span>” his mother corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that.” He grinned up at Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like your mom’s quite the baker huh?” the blonde said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She cooks </span>
  <em>
    <span>evewything!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said. “She could cook you Em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Emma said, trying not to make it obvious to the kid how creepy that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama doesn’t cook people baby.” His mother intervened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not mama?” Henry asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But did he have to?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eating people is wrong.” She said seriously like she were talking about a new house rule. She looked up at Emma and muttered. “I can’t believe I had to point that out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pure innocence is weird sometimes.” Emma shrugged. “I lived in a house that had to have a rule about how we can’t tickle each other’s eyeballs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…can see how that would happen with kids.” Regina chuckled with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are eyeballs ticklish?” Henry asked, lifting his finger to his eye like he was going to check. Emma grabbed his hand quickly, but gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buddy, don’t do that.” She said, hearing the sigh of relief leave Regina’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She said, putting the hand that was going to reach for her son down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ticklish Em?” Henry poked her in the ribs and she had to fight not to laugh because </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was ticklish but she never showed children her weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry, we do not poke people without their permission.” Regina chastised. Emma snorted before she covered her mouth and the brunette gave her a look, obviously trying not to smile because the double meaning was not lost on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they poke me?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell them to stop.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The boy argued. Emma looked to Regina because her solution was </span>
  <em>
    <span>punch the freakin’ daylights out of them </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she figured that wouldn’t be the best thing to say to an impressionable five year old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell a grown up baby.” Regina answered. Emma gave him a nod like that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she was about to say too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He nodded and went back to eating his last pancake like he didn’t just suggest cannibalism two minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma learned very quickly that Regina Mills won a debate regardless of whether or not you had a convincing argument. She could see how the brunette rose to the ranks of mayor quite quickly in her life when they were trying to sort out the bill and Regina insisted she pay for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really not necessary.” Emma had tried to say, but Regina waved her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came here unplanned because it’s our Saturday routine, the least I could do is pay for brunch.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah but…” Emma trailed off as Regina pulled out her gold credit card. Okay, so maybe the blonde’s argument wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>convincing, but it was what happened next that made her a goner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please dear, don’t worry about it.” Regina said, giving her a sweet smile the likes of which Emma had never been on the receiving end of. Hell, she doubted she ever smiled at anyone like that herself. Regardless, the way her hopefully soon to be boss smiled at her made all counter arguments die and disappear from her tongue. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” Henry tugged at his mother’s sleeve suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it baby?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta…</span>
  <em>
    <span>go.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He gave her a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go wh-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She understood when she saw the way he was bouncing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could take him if you’re okay with it.” Emma offered. Regina looked up at her and then back down to her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you be okay if Emma took you?” she asked. The boy nodded with a small smile and looked up at his blonde friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on buddy.” She smiled at him. He slid out of the booth but once he stood up he squeezed his tiny legs together, crouching down and bouncing a little as he whined. He must have </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama I can’t hold it!” he said in urgency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it.” Emma said, picking him up and rushing towards the restroom, the last thing she saw before the door shut was Regina’s impressed smile her way. She dropped the boy in front of the lower urinal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what to do?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, gwam-papa showed me.” He said, standing in front of the stall and doing his business in a well practiced routine. Emma stood close by while still giving him his privacy and restraining herself from flipping a guy the bird when he gave her a weird look, clearly not seeing the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Henry was done, he stepped up to Emma, fully zipped up without a single stain on his pants and Emma smield at him - the kid was better at this than most adult men she knew. He held up his hands, palms open like he was afraid to touch anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta wash ‘em.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you do buddy come on.” Emma lead him over to the lower sink and helped him pull up the sleeves of his shirt so it wouldn’t get wet. She figured if she got the boy out of here without a single hiccup, it would help her cause immeasurably. She picked up some paper hand towels from the dispenser. He finished washing away the soap from his hands and Emma crouched down and held the hand towel open for him. “Let’s get these nice and dry huh buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good at this Em.” He said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww thank you buddy.” She said, a question popping in her head. “You having fun today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. I like that you comed with us today.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>came </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you today buddy.” She corrected gently like his mother had done a couple of times today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like mama.” He giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” she said, gently rubbing his fingers to dry them off properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuh-huh.” He nodded. “You like her Em?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s awesome buddy.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama don’t gots lot’sa fwiends.” He frowned. “You gots Wuby and…and…the other lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary Margaret buddy.” Emma reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Her.” He said. “Mama’s only got nana and gwam-papa…And mama says they goin’ away now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to live somewhere else, but you’ll still see them buddy.” Emma reassured the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How d’you know?” he asked, putting his hands down as Emma moved to throw the paper towels away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because…” Emma drawled out as she moved and picked him up, eliciting a giggle from him. “If I were your nana or your gram-papa, I wouldn’t wanna be away from you too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about mama?” he asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet she wouldn’t wanna be away from you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Em!” he giggled. “I mean would you wanna be away from mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Emma was caught off guard with that one. “Well she’s really nice, I bet she’s a great mom huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>best.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He said. “If I had any other mama I’d run away and come to mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, you can’t be away from her either.” Emma said with a grin, hoping it would sate the conversation as she was now slowly approaching the woman in question. “Speaking of mama, here she comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” Henry nearly leapt out of Emma’s arms and into Regina’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy baby.” Regina said as she took him in her hands. “Oh look at you all nice and clean, did you wash your hands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuh-huh.” Henry held up his hands. “See? Sparkly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful baby, you are such a good boy.” Regina kissed his cheek three time in quick succession and he giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma helped! Does she get kissies?” He grinned at Emma and then back to his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, that’s okay buddy.” Emma said, her and Regina’s eyes meeting and silently agreeing that yes, this was awkward as hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But evwyone should get kissies.” He said with a frown. “Is Emma not a good gul mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of…course she is baby.” Regina said. Somehow this child had a better way of pulling her into a trap than her political opponents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t she get kissies?” he asked in pure concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn’t, </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby.” Regina corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That.” He looked at her with an expression that told her not to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause I don’t wanna take any of mama’s kisses away from you.” Emma tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can shawe.” Henry said. “Mama’s got lots of kissies for evwyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let Spencer hear you say that.” Regina muttered under her breath. She looked at Emma like they were tied up. And then Emma prayed to god her next tactic would work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy, you still wanna go to the park?” she said, completely tossing the conversation out. Henry’s eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEAH!” he cheered. She released a sigh of relief, thankfully her distraction plan worked. Regina gently put Henry down and took his hand so they could walk out of the diner together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay if we walk?” Regina suggested to Emma. “It’s close by and parking around this time over there would be a hassle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure no problem, it’s nice out.” Emma shrugged. “So where’d the park.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ova’ There!” Henry pointed happily in the distance towards the park. Emma could see it at the end of the next block across the street from where they were standing. “Look Em! The swings!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped up and down for a bit and then wrestled his hand free of his mother’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry slow down!” Regina warned, but it fell to deaf ears as he excitedly ran towards in the direction of the park. The two women rushed after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buddy hold on!” Emma said. Regina had already picked up to a power-walk but her heels meant she couldn’t run much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Em! Swings!” he bounced up and down backwards as he still looked over at them, unknowingly jumping into the middle of the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry!” Regina called in panic. Emma looked over to the other side and saw a car speeding down the road, the driver clearly unable to see the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved without thinking too much, rushing into the middle of the road and picking the little boy up on the way. She was about to make it to the other side but her foot got caught on the edge of the sidewalk. As she was falling she turned over so that she landed roughly on her back and Henry on top of her, unharmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry!” Regina rushed forward as the car passed and reached a screeching halt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow…” Emma groaned, the impact having landed almost entirely on the back of her lungs and the wind got knocked out of her. Regina quickly picked the boy up off of her and checked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank God!” she hugged him closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Emma asked, still laying on the ground and trying to remember how to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine…Are you hurt?” Regina crouched over to her, a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Emma waved her off, taking a few deep breaths and ignoring how her lungs protested and stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay really…” Emma coughed and finally made a move to get up, ignoring her protesting muscles. As she was dusting herself off, the driver of the car stepped out and over to them quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well well, if it isn’t our esteemed mayor.” The man who looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>older than her said. Regina’s expression of concern for Emma quickly turned sour as she turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Albert.” She gave him a sickly sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” he asked. Regina looked over at his car and almost sneered at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>nearly ran over my son.” Her voice held just a hint of venom, enough to kill a man if he got to close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems alright to me.” The older man regarded that boy the same way one might regard a filthy animal rather than a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thanks to Miss Swan.” Regina turned to the blonde who was still having trouble standing up straight and catching her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” She held up a hand to wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure.” His lips turned upwards into a tight smile and held out a hand for her to shake, seemingly ignorant of her condition. “Albert Spencer, Councilman, pleased to make your acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” She shook his hand as best she could and tried to stand up. “Emma Swan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you new in town?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moved here a couple weeks ago.” She said, twisting her back around to loosen the suddenly tight muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would she be doing with you then?” he turned and asked the mayor. Emma raised a brow at him in question. Regina sucked in a breath and prayed for patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my son’s new babysitter.” The brunette announced. “I’m sure you’ve heard that my parents are moving out of town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, such a shame. Cora will be missed.” Albert gave her a smile that Emma thought might just be what one experienced before they got bitten by a snake. “And your father, uh…Harold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Henry.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regina corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah mama?” Henry looked up at her with a smile, innocent and unaware as to the verbal duel happening right in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You named your son after him…how quaint.” Albert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the fifth man to be named Albert in your family?” Regina asked. The man sneered at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do watch where you let him loose would you?” He said instead of gracing her jibe with a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a boy, Spencer, not a guinea pig.” Regina spat. “How about instead you watch where the hell you’re driving. I’m pretty sure you over the speed limit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an important meeting.” Albert said as if that excused anything. Emma scoffed and he looked at her like she’d insulted his mother. “Something funny, Miss Swan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…I mean I guess it’s not in the mayor’s jurisdiction but…that excuse would get you </span>
  <em>
    <span>nowhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a cop.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and you have experience with that then? Plenty of speeding fines in your past?” he asked. She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to work closely with the police.” She gave him a tight smile. “Most perps get caught speeding like idiots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” he said like he knew she meant him, she hadn’t initially but if the shoe fit…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you have a meeting Spencer?” Regina said. “I’m sure if it was important enough to break a couple of laws and endanger my citizens, it’s important enough for you not to stand here and scare off the newcomers any longer. Miss Swan gets a vote next term, lest you forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Albert smiled tightly. “Ladies…enjoy your day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye mister!” Henry called after the man and waved at him, somehow making Spencer even more uncomfortable. When he disappeared, Regina sighed and turned to Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Emma stretched, cracking one of her upper vertebrae. “Foster kid remember? I’ve been through way worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does little to comfort me.” Regina said. Emma sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, that does sound sad huh?” she scratched the back of her neck. “I’m fine, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you’re sure.” Regina sighed before crouching down in front of Henry. “Baby, you can’t run into the middle of the street like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sowwy mama.” He looked down in guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have really been hurt if Emma hadn’t grabbed you in time.” Regina cupped his cheeks. “I don’t know what I’d do if you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled up at her slightly and stepped closer to hug her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sowwy mama…please don’t be sad.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not baby, I’m relieved because you’re not hurt.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah cause of Em!” He said with a grin, pulling away from his mother to look over at the blonde. “You my hewo Em!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were the superhero here.” Emma smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you too!” He said. “We could be a team!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds awesome buddy.” Emma said, her bruising back would have begged to differ. “Still wanna go to the park?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuh huh!” he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re up for it?” Regina asked again, standing to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina, I swear, I’m fine.” Emma said. “Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Regina nodded giving her a small smile. “And…</span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma shrugged and gave her a smile. “Any decent person would have done the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re the one who did it.” Regina sighed softly. “And frankly, I don’t think I’d trust anyone with my son as much as I do you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…” Emma tried not to grin too widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying you got the job, Emma.” Regina said with a smile. “I think I’ve seen all I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome.” Emma said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk contracts when we get back to my place, and I’d like to have you there to explain it to him.” Regina nodded over to her son so was looking at a butterfly and trying to get it to land on his finger, his other hand never leaving his mother’s. “He’s never had a sitter that wasn’t his grandmother before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool.” Emma nodded. “We did kind of promise him I’d be around the whole day anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Momma look!” He pointed at the butterfly, a small yellow one that seemed to meet up with a purple one of the same size as they flew around each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s beautiful baby.” Regina grinned and ruffled his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They fwiends mama!” he said with a grin. “Like you and Emma! Right mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes baby.” Regina gave Emma a soft smile. “Like me and Emma.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Push me </span>
  <em>
    <span>higha’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emma!” Henry bade his new nanny. “I wanna fly like supa’ man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay but only if you hold on </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>tight to the rail, okay buddy?” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am I am!” he said, and Emma looked at him carefully to make sure he really was. But he was, so she pushed him higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up up and away!” he shouted. Emma pushed her chest forward a little to crack her spine again and Regina leaned against the pole of the swing set and looked on in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your back hurt?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kinda picked up a heavy box badly when I was moving in.” She said, it wasn’t a total lie but she knew she would get badgered again about whether or not she was okay and she was starting to wonder if Regina felt guilty seeing as it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>son that Emma had saved from Spencer The Speedster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And landing on your back today didn’t help.” Regina pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Emma gave her a smile as she caught Henry’s swing and pushed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weeee! Mama looook!” he squealed as he soared through the sky and started coming back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fly to close to the sun baby!” Regina teased. Emma chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet I can touch it!” Henry squealed as Emma pushed him again. “Higha’ Emma, I gots to touch the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sun.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck buddy.” Emma said as she pushed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Higha Em!” he said again when he landed. “I got </span>
  <em>
    <span>supa’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>close that time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only 92 </span>
  <em>
    <span>million </span>
  </em>
  <span>miles to go.” Emma pushed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEAH!” he screamed as he lifted off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonder what he’s gonna do with the sun once he catches it.” The blonde said to the boy’s mother with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’ll get it to stick around Maine a little longer than a few days a year.” Regina shrugged. Emma chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet there’s enough sun here with him around.” She smiled before she caught the swing and pushed him once more before stepping aside and letting the swing work on it’s own inertia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is in my life at least.” Regina smiled at her boy as he let his legs dangle on the descent, kicking them back as he went back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey he’s a smart kid.” Emma pointed out. “Took me ages to figure that leg thing out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Look mama…it works better when I do the thing with my legs’” Regina quoted with a little voice and a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be the proudest mother in the world.” Emma said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I am.” Regina looked over to her. “You’re great with him you know…I’ve genuinely never seen him click with someone so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma smiled at her a little and gave her a shrug. “I guess I just…have a way with kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ever think of having your own one day?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Emma’s face immediately took on a less than comfortable expression and she looked up at Henry as he climbed into the air again to not look at Regina. “…maybe one day, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s internal guilt-meter beeped a little. “…Did I just…tap into an uncomfortable subject?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma gulped and shrugged. “It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Regina apologized anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an innocent question Regina.” Emma shrugged and gave her a small smirk. “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina gave her a gentle nod and a smile that Emma feared looked too close to sympathy for her own comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma catch me!” Henry called. Emma positioned herself behind the swing and caught him before he fully came down, killing the swings momentum and stopping him when he straightened out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up buddy?” she asked. He grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go on the slide!” he requested. And thus they moved to the slide, watching him go round to go again and again. Regina was smiling at something on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good news.” Regina said, showing Emma a text conversation on her phone, the name said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sheriff Humbert </span>
  </em>
  <span>and there was a picture of what looked like Albert Spencer’s car. “Booked for speeding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” Emma chuckled. “What’s up with that guy anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spencer? He’s harmless…once you get past the fact that he’s the human embodiment of a venomous snake.” Regina shrugged. Emma shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he lost my vote the moment he looked at Henry the way he did.” Emma said. “You know…after the speeding thing. I’m guessing he doesn’t like kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he likes them alright I suppose.” Regina shrugged. “My family, on the other hand…Let’s just say we don’t fit his pedigree ideals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Emma looked at her with a raised brow. Regina bit her lip and fought off a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father is an immigrant.” She said. “He’s Puerto Rican.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Emma said, and then took on an offended look. “And Spencer has something against that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an upper class old white man, Emma, what do you think?” Regina said. Emma rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see how you won that election.” She chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes one of us.” She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Emma asked. Regina shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a small town Emma, some people tend to be very conservative…And god knows Spencer paid some good money for the local newspaper to slander my name.” Regina sighed. “Politics is not easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must have not done a very good job if you won though.” Emma pointed out. Regina shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose common sense prevailed in the long run.” She said. “Perhaps if he pushed his own issues instead of trying to make people believe I was the devil incarnate he would have been successful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Devil incarnate?” Emma scoffed. “Was it that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He made a very slight backhanded comment about me being…well bluntly put he called me a slut for having a child out of wedlock.” Regina rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Come on, it’s 2017…” Emma shook her head. “How some people still think astounds me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing surprises me anymore.” Regina sighed. “Still, I come home to Henry and it suddenly doesn’t matter anymore. You take your joys in the little things in your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of little, here he comes.” Emma said as the ball of energy that was Henry Mills Jr. Ran towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, Em, did ya see? I flew off the slide and landed on my feet!” he said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My little superhero.” Regina ruffled his hair and crouched down to kiss his head. He grinned in pride at his mother’s approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go on the jungo-gym?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>jungle </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby.” Regina corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That.” He smiled at her. Regina rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful you don’t get hurt okay?” she said. He nodded in earnest and then ran off after his mother planted a kiss on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man…it takes me like five coffees to get that energy.” Emma shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea where he gets it, and it doesn’t go away until his head hits the pillow either.” Regina said with a fond smile. “I think getting him to take his nap will be your biggest challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find a way.” Emma winked at her and Regina’s smile turned into an amused smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s designated nap time was 3pm, with no weekend exceptions, Emma learned when at 2:30PM his mother informed him that it was time to go home and he frowned exaggeratedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But mama…” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby if you don’t take your nap soon you’ll be tired later, you’ll fall asleep super early, and then you’ll wake up before the sun.” Regina explained it to him. “You know you hate it when it’s morning without the sun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can it be monin’ without the sun mama?” he said like the whole idea was outrageous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s time to go home.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…Emma wants to stay too, right Em?” He grinned up at her and she sighed, wondering if he would officially disband their friendship after this. She crouched down in front of him and gently ruffled his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a nap buddy?” she suggested. “I’ll still be there when you wake up…Right Regina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde looked up at her new boss, who nodded with a smile to her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wanna play with you more.” He frowned at Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but if you don’t take your nap you’ll be too tired to play.” Emma reasoned. “And then you wouldn’t have fun if you’re too tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’not twue.” He shook his head matter-of-factly. “I always have fun with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww.” She ruffled his hair again. “But you still gotta take your nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whyyyy?” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause you’re already cranky.” Emma said. “Come on, you won’t even see the time passing by, you’ll be asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouted at her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus christ </span>
  </em>
  <span>was he adorable doing it but she needed to be strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on pouty pants.” She said, taking his hand gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I don’ wanna.” He pulled away, crossing his tiny arms over his tiny chest, pout still firmly in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry.” Regina chided. “Be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you said I’d get to play with Emma all day.” He argued. “That means no naps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said no naps.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was enflied?” he grinned at her cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he trying to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>implied</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That.” Henry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young man you do not get to mess around with the rules.” Regina crossed her arms over her chest, and Henry did so as well again and Emma was close to laughing because this looked like one hell of a standoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nana don’t make wules fo’ me.” He said. Regina rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The woman corrected. “And it’s because I made them and she uses mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’not faaiiiiir.” He whined. “Emma don’t gots to take a nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t have to </span>
  </em>
  <span>because she’s an adult.” Regina said. “Little boys need their naps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about guls?” he argued. “Cause if they don’t need naps…I wanna be a gul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait till you learn about childbirth and then we’ll see if you still think that way.” Regina muttered. “Girls still take their naps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about dinosaws?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been napping for the past 65 million years buddy.” Emma said. Henry looked up at her seriously, stepping up to her and placing a hand gently on hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma…I gots bad news…Dinosaws ain’t nappin’…they dead.” He said as gently and sympathetically as a five year old could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darn.” She sighed and shook her head, pretending to not have known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Em…You can play with my dino toy!” he grinned up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great buddy, thank you.” She said. “But you really should take your nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiiiiiiine.” He whined. “But only cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never elaborated on what the ‘cause’ was, but he did allow his mother to take his hand and lead him back to the car. Maybe he just started feeling tired. Regardless, he was quiet in the car, and his mother was right, because as soon as he climbed onto the couch and laid down, he was out like a light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was easier than expected.” Emma said when Regina walked out of the living room into the foyer where Emma had been watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t realize how tired he is until he’s laying down.” The brunette shrugged. “Would you like some coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Emma nodded and followed the brunette into the kitchen. Her host made a gesture towards the stools of the island bar for her to sit and she took up the offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…how much did you used to make at your old job?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…” Emma shrugged. “It depends…when I was babysitting I was paid five dollars an hour. As a bail bond’s person it was never a fixed rate because I charged interest on what I loaned for the bail…and that’s if I ever got the money back…had to cut my losses a couple times and let me tell you, my bank did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine they would.” Regina chuckled as she poured the fresh coffee into two cups and brought them over along with the sugar and milk and two spoons. “Obviously you understand this is a full time job. I work office hours and I’ll need you here before I leave just to brief you for the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course that means that I’ll definitely be paying you more than five dollars an hour, which is not even legal.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was 15.” Emma shrugged. “And any money was a blessing at that point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevertheless…I did some research and it seems the average is about 15 dollars an hour, how does that sound?” Regina asked. “Of course it’s a monthly paycheck, and it’ll vary because I may need you to work the odd weekend and…I’m not sure if I’ll have to be out of town for some kind of meetings but if I do I’ll need you to actually stay over. I’ll leave money for food and necessities of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma looked at her like she was offering her the world, the calculations in her mind seemed pretty enticing. “Regina…that’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina let out what to Emma seemed like a sigh of relief. “Good. I drew up a contract but it’s basically just a written confirmation of what we’ve already discussed. I’ll give it to you before you leave and you can look it over at home before you sign it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something tells me I can trust the mayor.” Emma shrugged. “But yeah, sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you be alright with starting on Monday then? I know it’s a little short notice but my mother’s been pushing me to get this done so she can focus on the move and…” the woman trailed off but Emma realized what she was telling her even when she didn’t explicitly say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re anxious about this whole thing…I’m guessing her pushing doesn’t help.” Emma said. Regina sighed and gave a nod. “Hey, don’t worry. I’ll be here Monday, bright and early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Emma.” Regina gave her a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got your back.” Emma said with a friendly smile sent back her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina smirked as she lifted her cup to her lips. “My savior.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Henry woke up an hour later, he was happy to find that his new best friend was still around. Emma and Regina had talked about the general things that Emma would need to know. House rules, which she knew from the start were important for her to enforce, and nutritional information, thankfully Henry didn’t have any allergies that would make feeding a worrying process, but his mother was wary about giving him too much sugar, for the obvious health reasons and also because no-one wanted a hyper 5 year old on their hands. Emma had laughed when Regina told her that her mother had to learn that the hard way.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frankly, that’s what she gets for trying to go over my head with my own damn rules.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Regina had said with a victorious smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Among their discussions over the hour, they also decided it was best to try and bring up the conversation casually to Henry. Regina had pointed out that he had a habit of getting anxious when he had to be sat down for any kind of serious talk, and thought he was in trouble any time that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy.” Emma smiled at him when he walked into the kitchen in his T-shirt and jammy pants that his mother had put him in for comfort during his nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma! You’re still here!” he said happily and walked up to her, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he hugged her legs. She crouched down and picked him up, his mother flitting around the kitchen to prepare him his mid-day snack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Course I am kid, I promised you the whole day didn’t I?” she said, sitting him down on one of the stools and sitting up next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He nodded before looking at his mother. “Mama, can I have a snack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up baby.” Regina said. She had gotten started right after she went to wake Henry up, so by now she’d already cut up his apple and spread a healthy dose of peanut butter on each of his celery sticks. She would have been done but she wanted to make sure the raisins were in a straight line before placing the plate and a glass of strawberry milk in front of her son with a proud smirk. “There you go sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry looked down at his snack and then back up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have a cheese stwing?” he asked, brutally murdering the smile on Regina’s face. Only for a moment though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I give you a cheese string you have to eat all your celery and apples, and no picking off the raisins.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” He nodded once with a serious look on his face like she’d just challenged him to a pro-wrestling match. Emma could have laughed. This kid did not mess around when it came to his cheese strings apparently. Regina sized up her son with a smirk before she turned around and retrieved his desired treat from the fridge, opening the plastic wrapper and placing the cheese string on his plate. He grinned brightly, the tiniest pro-wrestler in history gone in a second, and picked up the cheese string, pulling a thin strip off and eating it like one would eat spaghetti. “You like cheese stwings Em?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure do buddy.” Emma nodded with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want one?” He asked with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, I’m not hungry right now.” Emma said. “Maybe next time, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time?” he looked at her hopefully. “You comin’ to play with me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina and Emma made eye contact immediately, and Regina gave a nod, this was their point of entry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually baby…” Regina started off, winning her son’s attention. “Emma and I were wondering…are you having fun with her today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” He nodded so rapidly Emma was worried he’d hurt his neck. “Lots and lots mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s good baby because I was thinking…” Regina gave Emma a smirk. “You know how you spend all day with nana usually?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…how would you like to spend it with Emma instead?” she said gently. His eyes went wide and he looked from his mother, to Emma, and back, several times over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you…cu’ious?” he asked. Regina furrowed her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby are you trying to say serious?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That.” He said, his expression unchanged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes baby, I’m very serious.” Regina nodded with a smile. “Emma will come here in the morning and take care of you while I’m at work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about nana?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby you know those pictures of that pretty place with all the trees that you saw at nana’s house?” Regina asked. He nodded. “Well they’re going to go live there…we can visit them some times if you’d like, but they’ll be too far away for you to go see them every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He said. “But…I’ll get to be with Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde smiled as the five year old gazed upon her. “Yeah buddy…I’ll be here all day while your mom is gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we get to play togetha’?” he grinned. “And not have naps eva’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still gotta take your naps buddy.” Emma said. “But we will be playing…lots. And we can go to the park sometimes too if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” he grinned. “And we can play supa’ hewoes togetha’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah buddy.” Emma grinned at him. “We’ll play all sorts of games.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And eat cheese stwings?” he was actually bouncing a little on his seat now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And celery and apples and all sorts of healthy snacks.” Emma said. He nodded earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” he said. “This is gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>supa’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it will buddy.” Emma said. Henry nearly leapt off his stool in an effort to hug her but thankfully she caught him just in time and lifted him up into her lap, where he elected to stay as he ate the rest of his snack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gonna be best fwiends Em!” he said with a grin as he took a big chunk out of his celery and murdered about three raisin ants at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Super best friends buddy.” Emma poked his side and he giggled. Regina smiled at the scene, any hints of nervousness banished completely from her mind as Henry rested his head on Emma’s shoulder comfortably. Her son was clearly still enamored by the blonde woman who’d returned him safely to his mother a week ago, and today saved him from a speeding car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the very depths of her subconscious…Regina was beginning to think she agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby trudged up the stairs and into the apartment at roughly 8PM that evening with a long groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…</span>
  <em>
    <span>hate…</span>
  </em>
  <span>working extra hours.” She said, unbuttoning her uniform shirt and tossing it on the floor as she made her way to the couch and laid on it in her tank top and jeans, kicking off her shoes as soon as she saw the opportunity, not giving a damn that she’d crawled into Emma’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude…” Emma looked down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you have amazingly comfy thighs.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long day?” Mary Margaret gave her a sympathetic look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The next time I see that bitch Tania I’m going to murder her.” Ruby growled. “She called in sick at the last minute </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you have sex with her once?” Mary Margaret asked with a tilt of her head as she tried to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was hate sex.” Ruby said. Emma shook her head and scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was disgusting to hear is what it was.” Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s obnoxiously loud in general, it’s not my fault.” Ruby shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were the one with your head in between her legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guys.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Emma said, effectively putting a halt to this way-too-detailed conversation. “Mary Margaret can we please get back to my contract?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Contract?” Ruby asked, looking over to see the stack of papers in Mary Margaret’s hands. “Gimme. I wanna see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Emma slapped her hand lightly. “It’s my employment contract with Regina, knowing you you’ll draw a penis on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will n- Although that would be funny.” Ruby chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Emma said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh bite me.” Ruby huffed as she sat up. “How did it go with the little tyke today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saved him from getting run over.” Emma sighed, rubbing at the bruise that had formed on her shoulder that undoubtedly ran down her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” her roommates both looked up at her in shock. She shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He got excited about going to the park and ran out to the middle of the road, there was a car speeding through and I ran up and caught him just in time, fell on my back though…ow.” She groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” Mary Margaret asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m bruised and maybe I have a crick in my spine since then but…ugh if you run into Regina don’t say anything okay she was crazy concerned.” She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the asshole keep driving?” Ruby asked. Emma shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was…ugh…Albert Spencer.” She said. Ruby and Mary Margaret balked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ruby exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Emma shrugged. “The kid’s fine, that’s all I care about…that and apparently how racist Spencer is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this about Enrico?” Mary Margaret asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Emma raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina’s father.” Ruby said. “Most people know him as Henry Mills Sr. But his real name is Enrico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right cause he’s Puerto Rican.” Emma nodded. “Yeah…gave the kid the weirdest look like he was some mutt and ugh…he’s a jerk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I second that.” Mary Margaret muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirded.” Ruby raised her hand up and let it fall again. “Wait employment contract…You got the job?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Emma smirked proudly. Ruby squealed happily, shot up and hugged Emma tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations!” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Rubes.” Emma chuckled as the brunette laid back down on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man I’m jealous, you get to be with that little man all the time. Like…I’d do it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>free, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re getting paid.” She said. “Is the pay good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty decent.” Mary Margaret said in a low hum as she punched the numbers on a calculator before her eyebrows went up with a smile “twenty-four hundred a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do I sign?” Emma smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on.” Mary Margaret held up a hand and slipped on a pair of reading glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…don’t wear glasses.” Ruby narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked them up from the drug store and pushed out the lenses.” Mary Margaret said. “If I’m going to help Emma sort through the jargon in her contract I’m going to do it right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With…props?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush.” Mary Margaret said, whipping off her non-glasses and looking up like she was about to make a royal decree. “This contract is iron-clad. And the twenty four hundred is minimum, and increases depending on if you work extra hours. You get two weeks paid vacation, with no restrictions of when you take it, with the condition that you inform her well in advance and it doesn’t clash with any time she’s specifically told you that you’re going to be needed. And…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma and Ruy glanced at each other with matching raised brows as Mary Margaret licked the tip of her finger and flipped through the stack of papers to pull out something that looked like a form, passing it to Emma, but Ruby snatched it first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Health Insurance form. You need to fill out all the details so she can start covering you. According to the contract she’s taking care of the full costs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pay taxes for this.” Ruby waved the paper in Emma’s face. “Taxes are how she gets paid. And how you get paid. And how-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it.” Emma snatched the paper away. “I’m getting taxed too shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Can’t she just pass it under the table?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, she's the mayor.” Mary Margaret said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like they haven’t been corrupt?” Ruby scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because her predecessors have doesn’t mean she is. I’m quite happy actually, to see she’s such a fair employer. Makes me glad I voted for her.” The pixie-haired woman smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After having met the only other option, I am too.” Emma said, looking over this form. “Help me fill this out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Mary Margaret pulled out a pen out of seemingly nowhere and clicked it with finality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go shower.” Ruby said, groaning as she got up off of Emma and stood up to go to her room. “Don’t let Mary Margaret represent you in court while I’m gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the one who convinced the Sheriff not to arrest you for public indecency once.” Mary Margaret pointed out. “And you weren’t even drunk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please he just enjoyed the show.” Ruby called back. “That and I promised him a b-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not listening!” Mary Margaret puffed out her cheeks and slapped her hands over her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Works every time.” Ruby chuckled as she disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who needs drugs when you have hilarious roommates.” Emma muttered under her breath. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunday was a quiet day, all three girls weren’t working and decided to spend the day chilling at home. None of them wanted to bother making breakfast - despite all of them being hungry, so they decided to get take out breakfast. Of course the only decent place to get it from was Granny’s, but Ruby ‘would literally rather roll over and slowly die of starvation on this floor right now than step inside that diner on my day off.’ So Emma offered to get it herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sitting at the counter, not fully sitting on the stool, rather just leaning against it, and scrolling through Facebook on her phone as she waited for her order when suddenly she felt a random, though in hindsight, familiar bump against her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow…” a small voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enrico be </span>
  <em>
    <span>careful </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you’re walking.” A much older, female voice said as the speaker approached just as Emma looked down and saw none other than her newest charge, little Henry Mills Jr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma!” he squealed happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy!” she said, a big beaming grin appearing on her face. He lifted his arms up, signaling that he wanted her to pick him up. But all of a sudden another pair of arms came up behind him and picked him up. When Emma looked up, it looked almost like a Too-old-version-of-Regina-To-Be-Actual-Regina was holding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enrico Mills Jr. What have I told you about talking to strangers.” She said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Emma’s not stwange!” he frowned. “She’s my new best fwiend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be best friends with </span>
  <em>
    <span>strangers</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” she said with a scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooooo nana! Mama knows Emma too! Tell ‘er Em!” he said, grinning at the blonde woman. Emma chuckled nervously as the woman who was so very obviously Cora Mills scrutinized her and why she deigned to speak to her grandson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Emma said. “I’m Emma Swan…and the kid’s right, I’m his new nanny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cora nodded. “Regina told me she found a nanny for little Enrico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me, in the flesh.” Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma can’t be my nana she’s not old enough!” Henry protested in his grandmother’s arms, earning him a silent glare from the oldest Mills woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a flatterer Enrico.” She said sarcastically as she shifted him around. “A heavy one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hold him if you’d like.” Emma offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEAH!” Henry answered for his grandmother and tried to fly into Emma’s arms. Cora would have lost her grip on him had Emma not caught him in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy buddy.” Emma said. Cora sighed and let Emma hold him, clearly relieved to have a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an excitable one, as I’m sure you’ve learned.” She said. Emma nodded as Henry hugged her neck tightly. “He seems to like you quite a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you nana! Emma’s my best fwiend!” he grinned at his grandmother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so Enrico?” Cora said. “He calls everything his best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Emma </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my best fwiend nana.” He pouted. “She’s a supa’ hewo too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A superhero?” Cora raised a brow at Emma who smiled back nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my talents.” She answered, earning her some kind of slight eye roll. “Kids gotta have their imagination am I right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.” Cora sighed like she was done with this conversation. “Enrico come on, you’ve bothered your nanny on her day off quite enough now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well technically I don’t start till tomorrow.” Emma shrugged. “Besides it’s fine, I love the little guy, right Henry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” he punched the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have I told you about yelling Enrico?” Cora said sternly. He ignored her to hug Emma tightly again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” a deeper voice came up to them. Cora smiled at the older gentleman who stepped up to her, a hand going up to the small of her back as she stepped close to him, a gentle hand on her shoulder. He was about the same age as the older Mills woman, with a light grey goatee around his mouth and hair around the sides and back of his head to match, but a bald patch in the middle. He seemed gentle, kind, and wise, and smiled at Cora like he loved her deeply. It was that smile that Emma recognized because she’d seen it sent towards the little boy in her arms. It was then that she realised that this was Enrico Mills Sr. Regina’s father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just fine </span>
  <em>
    <span>Corazon.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His wife said. “Just conversing with Regina’s new nanny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man laughed. “Darling, I hope your memory isn’t fading so terribly yet, Regina’s too old to have a nanny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora slapped the man’s arm playfully. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonto.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I mean Regina has </span>
  <em>
    <span>hired </span>
  </em>
  <span>this young woman to look after little Enrico now that we’re moving to Florida.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah </span>
  <em>
    <span>si.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Enrico chuckled and nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, miss, I’m Enrico Mills…senior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma Swan.” Emma nodded towards him with a smile, unable to shake his hand due to the way she was holding Henry. He nodded with a smile of understanding and looked at his phone as it beeped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh excuse me…it’s Regina asking how he is.” He said looking at the way Henry hugged his nanny like he was and smiled. “Actually…would you mind if I sent her a picture?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure, hey kid, smile for a picture huh?” Emma said, jiggling Henry a little to encourage him. He pulled his face away from her and grinned, pressing his cheek against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheeeeese!” he said. Emma grinned brightly and Enrico snapped the picture, smiling at it when he looked at the outcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” He said. “Oh, if you don’t mind me saying so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Emma chuckled. Enrico was a sweet man, and she could picture him being a very loving father, and grandfather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwampa! Lemme see!” Henry waved his arms at the older man. Enrico chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright.” He showed the screen of his phone, showing the picture of Emma holding Henry and the both of them looking genuinely happy in that moment. Emma smiled, it could easily become her favorite picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it Em?” Henry grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Order up.” The waitress said, a bag with to-go food in it appearing on the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s mine, just a sec.” Emma smiled at the waitress. “Hey buddy mind if I put you down a second?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww okay.” Henry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come Enrico, we should leave Emma in peace.” Cora said, taking the boy from the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no bother really.” Emma said, pulling out her wallet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We goin’ to the swings nana?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear, we can go.” Cora nodded. “Say bye to Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww but Emma likes the swings too!” Henry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enrico don’t impose on people.” Cora said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what that means…” Henry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means you can’t make people feel bad for saying no.” Cora said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she didn’t say anything yet.” Henry stated plainly. Cora visibly deflated and Emma realized she should probably interject at some point before the kid shaved another ten years of his grandmother’s life. She gently crouched down to his level</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy, it’s okay, you go have fun at the swings with your grandma and grandpa…I’ll see you tomorrow okay? Whole day remember?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” he grinned. “All day and no naps!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still have to nap Henry.” Emma said sternly. Henry sighed, his plan clearly not working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. All day and yes naps.” He nodded. “But we can play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Emma smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” He hopped happily and hugged her tightly. “I love you Em! I’ll see you tomowow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow buddy.” She hugged him back before letting him go, his hand being gently taken by his grandmother’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was lovely to meet you Emma.” Enrico Sr. Said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” She said, finally taking the opportunity to shake his hand. “Have a great day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well.” He nodded before following his wife, who was making her way towards the door. Emma finally paid the waitress who’d been patiently waiting (and got a good tip) before she left the diner herself to go back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was enjoying her free time by baking some apple turn-overs when she picked up her phone, it had just buzzed with a message, a response from her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Papi: He’s doing great Corazon, and look, he ran into his best friend!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beneath the text was a picture of Emma holding Henry and the both of them looking very happy. Regina was shocked to see that her parents had met the blonde, but the picture, the way Henry’s eyes lit up, the way Emma held him like he was the most precious thing in this world (to Regina, he was.) It made the shock disappear and a smile take over her features. There was something about Emma Swan that made her so…perfect around her son. And the more she got to see it the more she became curious what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, when they brought Henry home for his nap (and her father’s nap on her arm-chair after he read Henry a page from his book) Cora sat at her kitchen island, chatting with her daughter as Regina brought her a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That nanny seems…interesting.” Cora said. Regina bit down on the tip of her tongue, secretly took in a deep breath to steady herself for her mother’s judgment and looked at the older Mills woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spent the whole day with her and Henry yesterday. He loves her, I don’t understand how he could love someone so much so…</span>
  <em>
    <span>fast.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regina shrugged. “But she’s wonderful with him and he listens to her and she’s interested in the job, what more could I ask for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A criminal record, if she has one.” Cora shrugged. Regina rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, mother, hush.” She said. “Don’t you think I ran background checks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have at least picked a town local.” Cora shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where would I be in the world if people only stuck to </span>
  <em>
    <span>locals, mama</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Regina said, her accent heavy on the last word and a pointed look towards her mother. Cora sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough, I suppose.” She said, sipping her coffee. “She’s certainly a pretty one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry seems to think so.” Regina chuckled. “He wouldn’t stop talking about her the day he met her, I was worried he developed a crush on a total stranger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that total stranger was being tried for the job of being his caretaker.” Cora pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, actually.” Regina said. “We met before that. He ran off in the store and got lost, drove me crazy with worry but when I found him again he was being hand delivered to me by this mysterious blonde woman who he seemed to be smitten about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…I see.” Cora said, a small smirk on her face. “And this woman happened to be a candidate for the job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going through your head mother?” Regina asked. Cora shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world works in funny ways, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Perhaps the universe wanted you two to meet.” She suggested. Regina rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mama. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But whatever the universe is plotting against me, let it plot in peace.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>mija, </span>
  </em>
  <span>who said anything about plotting against you?” Cora chuckled. “Perhaps it’s plotting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina rolled her eyes affectionately at her mother and finished her coffee, putting her cup in the sink. “Either way it remains to be seen, now, do you need help packing anything back at your place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora chuckled. “You sound eager to get rid of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina put on her best politician’s smile, one her mother could see through clearly, but it was after all, in jest. “Not at all </span>
  <em>
    <span>mama, </span>
  </em>
  <span>just trying to be as helpful as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma was nearly pounced on when she walked into the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>starving </span>
  </em>
  <span>what the absolute hell took you so long?” Ruby said as Emma took the containers out of the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm food needs to cook?” Emma said sarcastically. “And I guess I got held up talking to the kid…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kid?” Mary Margaret asked. “Which kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it Tommy? That kid always tries to look up my skirt when we’re on the same shift.” Ruby rolled her eyes as she dug into her pancakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, gross, no. I mean Henry.” Emma said, picking a strawberry out of Ruby’s box and narrowly escaping getting stabbed with her plastic knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your grubby hands outta my food Swan.” Ruby threatened. “You ran into Regina again? I swear she’s obsessed with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Regina.” Emma shook her head. “And she is not. He was hanging out with his grandparents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you met Enrico?” Mary Margaret smiled up suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and Cora.” Emma shrugged. “They’re pretty okay. Kid literally bumped into me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psht, again.” Ruby chuckled. “He’s cute but his coordination tends to be off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s common with children his age, they’re too busy having fun to pay attention where they’re going.” Mary Margaret shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Anyway, we talked for a bit, they seem like a nice couple.” Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are.” Mary Margaret nodded. “Cora tends to be overprotective sometimes, but it’s all with good intentions. And Enrico is the nicest guy you will ever meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I caught on to the overprotective bit when she told the kid he couldn’t be best friends with strangers.” Emma chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are pretty strange.” Ruby teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re rubbing off on me.” Emma teased back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psht, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’d rub off on you.” The brunette shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if you were the last girl on earth Lucas.” Emma joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough, you two, before I start having nightmares!” Mary Margaret cringed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ruby and Emma said in offense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Monday Morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma was more nervous than she expected about starting her new job. Today she’d be left alone with Henry the whole day - no Regina to supervise and although eventually the boy would be returned to his mother, it wouldn’t be after a little bit of time looking for her in the store. And although she did not admit it to anyone that she was nervous, they knew. They definitely knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re nervous.” Mary Margaret pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” Emma snapped defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, you are.” Ruby said. “Snapping at M ‘n’ m? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black </span>
  </em>
  <span>coffee? And you’re wearing one of your good button ups, and by good I mean it’s ironed and it isn’t plaid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your point?” Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My point, is that you’re nervous.” Ruby stated. “Why? The kid already loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I still gotta make sure his mom knows I mean business and I’m gonna take care of her son.” Emma sighed. Ruby rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got him back to her in one piece when they were both complete strangers and then you saved him from being roadkill.” The slightly younger girl pointed out, getting Emma to cringe at the image she put in her head. “I think you’re good on that front.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby has a point.” Mary Margaret smiled at Emma. “Unless there’s of course…</span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason for you to be nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about?” Emma scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A certain little crush on a certain madam mayor perhaps?” Ruby followed Mary Margaret’s lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both…absolutely insane.” Emma chugged down her coffee and wiped her mouth with a napkin. “I’m going to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be early.” Ruby pointed out. “You don’t have to go for another half hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well…early bird.” Emma shrugged. “It’s the first day and she needs to give me a rundown of the day every morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm sure.” Ruby chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good first day Emma!” Mary Margaret said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to stay too late at the boss’ office huh?” Ruby teased again, earning her a flash of Emma’s middle finger before the blonde slipped on her jacket and left the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so she was half an hour earlier than Regina expected her, even if she did stop by Granny’s to grab a to-go coffee and a bear claw to try and kill time. But that wasn’t bad, right? Of course not. She ate the last bit of her claw and chewed before she made sure she had nothing stuck in her teeth and brushed off the non-existent crumbs off her shirt…twice…before she got out of her car, coffee cup in hand, and with a deep breath to ready herself, rang the doorbell…wiping her mouth again for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She became nervous again when no one answered after five minutes and hesitantly rang the doorbell again. Her nerves started nagging her after another five minutes passed with no answer. She pulled out her phone, spinning it over in her hand a couple of times as she decided whether texting Regina would be a good idea or not. She didn’t want to seem pushy, being that she showed up early, but she figured better safe than sorry, so she quickly typed out a text (and by ‘quickly’ I mean she wrote a message, deleted it, wrote another one, deleted </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>one and then wrote a new one and had to psych herself up before actually hitting send.)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Morning Regina, I know I’m early but I’m just wondering if everything is okay because I rang the doorbell twice already?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated the message and logic told her that if everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay she wouldn’t get an answer because Regina wouldn’t be able to. But texting was the first step, right?…</span>
  <em>
    <span>right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone beeped </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank god </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she needed to read the message twice because </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine I’m nervous now quit it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina Mills: Good morning dear, sorry about that. There’s a spare key under a fake rock right next to the porch step, I’m in the back garden. Come on through.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma sighed in relief and looked for the rock, finding it fairly easily and opening the door before she put the key back in it’s hiding spot and then entered the house. She stepped through the foyer and kitchen and into the back garden, the door to which was open, and found Regina up on a ladder by a tall apple tree, her head and shoulders hidden in the leaves and branches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina?” Emma asked, startling the woman. “Woah, hey easy you don’t wanna fall off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t see you there. Good morning.” Regina said, giving her a smile before she looked back into the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something up with your tree?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Came out here to pick a couple of fresh ones. There’s a wasp’s nest up here. I'm trying to see if it’s abandoned or not.” Regina explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I’m no expert but you’re getting pretty close, so if you haven’t been attacked by wasps yet I’m guessing they’ve packed up and shipped out.” Emma chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I see it, you’re right it’s empty.” Regina said. “Hang on lemme just yank this off…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful sometimes they get stuck pretty tight.” Emma said, unsure if she should try and do something to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That seems to be-” Regina grunted as she pulled on the empty nest. “The case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey careful you don’t fall off.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost-” Grunt. “Got. It.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of yanks and the nest finally gave way, but Regina had yanked too hard and was falling backward before she knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina!” Emma called out, moving behind her and holding her arms out. As luck would have it, Regina fell right into them, the mayor’s arms clinging tightly around Emma as her mind recognized what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…my god.” She sighed in relief when she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>hit hard ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Emma said, still in a little shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…I just…” She looked around and then her eyes landed on Emma finally and she gave her a smile. “Good catch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks.” Emma smiled back nervously. “You didn’t jolt your neck too hard or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m fine. I could have seriously been hurt.” Regina sighed. “Seems you have a knack for being my family’s savior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean…” Emma chuckled nervously. “Right place right time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes well…” Regina chuckled. “Thank god for that then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Emma shrugged a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama? Emma?” a small voice came from the door, and Emma hadn’t put Regina down yet, nor had the Mayor jumped down, and Emma turned to face the voice still holding the brunette in her arms, only to see a curious little Henry, still in his pajamas and smiling curiously with a little head tilt that was too cute for words. “What ch’ya doin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Emma said, unsure why she felt like her hand was inside a forbidden cookie jar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny gasp and grin. “You two playin’ wedding?! Oh, can I be the ring boy?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are…what?” Emma’s face turned red and Regina rolled her eyes with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sweetie, Emma was just helping mama with something.” Regina said, moving her legs, prompting Emma to set her down gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what?” Henry gave her a look because </span>
  <em>
    <span>what on earth would require a grown woman to carry another able-bodied, not-injured-in-any-way, grown woman?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apple picking?” Emma said dumbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh do we got fwesh ones?!” Henry asked happily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emma thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>The kid loves apples more than the idea of his mother marrying me…wait…what did you just? Shut up Swan, just shut up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sure do baby, they’re in the bowl.” Regina said, taking her son’s hand to lead them into the kitchen, Emma following the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have one with peanut butte’?” He asked with a grin. Regina nodded and kissed his head, crouching down to his level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go get dressed while I make it and warm up your chocolate milk?” Regina asked. Henry shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I stay in my jammies?” he asked. Regina gave him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on baby, go get dressed…please? For mama?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But mama.” He whined. Suddenly Regina pouted her lips and gave him a puppy-eye look and Emma would have given her the whole goddamn world. Henry just sighed and agreed to get out of his pajamas. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Regina kissed his head. “Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too mama.” He said, hugging his arms around her neck tightly before kissing her cheek and turning to go upstairs. Suddenly he gasped and stopped, coming back into the kitchen and running right into Emma’s legs, nearly throwing her off balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, hey buddy.” Emma chuckled, hugging him back gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Emma. Good mo’ning.” He grinned at her before he turned around to go upstairs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning hugs are important.” Regina nodded towards Emma with a smile and she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently” she said. “That was cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a sweet boy.” Regina sighed before she moved and turned on the coffee machine. “Can I offer you some coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I already had two this morning, maybe I should watch my intake.” Emma shrugged. Regina gave her a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need at least five for a full day of him.” She warned. “But I guess you could space them out throughout your day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good plan.” Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I heard you met my parents.” Regina said conversationally. “How badly do I have to apologize for my mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Emma shook her head. “She was fine, I mean she thought I was a total stranger trying to kidnap your son, but I guess that was as reasonable a thought as any. We cleared it up when I told her how I knew the kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She tends to get overprotective of him. She was the same with me when I was a child.” Regina shrugged. “Mother’s habit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem a lot more relaxed though, if you don’t mind my saying so.” Emma said. Regina nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I am protective of him of course, but as long as I have my eyes on him I’m not worried, and you build up trust with certain people. Lucky for me it’s a small town and everyone knows him around here.” The mayor explained. “The minute they see him hanging around someone new, I’ll be informed about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re expecting people to tell you some strange blonde woman’s trying to kidnap your kid?” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Regina nodded, followed immediately by a laugh. “So don’t go getting any ideas, Swan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, there goes my plan to steal the cutest kid in the world.” Emma said jokingly, adding on to the act by dropping her cheek onto her fist on the island counter. Regina laughed again and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re certainly going to keep him entertained.” She said. “Oh I almost forgot…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette woman pulled a key out of her pocket and handed it to Emma. “This is a copy of my house key, figured you’d better have your own in case you need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Cool.” Emma said, gently brushing her fingers against the palm of Regina’s hand as she took the key into her own, trying to ignore the way the soft skin felt under her fingers. Something clicked in her mind just then and she moved to her bag, opening it and pulling out a folder, handing it to Regina. “This is for you, the contract and the insurance form. Signed and sealed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to add?” Regina asked for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, it’s a pretty sweet deal actually, I didn’t see the insurance thing coming.” Emma said. Regina shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hospital bills are downright criminal.” She said. “I’m lucky enough that I’m old money, and I can afford to cover my employees. My secretary, Alicia, I can’t cover unfortunately because she’s a government employee, I can’t use my own funds to cover her because it would look like buying votes. Stephanie however is my personal assistant paid from my own pocket, and she gets the same treatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…that’s really generous.” Emma said. Regina shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do what I can. Ideally the republicans would get their heads out of their asses and allow free health care access to everyone but…It’ll be a long hard road before we get there.” She said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you ever decide to run for president, you can count on my vote.” Emma said with a smirk. Regina chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She said. “Though I think that will be a while yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama.” Henry’s voice came down. Regina and Emma both looked up, their eyes going wide as they were faced with the tiniest version of Batman in history. “I’m dwessed!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Henry munched happily on his peanut butter slathered apple slices - in a green t-shirt with a blue and red dinosaur on it and the tiniest pair of jeans Emma had ever seen since his mother, with Emma’s help, had finally convinced him that he didn’t need to sit around in his batman costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But what if I need to go and fight cwime?” he pouted. His argument was solid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well if you’re already in your costume you don’t get to do the cool costume-change sequence.” Emma had piped up, getting a raised brow from Regina, but-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Noooooo that’s the best part! Mama you gotta help me change into wegula’ people clothes.” He said, rather demandingly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Henry, what do we say when we want people’s help?” Regina asked sternly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uhm…oh. Please?” he gave her the biggest, most innocent grin ever and Regina nodded as she took his hand to lead him back upstairs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good boy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So my mother might be in and out of the house to leave some things that she can’t take with her.” Regina said to Emma. “But I told her you’d be here and that it’s your first day and that she’s not under any circumstances to intervene or undermine you in front of Henry in any way…or scare you away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, it’ll take a lot more than my boss’ mother to scare me away don’t worry.” Emma chuckled. Regina smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How brave of you.” Regina said as she finished her coffee. “And Steph might come over to drop off some documents, I can never be sure between her and my PR manager. It’s like it’s still the middle of an election campaign. Just introduce yourself, they don’t bite…well Steph doesn’t and my PR manager…well it depends on her mood. But if she acts like a b-word just call me and I’ll set her straight. She’s out of town at the moment though so you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about me, I’ll be fine.” Emma said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still I’d rather all the people in my life got along. Things would go a lot smoother.” Regina sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stressing out.” Emma pointed out. “Just take a deep breath, I’ll hold down the fort here while you’re gone. And you’ll get regular updates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he does anything particularly cute I want photos.” Regina pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At this point you might as well just stick a camera on him constantly.” Emma pointed to the boy who was currently biting down on a horizontal apple wedge and grinning to show a red-peel-tooth grin. Regina chuckled and poked his nose gently to get him to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chew your food carefully honey you don’t want to choke.” She said. He bit the whole wedge off the peel, his cheeks puffing out like a hamster as he chewed the apple into submission, juice dribbling down his chin a little. Emma picked up a napkin out of the holder and wiped his chin gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, crusher.” She said with a chuckle, Regina couldn’t help but smile at how smoothly Emma carried out the act of taking care of her son, even in her presence. Emma looked over to Regina and the brunette shook her head at her son. “So, anything particular on the agenda for today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides opening the first official council meeting since the end of the election campaign and having to deal with Spencer’s ugly mug all day? Not much. I’m nervous about my first town hall meeting though, which is ridiculous because these people voted for me and it was a landslide victory but, god knows there’s gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>there asking about the lies Spencer tried to spread to get me to lose. Probably his reporter pet Sidney.” Regina sighed and Emma looked at her with concern. Their eyes met and Regina snapped out of her stress-induced daze. “Oh. You meant with Henry…of course you did…Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s cool.” Emma said, taking another napkin and tucking it into Henry’s shirt because these apples were extra juicy and he was a dribbler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get many people to vent to so sometimes it just spills out. God knows how many times I ended up talking to him about it without him even understanding a word.” Regina gestured to her son, uninterrupted by the world as he drank his chocolate milk through a straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey if you need to vent, I got a pair of ears.” Emma shrugged. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to bother you with my troubles.” Regina waved off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your life so I’m not going to push if you don’t want to share, but keeping it all in until it spills out can’t be healthy.” Emma said. “You need to talk, god knows I need something interesting to hear about in my life. They’re my friends and I love them but Mary Margaret is a school teacher, and Ruby is a waitress, listening to their day can get boring sometimes…I always liked a good political thriller.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina chuckled at Emma’s joke and nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” The brunette said with an appreciative smile. Despite the conversation they’d just had, Emma raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” she asked. Regina shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well in the past three days you’ve successfully saved my son from getting run over, won my mother over just a little bit - and that is no easy feat let me tell you, saved me from something that could have been, at best, a minor concussion, and put my mind at ease about the wellbeing of my son while I’m gone. And now you’re offering to let me vent to you about my work-related stress. Most of that isn’t in your contract.” She listed off with an appreciative smile. Emma shrugged back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just cause you’re my boss doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, right?” she said. Regina chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You actually mean that?” she said. Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you sound surprised?” the blonde asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I have very few friends for a reason - people are usually terrified when the name Mills is involved. At least when it comes to the women in the family.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t scare easy.” Emma said matter-of-factly. “I’ve seen my share of scary situations, I’ve lived through all of them - thankfully. Maybe you’ve just been hanging around sheltered rich kids just a bit too much. You need someone from the wild side of the tracks in your life. I can be that girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina chuckled at Emma’s cocky grin and Henry laughed too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s funny mama?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me.” Emma said. “I’m making your mama laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asked with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause laughing is good for you buddy.” Emma said. “And I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” he challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She said, doing ridiculous eyebrow wiggles at him before making a funny face, getting him to squeal in laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How you doing that?” He asked with a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My face is rubber.” She said, hooking her fingers into the corners of her mouth and stretching her lips impossibly wide while opening her eyes as far as possible. Henry threw his head back and clutched his sides as he laughed and Regina couldn’t help but join in - between how ridiculous Emma was being and having not heard Henry laugh so heartily with anyone else but her in a long time, it was downright infectious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laughing’s good?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laughing is very good.” Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like when mama laughs.” Henry said. “Sounds pwetty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhm mama has a pretty laugh.” Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well thank you, you two.” Regina chuckled softly as she moved to rinse out her coffee cup. “Henry finish up your breakfast I have to clean your plate and cup before I go and I need to go soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle that.” Emma offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re only covered for lunch and dinner if you're on overtime I don’t-” Regina said but Emma was getting up and shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends do favours.” She said, picking up Regina’s bag and blazer and handing both to her. “Go to work, kick some a-…butt. Don’t worry about the kid or the house. They’ll both be here and clean when you get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma…” Regina sighed and gave her a look but Emma gave her one back that said she meant business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stressing out today, so you need the extra push and help, that’s why I’m here.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you at lunch to check in.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only after you’ve eaten, you strike me as the type to skip lunch if you’re stressed.” Emma said. Regina took her blazer out of Emma’s hand and slipped it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hired you to take care of my son, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regina rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad said you’re too old to have a nanny.” Emma chuckled. “Prove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me if you need </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Regina insisted as she took her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if absolutely necessary or an emergency, otherwise you’ve got enough on your plate.” Emma crossed her arms. Regina leveled her with a look but Emma raised a brow that said there was little room for argument and the brunette sighed, moving to kiss her son on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry.” She said, playing with his hair gently. “You be good for Emma okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes mama.” He nodded. Giving her a big, peanut butter stained grin. Regina smiled back at him and kissed his cheek a few times in quick succession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama loves you.” She said, kissing his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love mama.” He grinned back. Regina chuckled softly and kissed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be home at the usual time okay?” she said. He held up his open palm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five!” he announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes baby.” Regina nodded and kissed his cheek again. Tearing herself away from her son was always a difficult feat. “In the meantime Emma will be here okay? You gotta be good for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will mama.” He nodded. “I pwomise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” She said, hugging him tightly. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loads and loads!” he said, his voice muffled as he hugged her back, his face buried in her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And loads and loads.” She nodded, kissing his head again. He held her tightly for just another minute before he let go and smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day!” he said. “Kick a butt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He learned that from you.” Regina looked pointedly at Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s a very valid point.” Emma said with a smirk. Regina chuckled and kissed Henry’s head </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>before she picked up her bag and tore herself away from her son before she gave in and called in sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.” She said to Emma at the door. Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” The blonde said and Regina gave her one last appreciative smile before she walked off her porch and Emma gently shut the door. The blonde sighed, psyched herself up for her first day, and went back into the kitchen to see Henry resting his cheek on his little fist and staring at his last apple slice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You full buddy?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I Miss mama.” He said with a pout. Emma sighed softly, gently running her fingers through his hair like she’s seen Regina do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay to miss people buddy. But hey she’ll be home at five remember? And until then you and I can play and do whatever you want.” Emma said, hoping that would make the little boy feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He said, poking at his last apple wedge, staining his finger with peanut butter. “I just wish she could stay and play with me sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww buddy.” Emma wrapped her arms around him gently. “If I had as awesome a mama as yours? I would wish the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your mama?” Henry asked. Emma sighed, great, here’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...don’t have a mama.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he frowned. “But everyone has a mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>one. But I never met her, I don’t know who she is, or where she is…I grew up with a lot of different people taking care of me until I could take care of myself.” Emma explained. “But your mom? She’s a really awesome mom. You’re very lucky to have her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He nodded. He grinned up at her like he had the best idea ever. “I know! You can share my mama! That way she can be your mama too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckled and shook her head. “Buddy something tells me she’s not gonna like that idea so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” he frowned. “She likes you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so buddy, I like her too, but I’m too old to have a mama now.” She said. His frown grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So one day she won’t be my mama no more?” he said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She will, of course she will. She’ll always be your mom Henry…it’s just that I’ve never had one so I’m too old to have one now. If I had one when I was little like you I would still have her now. You’re always gonna have your mother.” She reassured the boy. He leaned over on his stool and hugged her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I always have you too?” he asked, brushing his face against her stomach to look up at her. She held him gently and brushed some hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course buddy, we’ll always be friends.” She said. “Now come on, you wanna watch some cartoons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I watch Adventure Time?” he asked with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure if it’s on!” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama got me wetfish!” Henry grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…are you trying to say Netflix?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That.” He said as he jumped off the stool and ran to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we finge’ paint?” Henry asked her casually when she walked into the living room. He’d just finished a couple of episodes of Adventure time and Emma had just helped herself to a sandwich and done the breakfast dishes, dried them, and put them away, as well as explored the kitchen to get acquainted with where everything was </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was expected to provide the kid lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your mama let you finger paint?” Emma asked, not wanting to undermine his mother or make her seem like the bad person if she doesn’t usually allow certain activities - innocent as finger painting seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh…but she has wules.” He said, holding up a small fist and then sticking out a finger. “Numba’ one. We gots to cove’ the wug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a special thing she uses for that?” Emma asked. Henry nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama keeps all my paints and things on a shelf…it’s too high fo’ me to weach though.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna show me where the shelf is?” she asked. He nodded eagerly and walked out of the room and pointed to a simple white door that blended well with the wall, clearly a closet for storing things. Emma opened the door and looked around, it was a broom closet that held cleaning supplies, but there was a single shelf at the very top of the closet with a wooden crate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Henry said. “That’s my paints box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, step back in case it falls okay?” Emma said, reaching up and sliding the box out of the shelf carefully before she brought it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weach!” he raised his hands in victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah I’m a lot taller than you buddy.” Emma flashed him a grin. He giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is mama, but she uses my sink stool.” Henry said. Emma deduced that he probably had a little stool he stood on to use the sink in the bathroom. She also figured that Regina didn’t wear heels at home, and that the woman was shorter than her without them (considering she was about her height </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>them.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I’m a lot taller than your mama too, don’t tell her I said that though.” Emma winked at him and he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A secwet?” he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>secret. Only for super heroes like you and me. Your mama a superhero?” she asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s a supa’ mama. It’s different.” He said with a shrug. “Mama nevah told me why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be a super mama secret huh?” Emma said. His eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooooh.” He said, his eyes going wide in realization before he nodded rapidly. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, let’s see what’s in your paint box huh?” Emma said, looking around in the box. There were small plastic jars of lots of non-toxic paints, a few brushes, a box of crayons. There was also a blank sketchbook that held thick paper that could withstand lots of paints. Folded up in the bottom of the box Emma found two paint-stained t-shirts - one small one for Henry and then an adult sized one that must have been meant for when Regina joined him in the activity. She also found two tarps, one very large one that was meant to go all over the floor and - more importantly - the carpet, and a smaller one. There was also a length of thick string that Emma was as yet unsure of its use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay so what’s rule number two?” Emma asked. The tiny fist returned, this time with two fingers sticking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gots to covah the table.” Henry stated as a fact. “Mama uses the stwing so the sheet don’t fall off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay so we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to cover the table and use the string so that the sheet </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall off okay buddy?” Emma corrected. Henry just giggled at her and she raised a brow at him. “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kinda sound like mama.” He said with a smile. “I like it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh do you young man?” Emma tried her best impression of his mother. He was laughing harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama only calls me that when she wants me to do stuff.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like calling you buddy.” Emma tickled his tummy and chuckled when he laughed and pushed her hands away. “Okay, rule number three buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiny fist, three fingers up, he stated. “We weah the special shewts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These?” Emma held up the t-shirts and he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He said. “The little one’s mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? I thought the </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>one was yours.” She joked, lifting the shirt and bunching it up to put it over his head, getting him to laugh loudly when it fell around him and almost completely off his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo silly. The big one is mama’s!” he laughed. “See look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma tilted her head as he held up the shirt as high as he could (covering himself completely as he stretched his arms up high over his head) to show her that the shirt had </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mama</span>
  </em>
  <span> painted on it in purple, a heart in a matching color right under it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you paint that for mama?” Emma asked. Henry put the shirt down and nodded with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh! She painted mine!” he pointed to the small one and Emma held it up to see that it had </span>
  <em>
    <span>Henry</span>
  </em>
  <span> painted on it in blue, a tad neater than how he’d painted his mother’s title on hers. His name also donned a heart right underneath it. “It’s in blue! That’s my favowite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is purple your mama’s favourite?” Emma asked. Henry nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nana uses the shewt sometimes too…I asked if she wanted one too but, she said no.” The boy frowned but shrugged as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>what do you gotta do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww well it was very sweet of you to ask anyway.” Emma said. “Do you think mama will mind if I use it for a little bit while we paint together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Henry shook his head. “She hasn’t used it in a while…mama’s got weally busy lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well mama has a big responsibility you know?” Emma said gently. “She runs the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole </span>
  </em>
  <span>town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” He nodded with a grin. “Mama’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>queen!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep but shh.” Emma covered her mouth with a single finger. “People don’t know she’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>queen. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They don’t want a queen, so she calls herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>mayor </span>
  </em>
  <span>and let’s them help in making big decisions for the town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s secwetly a queen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked. Emma nodded. Apparently it was very important for his mother to be a queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, but we can’t call her a queen in public, otherwise the citizens might revolt.” She stage-whispered. Henry nodded  hastily and made a show of pretending to zip his lips, lock it, and toss the key behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No queen. Mayo’ mama.” He said with a single, determined nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go finger paint huh?” Emma held up the shirts and he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” he cheered and ran off into the living room again, Emma in tow with the box in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mama got anymore rules bud?” Emma asked as she pushed the table just out of the room so that she could set down the tarp before doing what was probably not the safest thing by carrying the coffee table up all by herself - but it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No touching things with paint-hands.” He stated with a nod. “And we gots to keep wateh’ in a bowl to clean our fingah’s”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good rule.” Emma sighed as she put the table down and set the smaller tarp over it. She made sure the sides were even. “Hey buddy come here and help me huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just place your hands down on the sheet on the table so that it doesn’t slip off while I tie it.” Emma explained. He nodded and waited for Emma to put the string loosely around the table. “Okay, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry pressed his hands down the middle of the table </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard and Emma tied a tight knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, you can let go.” Emma said, Henry jumping as he removed his hands and lifting his arms up in cheer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did it!” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah buddy.” Emma held an open palm up and let him slap it with his own in the tiniest high five in history. “Okay put on your shirt. I’ll go get some water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He said, grabbing it when Emma handed it to him. She put Regina’s shirt on easily and pulled two papers out of the sketch book, placing one at either end of the table and carefully setting out the paints in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go get some water.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay Em!” Henry said as she went into the kitchen, found a plastic cereal-sized bowl and filled it up with water. She grabbed a generous pile of napkins and headed back into the living room to see Henry sitting back on his knees quietly. He smiled up at her when she came in and she smiled back, putting the bowl down next to the paints, the napkins right next to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gots to keep the paint clean, s’what mama says.” Henry nods. Emma nodded back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah buddy, you don’t wanna mix them up and get your yellow all blue and your blue all red.” She said. Henry giggled and pushed himself up on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes puhple!” he said. “Mama’s favourite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it does buddy.” She said. “You wanna paint something for your mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do! I wanna paint a poh-and p- uhhh…” he poked his chin as he thought hard on the right word and then shrugged. “A painting. Of our family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds awesome buddy.” Emma smiled at him, sitting over at her space, unsure yet what to paint. She never really painted or drew much as a kid, seeing as all the other kids usually stole her crayons and paint. The one time she did she got yelled at for making a mess (which the other kids had made and then blamed on her) and got her drawing torn into pieces for it. She let out a soft breath, not sighing loudly so that Henry wouldn’t think she was upset or bored and looked up to see him looking intently at his paper, his two index fingers stained with blue and green paint, his little tongue poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. Emma found she couldn’t help smiling as she watched him. And then Regina’s voice echoed in her mind and she pulled out her phone, making sure the sound was off so that she didn’t disturb the boy while she sneakily snapped a photo of him and then hit “share” to send it to his mother in a text.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[To: Regina Mills:] He wanted to finger paint. Cutest Picasso ever. (I borrowed your painting t-shirt, hope that’s okay!)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Emma would never know it, but across town in the Mayor’s office, while she was trying not to have a stress induced break-down because of all the paperwork that landed on her desk as soon as she walked in and five minutes away from her first council meeting, Regina received the picture and got a jolt of confidence, when the reason she did what she did popped up in a photo framed by a text cloud, with Emma’s text underneath it. She smiled and quickly typed a response out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[To: Emma Swan:] Thank you for the picture, made my day. (And that’s fine dear, no worries.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Weady!” Henry announced, standing up and going over to the water bowl to rinse his fingers and wipe them on a clean napkin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Emma said, shrugging at her child-like drawing of her yellow bug. Henry smiled and walked over to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see?” he asked. Emma held the paper up and showed him the picture. He beamed widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my car.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pwetty!” he said. “Is yellow you’ favowite?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like yellow, but I also really like red…I guess their both my favorite.” Emma shrugged. “You wanna show me your picture?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” he said, running over to the other side of the table to pick up the paper, holding it out in front of him. “Can you guess what it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see…I see the sky, and the sun…and the people are standing on the grass, is that the park?” she asked. He nodded happily. And she looked at each of the six characters in the picture, noting a particularly tiny one with a blue cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the amazing super-boy?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It’s me!” he grinned and she chuckled, nodding in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome…now let’s see…hmm.” The next character was easy - taller than Henry with short dark hair and wearing what seemed to be a purple dress “And that’s your mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uuhh huuh.” He nodded happily. She pointed to the next to characters - one wearing a red dress and the other wearing a brown shirt and pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are those your grandma and grandpa?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuh huh.” He grinned. “Two moe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next one was wearing a green dress and a black hat and had long red hair (fire engine red, according to Henry’s depiction.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that one buddy?” she asked, taking one edge of the paper so that he could turn around and face the paper with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s auntie Zee!” he said happily. “She’s mama’s sista! She goes all ovah’ the wold! And then wites about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A travel blogger, Emma guessed from Henry’s description. Not a bad job to have, especially with Regina’s parents apparently being old money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome buddy!” she said, her eyes falling questioningly on the last character, who stood right beside the little Henry in the picture with yellow hair and…a red shirt and blue jeans. She wasn’t sure who it could be but she had her suspicions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy who’s that blonde one next to you?” she asked. Henry laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s you, silly!” he said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” she said in slight surprise. “I thought you were just painting your family buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” He nodded, looking up at her with uncertainty. “But…you said you didn’t have a family…not a fo’ever one. And ev’wyone needs a family! So…so I put you in mine!…you like it Em?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma would never admit to anyone that a five year old nearly made her cry, but he did, and she gently wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it buddy.” She said. “You’re such a good kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hand it on the fwidge fo’ me? I want mama to see it when she comes home.” He said. Emma nodded and smiled before a tiny hand picked up her drawing carefully and held it up to her. “Hang you’s too! So she can see both!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay buddy.” She nodded, gently taking both drawings and standing up, Henry on her tail as she went into the kitchen. She saw the letter magnets and smiled when she saw a blue ‘H’, picking it up immediately and placing it on the edge of his paper so that it hung on the fridge without covering any of the important parts. “A nice blue H on yours huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” he grinned, pointing up to the other letters. “Em look! A wed ‘E’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.” She said, picking up the letter in question and sticking it on hers. “There we go, now your mama will see them when she comes home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” he said, punching the air with both hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna finger paint some more?” Emma asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we play with my dinos instead?” he asked. Emma gave him a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but first we gotta clean everything up okay?” she said, He nodded hastily and she lead him to the living room again to begin the clean up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Regina came home, Henry and Emma were sitting on the couch watching Young Justice (one of Henry’s current favorite cartoons.) the boy having had lunch at noon, napped at three in the afternoon as per his usual schedule, and had his post-nap snack to tide him over until dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry!” his mother called through the foyer as she walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” he jumped off the sofa to run to her, Emma hitting pause on the TV before she followed the kid out to the foyer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello my precious little prince.” Regina went down on her knees and wrapped her arms around the boy, Henry wrapping his tiny ones around his mother’s neck and burying his face in it as well, hugging her tightly. “I missed you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too mama!” he said, pulling his face away to press sloppy, wet kisses to her cheek before she did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you a good boy for Emma?” she asked. He nodded happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh! I was! Tell ‘er Em!” he looked back at the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was the best little boy all day.” Emma said, giving Regina a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little birdy told me you and Emma finger painted today.” The brunette said to the boy who’s smile turned into a beaming grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh! We followed all the wules though! Pwomise!” he said. “We hung up the dwawings on the fridge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see them baby.” She kissed his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma made macawoni fo’ lunch!” he said happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she now, did you like it?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh!” he said standing closely in front of Emma as he spoke to his mother. “We had lots of fun mama!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots?” she asked as if to confirm. He nodded hastily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And lots and lots!” he said. The older brunette kissed her son’s head before she stood up and looked at Emma with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So everything went okay?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, no problem.” Emma smiled proudly. “How’d your council meeting go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smoothly, which I wasn’t expecting what with Spencer being there.” She rolled her eyes. “But thankfully he was quite civil and we got down to business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to hear. See, I told you you’d kick butt today.” Emma said, getting a smirk from the mayor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed you did.” She said. “I should let you go. Henry, say bye to Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we was having fun!” he frowned up at Emma sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we were buddy.” Emma crouched down in front of him. “But hey, I’ll be back tomorrow to have a lot more fun with you. Same time okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna play wedding with mama in the mo’ning again?” he smiled at her cheekily and Emma tried really hard not to blush (so did Regina but he wasn’t looking at her.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just helping your mama pick apples buddy.” Emma said with a smile towards him. He nodded slowly like they were sharing a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh…picking apples.” He repeated slowly and then blinked his eyes shut really hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to wink?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh!” he said, a tiny finger going in front of his lip before she came up close to her and whispered. “It’s supposed to be a secwet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotchya.” She said with a chuckle. “See you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomowow.” He nodded, reaching up and hugging her tightly. She hugged him back gently. “Love you Em! Thanks fo’ playing with me today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime buddy.” She grinned at him. “You be good for your mom okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up straight and held up three fingers. “Supa’ hewoe pwomise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up the same salute and then ruffled his hair. “Good kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go watch your cartoons for a little bit baby.” Regina said, kissing his cheek before he retreated back to the living room. Emma stood up and smiled at the brunette. “He loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he said.” Emma chuckled. “He’s really sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see your first day went smoothly, did he go down for his nap easily?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he was worried about the superhero secret hideout but I promised him I’d guard it while he recharged his super powers.” Emma said. Regina let out a laugh and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job.” She said. “I think being his ‘superhero’ best friend will make things easier on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess that’s just another one of my super powers.” Emma shrugged. “I should get going, let you have some peace and quiet after work. See you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded. “Thanks again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, you two have a good evening.” Emma said as she picked her jacket up from the coat rack and slipped it on. Regina opened the door for her and gave her one last goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the blonde was gone, leaving Regina to click the door shut gently and let out a relieved sigh that the day had gone smoothly for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an hour later, when she’d changed and started pulling the ingredients for dinner out of the fridge, that she finally saw Henry’s drawing, the little boy sitting on the island counter and waving around a wooden spoon like a magic wand to keep his imagination occupied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby is this your drawing?” she asked with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” He grinned. “It’s our family!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognized him and herself, her parents, and her sister immediately, but stopped at the blonde character standing next to him, until it clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Emma?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” He said. “And she dwawed the yellow cah too mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She drew it baby.” She corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That.” He said with a smile. “D’you like ‘em mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re beautiful baby.” She said, coming over to him and kissing him on his forehead. “Did Emma like your drawing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh…she said she loved it.” He said with a smile on his face, but concern drew upon Regina’s face when her son looked down towards the counter and frowned. “Mama…I’m sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why baby?” she said, trying not to worry too much, though she gave him one of her hands so he could play with her fingers idly as she ran gentle fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause…Emma don’t gots a mama…she don’t gots a family.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby.” She sighed, not bothering to correct him just this once because she could see this issue really bothered him. “Sweetie sometimes…well not everyone has a family…there are some people that don’t for some reason or other. And that’s okay, that doesn’t mean they’re bad people for that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know mama.” He said, his frown still present as he looked up at her. “But Emma don’t gots a mama to love he’ like you love me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know baby.” She sighed, unsure of what else to say to the boy at this point. “But I’m sure she has other people that love her. All different kinds of love are important sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama…can Emma shawe ou’ family? We gots a big one!” he said. “She can shawe it…I don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby.” Regina gave him a soft smile and kissed his head. “You’re very sweet for wanting to share with Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She likes you mama.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she say that sweetheart?” Regina asked curiously. He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said you gots a pwetty laugh.” He said. “And she acts like you sometimes…nana says that…immulation is the best foam of factowy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imitation is the best form of flattery baby.” Regina corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That.” He grinned up at her. “You said Em’s you’e fwiend, wight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby, we’re friends.” She nodded, her mind going back to the conversation she’d had with the blonde in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn says fwiends a’e family too.” He said. “Jake’s his best fwiend…and he calls him his bwotha’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina recognised the name’s of the cartoon characters and nodded. “Yes baby sometimes friends can be just as good as family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if Emma don’t gots a family…and you’e he’ fwiend…then you gotta be he’ family!” he said. Regina sighed and ran her fingers through his hair gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really care about Emma huh baby?” she said. He nodded earnestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot and a lot!” he said. “Please cawe about he’ too mama…please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay baby.” Regina sighed, hugging him gently and kissing his head. “You’re a very good boy Henry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you mama.” He hugged her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too baby.” She said, kissing him again before pulling away. “Now come on, how about I make you some dino nuggets and mashed potatoes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” he grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promise to eat your veggies?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” He nodded. “But…no bwoccoli please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about carrots, peas, and corn?” she said. He tilted his head in thought and then nodded once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” He held out a little hand and Regina took it in hers, shaking it once. Before chuckling and kissing his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna help mama mash the potatoes?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” he punched the air happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waaaay-” Ruby tried to say but couldn’t get the word out before she startled to cackle loudly, one arm extended out towards Emma, who was rolling her eyes at her,  and her other clutched around her stomach as she laughed so hard, it quietened to nothing beyond a gentle hissing sound brought on by the lack of air reaching Ruby’s lungs, making her face as red as her name. “Way-oh god”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She coughed instead of choking on the lack of air going to her lungs and wiped away her tears. “Wait! He asked you what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Ruby he’s a child.” Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No please just let her say it one more time I want to make sure I heard right.” Ruby pleaded. Emma sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked if we were playing wedding.” She let out exasperatedly. Ruby started laughing again and she groaned. “She was gonna fall and crack her head in her back garden, I just caught the woman! It’s not my fault the kid picked that moment to walk out and look for his mother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I for one think you carried out a noble gesture, Henry is five years old he’s impressionable besides, if he thinks you holding his mother is playing a game, that must mean it’s one he’s played with friends in the past. Which means he doesn’t think anything of it, he just thinks you two are playing…innocently!” Mary Margaret reasoned, the last word shouted at towards Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay okay.” Ruby finally calmed down. “So what else huh? What did you and the kid do all day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we finger painted.” Emma shrugged. “Most exciting thing to happen all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww.” Mary Margaret gushed. “He’s such a sweet little boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really is.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you’re enjoying your new job, Emma.” Mary Margaret said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you’ll enjoy it a lot more when you finally get in to Mayor McHottie’s pants.” Ruby smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Emma stated, booking no room for argument as she picked up her empty wine glass and moved to the kitchen to rinse it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww like you wouldn’t jump at the chance.” Ruby waved off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing I’m jumping into is a shower.” Emma chuckled. “And then bed, early morning again tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Emma.” Mary Margaret said with a friendly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t moan too loudly when you have wet dreams of Regina.” Ruby teased, earning her one of Emma’s middle fingers sent her way as Emma went upstairs and into her room. She grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom, having a quick shower before she went back into her room, laying down on her bed in her bathrobe and a towel around her wet hair. She picked up her phone, opening a new text message that she’d received earlier that evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened the text, the bubble surrounded a picture of Henry, kneeling on the island counter of Regina’s kitchen, a potato masher with his tiny little fists wrapped around the handle, and a bowl of partly-mashed potatoes, clearly being beaten to submission by the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Amazing Super-Boy finally defeats his arch-foe, the dreaded Dr. Potato. Read Regina’s text under the picture. Emma chuckled as she tapped out her response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And thus the earth was forever saved. All thanks to the Amazing Super-Boy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Emma!” Henry rushed to the door when she walked in on Friday morning, wrapping his tiny body around her legs and nearly tripping her in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, speed demon.” She chuckled, crouching down and picking him up. “Man I wish I had your energy in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Regina said, coming out of the kitchen with a smirk on her face. “Good morning dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ boss.” Emma said with an amused smile at the way Regina rolled her eyes at the title. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama’s got something to ask you.” Henry poked Emma’s shoulder repeatedly. “Wight mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Subtle as always.” Regina said as Emma put him down because the five year old was starting to wiggle his way toward his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon.” He tugged at Regina’s slacks. “Pwease? Ask mama!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he talking about?” Emma asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for it.” Regina whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” he whined. “Pleeeaasseee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I should Henry.” Regina said playfully. Henry gripped at the crook of her elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you said you woooouulld” he drawled out, pulling himself up on his mother like he was playing on a jungle-gym and wrapping his tiny legs around her waist to hold on. “Please mama! You said you would!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put him in a koala costume and ship him off to Australia, they’d never tell the difference.” Emma joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a kwala?” Henry asked before he looked back at his mother and tugged at her shirt. “Please mama!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have I told you about being patient?” Regina asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno.” He shrugged his tiny shoulders and then jumped up and down again. “You said you would!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh alright, go finish your cereal.” His mother waved him off with a smile. He nodded earnestly, hugging Emma’s legs tightly once again before he ran off back into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what was that about?” Emma asked with an almost nervous smirk. Regina sighed and gave Emma a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to accept if you don’t want to. He’s adorable but that doesn’t mean he can always get what he wants.” She forewarned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O…kay.” Emma nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…my parents own the stables just outside of town, and of course Henry and I both own horses there and one of his favorite weekend activities is to go riding. I proposed we go tomorrow and the first words out of his mouth were ‘can we invite Emma?’ so…this is your invitation, but again, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” She explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma smiled, touched that the little boy wanted to share his favorite activity, and then she recalled that he had asked her the very first day they met at the store as well. Now Emma had grown up in the city for the most part, but she did recall one time when she was about Henry’s age, and her foster father at the time had taken her and her two foster brothers out on a camping trip which included a horse ride. The horse was huge and thought her hair was hay and tried to eat it, but she’d enjoyed herself, especially when she tried to make the horse go faster and he sped off and she ended up screaming - first out of shock, and then out of delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged and gave Regina a nod. “I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina.” Emma gave her a serious look back. “This isn’t my first tango with a five year old who wants to get his way. I know how to say ‘no’ if I want to but…it sounds fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s just…one more thing that might change your opinion on that…” Regina said, a slightly pained look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother will be there.” Regina dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Emma took a second and then shrugged again. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Regina insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry is your mother a cannibal with a particular taste for blonde babysitters?” Emma asked. Regina chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll be fine. Hell if she does try to eat me, I have some seriously good self defense moves.” The blonde joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s your funeral.” Regina said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad can it be?” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it depends on if my mother likes you or not. If she likes you, not much, if she doesn’t?…Well just pray she likes you.” Regina left it at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do. Now, what’s on the agenda for today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma why we goin’ to the docto’?” Henry asked her warily as he looked outside of the car window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, cause your mama says your throat hurts, does it?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He nodded sadly. “It does it a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the doctor will be able to make it feel better buddy.” The blonde tried to reassure him. “Don’t worry I’ll be there the whole time okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t mama take me? She always takes me.” He said, poking the nose of his stuffed dinosaur gently as he spoke, looking nervous. Emma sighed, understanding why this could easily upset him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well buddy mama’s got a really big job to do now that she’s mayor.” She tried to explain as best she could. “But that’s why you have me, so that I can take care of you and give you what you need when she’s not around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He nodded. “I know…I just miss her a lot now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know buddy. She misses you too, you know?” Emma said, biting her lip gently. “But hey, doesn’t it make it better when she finally does come back home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” he nodded. “Now when she comes home I gets extra kissies and stuff!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, that’s a good thing right?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuh-huh…and I get to play with you when she’s wo’kin’” he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you do buddy.” Emma nodded. “But we should go see the doctor now okay? Make sure you get all better so you can have more fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He nodded, reaching over to undo his seatbelt. Emma sighed, thankful that she managed to get through that conversation, and got out of the car, opening Henry’s door and taking his hand as soon as he hopped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emam wasn’t exactly comfortable around doctors. Past experiences had meant that her mind associated doctors with being forced to move to a new family. Usually, because the doctor would find bruises and scrapes all over her, some because she was a rowdy kid who roughhoused a lot. Some, unfortunately, were because she didn’t behave the way the foster parents wanted her to, and they had very harsh ways of disciplining kids. Either way, it usually ended with her being moved to another family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she knew that wasn’t the issue here, and given that Henry looked scared stiff, she knew she had to keep her cool for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tell the doctor’s office was classy - no surprise there, given that Regina was stinkin’ rich. But even the look of the place said classy. It felt more like you were walking into a massage parlour than a doctor’s office, and you could tell that they had a whole feng shuei, relaxing atmosphere thing going on. Somewhere, she smelled lavender, and there were two candy bowls on the receptionists’ desk, one marked as chocolates, and the other marked as hard candy. She immediately grabbed one from the first one. It was a very smooth milk chocolate filled with buttercream. She grabbed a handful more before the receptionist could see and shoved them in her pocket, before grabbing one from the other bowl and popping it into her mouth. Butterscotch. Score.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, do you have an appointment?” the receptionist asked with a smile sweeter than the two candies mingling in Emma’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhm.” Emma mumbled as she swallowed her mouthful. “Henry Mills please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me!” Henry piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well let’s take a look for you on the computer, shall we?” the receptionist said playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’s wight here…'' Henry frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just looking to see where your appointment is written down buddy.” Emma explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Henry nodded. “‘Kay”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go.” The receptionist said. “Henry Mills, 11 o’clock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m five.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the time we go see the doctor, buddy.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Henry nodded. “‘Kay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d like to take a seat over in our TV room, I think Sesame Street is on.” The receptionist encouraged. Henry gasped loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elmo!!!” he cried, his sweet little voice going hoarse halfway through. “Ow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy buddy.” Emma said as she moved to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ma’am?” the receptionist called, handing her a clipboard with a form on it. “Mayor Mills informed us that you’ll be with him for today, we just need you to fill in this form? It’s just a security measure. You can take it with you and I’ll come pick it up from you when it’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, no problem.” Emma said, taking the clipboard and pen and following Henry. He was sitting in a big arm chair in a room with a large flat screen TV that looked too expensive for Emma to even dream about owning, like, ever. The arm chairs were made of leather and looked like they would be able to recline if they weren’t pushed up against the wall. She sat down in the one next to Henry’s and focused on the form in front of her, until she felt something weird push against her calves and looked down. Jutting out from the base of the chair were two half-hoops, like cuffs, but they were wrapped in soft leather and looked big enough to push your legs into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gots to put your legs in ‘em, Em.” Henry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they rub ‘em.” Henry said. “Look, I’ll show ya. Put your legs in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma shrugged and did as the five year old asked her to. Henry reached to her arm rest on his said and pushed on a panel she hadn’t noticed was there. He pressed a button, and suddenly her chair started vibrate, the cuffs around her legs squeezed and released in a pleasant massaging motion, and the headrest behind her head did the same. The chairs in the waiting area were massage chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get sick more often.” Emma muttered to herself, leaning back and enjoying the massage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sleepy Em?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buddy…” She said, hearing the vibrations reverberate through her voice. “I just feel real good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama likes the massage chairs too.”  Henry shrugged, hugging his dinosaur toy closer to him and resting his chin on the dino’s head. “Ems, you dropped your paper thingy...s’you makin’ a dwawing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? No.” Emma sat up, hitting the button and stopping the massage chair. “Thanks for reminding me buddy, I have to write some important stuff down for the nice lady at the desk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Henry said, going back to the cartoons on TV. Emma smiled at him before she picked up the clipboard and filled it out with all her details. Regina had told her that she’d informed the clinic that Emma would be a pre-approved guardian for Henry, and that she’d need to give them some contact details in case something happened or they couldn’t reach Regina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished filling in the form and placed it on the small table in front of them before hitting the button on the massage chair, leaning back, and melting at the hands of mechanical furniture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In about 20 minutes (it felt like less to Emma, who was enjoying herself) the receptionist came over and told Henry it was his turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” he frowned and got off his chair, looking expectantly at Emma, who got up and picked up the clipboard, handing it to the receptionist as she stepped up to her. The woman smiled at Emma, glancing at the form to make sure it was filled in accordingly and then nodded to her, leading them towards the door with a name-plate on it that said </span>
  <b>Dr. V. Whale. Pediatrician. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma gently knocked on the door and waited for someone to invite her in, instead, the door swung open fully in front of her and the smiling face of a blonde man met her gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” he said. “You must be...Miss Swan, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” she said nervously. “And I’m guessing you’re Dr. Whale?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right you are.” he nodded, before looking down. “Hey there, Henry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Doc.” Henry frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, why so glum, chum?” the doctor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My throat hurts again.” Henry pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, no worries buddy. We’ll fix that right up now, won’t we?” Dr. Whale said. “Come on in you two, have a seat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Whale walked further into his office and Emma looked down questioningly at Henry, who silently shrugged at her before walking into the office and climbing up onto a chair in front of Dr. Whale’s desk. Emma followed him inside the office, closing the door behind her and sitting down next to the boy, watching Dr. Whale type something on his computer expertly before looking at Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So buddy, besides the sore throat, how are you feeling?” he asked. “Any cough? Fever? Does your tummy feel funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Henry shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you mind if I take a look at your throat?” Dr. Whale asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Henry said. The doctor got up, pulling his flashlight out of his lab coat’s pocket, giving it a few clicks to flash it before he turned it on and left it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He said, approaching Henry, who seemed to be bracing himself. “Head back please, open your mouth and say ‘aah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaaaaaaaaaaaah” Henry exaggerated. Dr Whale shone the light into the boy’s throat and examined him carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhm” Dr. Whale hummed decisively. “Okay buddy, I’m gonna feel around your neck for a second okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” Henry shrugged, lifting his head again. The doctor took his chin into his palms, and started poking the base where Henry’s neck stopped and his head started, feeling around the area of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Henry whined, and Emma had to reel in her protective instincts to stop herself from punching Whale’s lights out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, buddy.” Dr. Whale said, looking at him with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’it my toe-nails bein’ sick again?” Henry asked. The doctor laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>tonsils</span>
  </em>
  <span> buddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That.” Henry frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, buddy, your tonsils are sick again. I’m sorry.” Whale said, gently stroking his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’okay.” Henry shrugged. “Am I gonna have to take medicines?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to if you want to feel better, buddy.” Dr. Whale said. “But you can also have some ice cream and jello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YAY!” Henry cheered before coughing. “Ow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, buddy.” Emma said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” Henry said, his shoulders slumped sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Dr. Whale said towards Emma. “For now we’ll keep him on the basics - just some Advil to ease the pain and reduce the swelling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Dr. Whale said as he filled in a prescription. “I’m giving you a prescription for penicillin with a blank date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma gaped at him. “Uhh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Regina and I do it all the time. Henry’s had chronic tonsillitis since he was a baby. He’s likely to get a fever in a day or two.” Whale said, “When that happens, fill in the date, and get him these antibiotics immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Uhh…” Emma looked at him skeptically as she took the paper, figuring she would need to have a talk with Regina about this. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma?” Henry asked, pulling Emma from deep within her own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah buddy?” Emma asked, trying not to look worried for his sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we get ice cream before we go home?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea, Henry.” Dr. Whale piped up. “Ice cream will help your throat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...Ice cream is medicine?” Henry’s face perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor’s orders!” Whale responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to ask your mom first, Henry.” Emma said. “She wants me to call and tell her how the visit went, and I’ll ask, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay!” Henry grinned, hopping off the chair and walking towards the door. Dr. Whale got up and opened the door for them. Emma made sure she had all her things and all the papers Whale gave her and followed them out of his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh Emma?” Dr. Whale whispered to her. She turned and looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do me a favour?” Whale gave her a soft, almost sympathetic smile. “Tell Regina that it’s about time she and I had that talk. She’ll know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to tell her.” Emma nodded, her worry about the little boy in her charge increasing exponentially. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Emma stole another handful of butterscotch candies from the reception bowl on their way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got Henry settled in the car and handed him a couple of candies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna call your mom real quick before we go, okay?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask her please?” Henry grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About ice cream, of course buddy.” she said, giving his arm a comforting squeeze before she walked a few steps away from the car and pulled out her phone. It only rang once before she heard Regina’s voice come through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Emma said, hoping she didn’t sound worried. “How’s it going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White men are aggravating and I hope the next council election leads to more women in office because if I have to hear one more lame golfing joke that I have to pretend to laugh at I’m going to beat someone to death with their own nine-iron.” Regina said before she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get that off your chest?” Emma asked with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you. How is Henry? What did the doctor say?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonsillitis.” Emma answered. “He said to give him Advil for now, but uhm...he gave me...uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A blank-dated prescription?” Regina answered. “He does that. Henry’s had chronic Tonsillitis since he was a baby. He had a fever within the first week since his birth. I nearly lost my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you, damn.” Emma sighed. “So I shouldn’t worry about the prescription?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s common practice for Whale with all patients with similar issues.” Regina said. “How’s Henry doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As perky and jolly as ever. I’m jealous. The last time I had a cold I couldn’t even handle sunlight coming in through a window...with a blind!” Emma said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last time I had a cold I couldn’t keep any sort of food down because of how much phlegm my body was producing. You’re not the only one who’s jealous.” Regina sighed. “But I’m happy to know he’s in high spirits at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Actually I have a request from the little prince.” Emma said. “Dr. Whale said that giving him ice cream might help soothe the pain, so Henry wants ice cream now. Full disclosure though, I don’t think he cares too much about the medicinal qualities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina chuckled. “No I don’t imagine so. It’s getting close to lunch time anyway...How about you treat him to Granny’s? I’ll reimburse you for you both at home tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried about that.” Emma shook her head. “What’s the limit on that ice cream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t go full blown banana split or something. A couple of scoops. When I really want to treat him, we split a sundae.” Regina said. “I trust your judgement so you do what you feel is best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate your confidence.” Emma said. “Hey so...I don’t know what he meant by it, but Whale said it was about time you two had some kind of talk? He said you’d know what I was talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...oh.” Regina sighed. “Yes, I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Emma asked, her worries increasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you how much I appreciate the fact that you care, Emma.” Regina said. Emma could tell the brunette was smiling at her. “I’ll have to explain later tonight, is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Emma nodded. “Listen, whatever it is...I’m here okay? For...for both of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I can’t thank you enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tonight. Hopefully you haven’t golf-clubbed anyone to death by then...if you do I know a guy who knows a guy.” Emma joked, getting a laugh from Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crazy.” the brunette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who hired crazy, so what does that say about you?” Emma teased, getting another soft snort from the mayor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please go feed my son and stop making me look crazy, I’m pretty sure my secretary is calling a psychiatrist as we speak.” Regina said. “Thank you, Emma...Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any time, boss lady.” The blonde teased, lingering for just a moment before she hung up and went back to Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What she say?” he asked immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said we get to have lunch at Granny’s!” Emma grinned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YAY!” he cheered, letting out a cough after. “Ow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buddy…” Emma said with a warning tone. “You need to let your throat rest, and the way to do that is to not yell or talk loudly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Henry said, immediately dropping his volume to a whisper. “Yaaay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckled at him. “She also said yes to ice cream buddy. Do you want your own scoops or do you wanna maybe split a sundae with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sometimes split sundaes with mama!” Henry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know buddy, she told me.” Emma nodded. “So what do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sundae please?” Henry grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay buddy.” she smiled at him through the rearview mirror as she started the car up and they drove off to Granny’s.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Regina got home on Friday, Henry and Emma had gotten home, Henry had played a little with some toys, but seemed more quiet than usual. Emma checked his temperature a couple of times, thankfully he hadn’t gone over normal levels, but the boy seemed tired after a while, and when Emma gave him his first dose of Advil, he conked out on the couch about 30 minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I carried him up to his bed, figured he’d sleep better.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you wanted to take advantage of my Smart TV while you had the chance.” Regina teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Guilty.” Emma shrugged. Regina laughed a little, shaking her head and then sighing, the worry over her son once again washing over her. “Hey…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked up at the blonde, her lip between her teeth as she gnawed on it. Emma came around the kitchen island where she’d been standing and came over next to Regina, a comforting hand going to the shorter woman’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me.” Emma said. Regina sighed, shoulders slumping as she tried to ease the tension in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry’s always had issues with his tonsils. It gets so bad sometimes he has trouble swallowing his food. When he gets sick he gets </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>sick. Most of the time it starts out like this - a sore throat. Usually he has a fever within two days and can’t keep a single bit of food down.” Regina sighed again. “Dr. Whale had suggested about a month or two ago that it might be time to consider a tonsillectomy...but I told him I wasn’t sure. Henry’s so young. He won’t understand what’s going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded. “And he probably won’t remember anything by the time he grows up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Regina raised a brow at her. Emma chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a tonsillectomy - it sucked. But I had it at 7 years old because no one cared enough before then to do it.” She explained. “Raised in the system, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Regina said softly. “Well...how’d it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The doctor tried to keep me calm by telling me the anesthesia would smell like strawberries. It didn’t. It reeked like hell. I freaked out and I tried to remove the mask. The doctors and nurses tried to stop me and I punched someone in the face. I don’t know who because they all had those face masks on.” Emma shrugged. Despite herself, Regina laughed. “Eventually they managed to hold me down long enough to knock me out. I woke up and I couldn’t talk. I think they gave me a stuffed toy but I don’t remember. They didn’t know what they were doing and didn’t give me a saline IV like they should have, so I ended up puking my guts out most of the night until a nurse came to check on me and realized I needed one. Then I slept like a baby. They sent me home the next day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...what’s your point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Number one? Don’t lie to kids about how things are going to smell. It’s dangerous. I think I knocked a tooth out.” Emma said, Regina laughed again. “And number two? I did it when I was seven and the memories are still pretty fuzzy. I barely remember most of it. Just the most traumatic parts, and I doubt it’ll be the same with Henry - mostly because I’ll be there by your side every step of the way and if I see the tiniest slip up, I’m going to start punching people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have some special kind of hatred for medical staff, or are you just passionate about your beliefs?” Regina teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The second one.” Emma chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well either way.” Regina shrugged. “I wouldn’t ask you to stay, not when I’d be taking time off work anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you’ll also refuse to leave Henry’s side - which I don’t blame you for - but you do need to actually consume food and water at some point during the day and a half that you’ll be with him in the hospital - so I’ll be there too.” Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t ask you to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not. I’m offering.” Emma shrugged. “I don’t have much else to do when I’m not working anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry would feel better if you were there.” Regina shrugged, dropping her head in her hands. “Oh god, my little boy needs surgery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here…” Emma said, pulling Regina into a gentle hug. Regina melted into it, though hesitantly - she wasn’t used to receiving hugs like that. But eventually she melted into Emma’s arms, her head resting gently on the blonde’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really can’t thank you enough for everything you do with Henry...and with me.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what it is about you guys but you burrowed yourselves into a very special place in my heart. So...you’re welcome.” Emma said, getting a chuckle from Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think I should do it?” Regina asked as she gently pulled back. Emma nodded at her gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he gets that sick that frequently honestly I wouldn’t even question it.” the blonde shrugged. “I know you’re scared, but Henry’s the strongest kid I ever met. He’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Regina nodded. “Thank you, Emma. I’m pretty sure I’d be a sobbing wreck if you weren’t here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are friends for?” Emma shrugged. Regina nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still...Thank you.” she said. “I should let you get home. I’ll see you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that still on?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless he has a fever, yes.” Regina nodded. “The fresh air might do him some good anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, the smell of horse poop always makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel better when I’m sick.” Emma said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush.” Regina waved her off. “You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you’re easy to tease.” Emma grinned at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful now, I still sign your paychecks.” Regina teased. Emma fake-gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will report you straight to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mayor!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she pointed a finger at the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, please don’t, I hear she’s quite a hard-ass.” Regina said, feigning fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear she has quite a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>ass.” Emma blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Regina raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Uh. Nothing...I didn’t say anything...I’m sorry...I have to go now.” Emma said, turning on her heel and rushing out the door before Regina could respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Ruby held her hands up to stop Emma’s rambling. It was clear the blonde was freaking out and she was talking too fast as a result. “Start over please? And this time, try a speed that’s comprehensible to the human brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina and I were talking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” Ruby nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I said something to tease her, you know, playfully or whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then she made a jab about her signing my paychecks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I said I’d go to the mayor about it, as a joke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she said the mayor was a hard-ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I said…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here it comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That the mayor has…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god you didn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A...</span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby made a noise like a dying whale and dropped her head in her hands. “You poor...unfortunate…</span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma dropped sideways on the couch she was sitting on, grabbing a throw pillow and covering her face with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I die now please?” she asked from beneath it, her voice muffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Mary Margaret piped up, having heard the whole story in silent horror so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe what, Mary Margaret?” Ruby asked, wondering what her ever-positive roommate might come up with now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she didn’t hear it?” Mary Margaret said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were like, not even 6 feet apart!” Emma blurted out, popping up from under her single-pillow sanctuary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So unless she’s going deaf or a low-flying jet was passing by…” Ruby shrugged, picking her two wine glasses and handing one to Emma. “Drink, you misguided fool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you put arsenic in this.” Emma said as she took the glass and downed half of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately I’m fresh out.” Ruby said nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a traitor.” Emma pointed a finger at her. “You should be a good friend and mercy-kill me right fucking now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get my machete.” Ruby said, a playful smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atta girl.” Emma sighed. “I’m such a dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...what did Regina say?” Mary Margaret asked. “Maybe she just took it as a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said ‘What?’ like one does when they’re appalled and disgusted.” Emma said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did you say?” Mary Margaret pressed further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I bumbled like the dumbass that I am about having to go and then I bolted out the fucking door.” the blonde answered, lifting her glass to her lips and gulping the rest of her wine down. She shoved the glass in Ruby’s direction. “More.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manners, alcoholic Oliver Twist.” Ruby rolled her eyes and took Emma’s glass, getting up and filling it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you're both being unnecessarily dramatic.” Mary Margaret said, crossing her arms. “I think Regina is going to be an adult about this, and that the comment for the harmless joke that it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Emma whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what?” Mary Margaret asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It...uh...wasn’t.” Emma sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” the school teacher exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, Emma tried to get her flirt on.” Ruby teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I please just die now?” Emma sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma! You can’t flirt with your boss like that!” Mary Margaret almost shrieked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>when she’s the mayor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma flailed her hands in defeat and made disgruntled noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mood.” Ruby shrugged, handing Emma her newly-filled glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, relax.” Mary Margaret sighed. “It’s the weekend, you’re not going over there so maybe she’ll forget about it over the next couple of days and you can forget this whole thing ever happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ruby shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope…” Emma whined, shaking her head forlornly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Ruby asked, Mary Margaret raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Emma sighed, tipping sideways with her face landing in the throw pillow that was covering her head a minute ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised her I’d go horse riding with them tomorrow because Henry wants me to join them.” she said, her voice muffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma…” Mary Margaret sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even M&amp;M thinks that was a dumb decision. And M&amp;M supports you in </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>your stupid decisions!” Ruby chastised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair!” Emma held up a hand. “I made that promise this morning before I put my foot in my mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean before you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>have put your foot in your mouth, maybe then the dumbass ‘nice ass’ comment </span>
  <em>
    <span>to your boss </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t have come out.” Ruby said, sipping her wine. “So when are we digging you out a grave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine I’ll just fill my pockets with rocks and take a long walk off a short pier.” Emma said, taking a big swig of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you destroy your liver first.” Mary Margaret pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Po-tay-to, po-tah-to.” Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one disputes potatoes. You mean to-may-to, to-mah-to.” Mary Margaret corrected her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah who the fuck says po-tah-to.” Ruby looked at Emma weirdly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever can you please just kill me now?” Emma sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look.” Mary Margaret held up her hands to stop the other two from rambling and trying to get a handle on the situation. “At this point, you’ll dig yourself into an even deeper hole by not going tomorrow. I say go, pretend the whole ‘backside’ comment never happened, and if she brings it up, just apologize. Say you weren’t thinking - which you </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>- and that you misread the situation. It’ll never happen again and you can both move on with your lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a decent plan.” Ruby shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Mary Margaret crossed her arms and nodded. Emma sighed and let out a whine, throwing herself back down onto the pillow, silently agreeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma arrived at the horse ranch in the morning, coffee in hand because it was way too damn early for her to be awake on any given Saturday. She was also the last one to arrive, </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She parked her car next to Regina’s, which she recognized immediately, and got out of the car. She wasn’t sure if she was walking through the right door but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>like an entrance, so she just went with her gut...well...the part of her gut that wasn’t telling her to abort mission and high-tail it home. No, no. The happiness of her favourite five year-old boy was at stake, she couldn’t bail. Despite how much she wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw two women and a little kid standing at the other end of the stables and she figured at least one of the women was Regina, and the kid was Henry. She wasn’t sure though, so she was too nervous to call out Regina’s name and confirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully a white horse took it up himself to be helpful and neigh loudly out of nowhere and scare the shit out of her, making her jump and scream and fall into a pile of hay, spilling her coffee, and making the two women and the kid turn around and identify themselves as they ran over to her. It was Regina, Henry...And Cora.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, asshole. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emma thought as she glared at the horse. She could have sworn he winked at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you step in your own shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma!” Regina called as she ran over to her. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Emma gave her a pained grin. “Just kind of embarrassed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine.” Regina said, reaching a hand out towards Emma to help her up out of the hay pile. Emma reached up, grabbing Regina by the elbow, Regina doing the same, and they used their matched strengths to pull Emma up. Henry was giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny to you?” Emma said, a teasing brow raised at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maxi scared you!” he giggled. “He went ‘boo!’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he now?” Emma said, giving the white horse the stink eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maximus doesn’t know that joke baby, I’m sure he was just...saying hello?” Regina tried to convince Emma. The horse in question started huffing and nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Emma shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’s gots hay in ya hairs Em.” Henry pointed. Regina shooed his finger down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s rude to point.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sowwy.” Henry said, shoving his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Emma said, running a hand through her hair and getting the hay out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to get any of your hair in the horses’ hay dear, they won’t eat it otherwise.” Cora said with a mirthful smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother!” Regina chastised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m joking!” Cora said, coming closer to Emma and her daughter. “You are alright, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, yes.” Emma nodded. “Thank you...I’m sorry if I startled you guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well my horse startled you so I suppose we could call it even.” Cora said. “You’ll have to forgive Maximus, he’s an ex-police horse so he’s used to sounding off the alarm when a stranger is around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Regina nodded. “Though he’s also good with unfamiliar riders, so he might be the match for you today, Emma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh great so now I have to deal with the ass-horse too </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emma thought as she looked over at Maximus nervously, he winked at her again, she didn’t know if she should have felt intimidated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh...sure?” Emma shrugged. “I grew up in the city, I don’t know anything about horses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh perfect.” Cora said. “Well then Maximus is definitely the best fit. He was in one of the big cities, and he’s quite calm, so he won’t pick up on your nerves...which you wear on your sleeve by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother.” Regina looked at her. Cora rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling when it comes to horse riding you must be blunt about your feelings, otherwise you’ll get matched to the wrong horse and he’ll pick up on them.” Cora said, looking at her daughter. “You know this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do.” Regina sighed. “Shall we help Emma get situated with a helmet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think one in your size will do.” Cora said, going over to the helmets hung on the wall and picking one up. “Here you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Emma took it and studied the straps. It fastened like a regular bike helmet, so she was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandma? Can I give Sven a cawwot?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course darling, come, let’s get our horses a treat while we wait for the stable hand.” Cora said, reaching for Henry’s hand and leading him towards one of the stable pens which held a younger looking horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stable hand?” Emma asked towards Regina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s getting the saddles and things that we need.” Regina said. “My parents own the stables but they rent pens out to whoever needs one, the stable hand service is included.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cool. Now I know who to come to if I ever get rich enough to buy a horse.” Emma chuckled. “So, how long have you been riding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since I was a child." Regina shrugged. "Riding was my father's favorite hobby, though he has to be careful now because of his back and such. But when I was a child we would come riding every week, when I grew up I even rode in local competitions." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow." Emma said. "Did you win any ribbons and stuff?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm an over-achiever, what do you think?" Regina chuckled. "Yes, I won five years in a row." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened in the sixth year?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I used to take part in the teens only competitions, I started at 13 years old, won every year I competed, much to the other competitors' frustration, and then I grew out of the age qualification bracket, which was just fine because by then I'd been accepted into Yale and had to focus more on academics and less on equestrianism." Regina explained. "But I still ride as much as I can, There's something incredibly calming about the whole thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean I guess it pays to have your favorite hobby also be really good exercise." Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Regina shrugged and gave Emma a mirthful smirk. "Where do you think I get such a nice ass from?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma's eyes went wide and she froze, and Regina merely turned on her heel and walked away, chuckling to herself as she approached her mother and son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Emma hissed at herself, getting a whinny from Maximus, who was nodding and kicking at the ground beneath him. It was a bit too similar to mocking for Emma's comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ass horse." she muttered at him, getting a huff in response. She was sure that horse could understand her. She was also sure he was picking on her. She didn't like that horse. Today was going to be a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they had gotten the horses saddled up and ready to go, Regina had yet to say another word to Emma that wasn't about horse riding, and Emma was beginning to get nervous about the comment again. She knew she'd have to follow Mary Margaret's advice and apologize to Regina now that the brunette had brought the comment up. Even if it seemed like Regina had been joking about the whole thing herself. She knew better than to think that just because Regina is joking about it, makes the whole thing okay. It absolutely did not. But how do you even begin to apologize for saying something like that to your boss? And how do you do it without implying that you think that the opposite is true? How do you even apologize </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma decided then and there that she was probably screwed and decided it was go big or go home - she would just say sorry for the comment and leave it at that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe Maximus will do me a solid and throw me off of him so far and it'll kill me on the spot and I won't have to deal with any of this anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Given how she thought the horse felt about her, she sorely doubted that. She figured he'd sooner be as careful as he could with her and make her live through the torment. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid horse. </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as said horse was brought over next to her by Justin, the stable boy, who was being followed by Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on 'em!" Henry said, stepping up next to her and crouching down. He laced his fingers together and held his hands out. Emma raised a brow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Buddy, what are you doing?" she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I's twyin' to help you up onto the horse like mama and Jason do with me." she frowned. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww buddy." Emma grinned at him. "Thank you, but I think I'm a bit too big for you to boost me up like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I's supah-boy! I's supah-stwong!" he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True." Emma said. "But we need to save every bit of your strength for fighting crime, okay buddy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'kay." he frowned, kicking the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Emma crouched down to his level and took his hands, bringing him closer to her a little. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mama told me you's never wode a horse." Henry pouted. "I's wanted to help you like mama helped me when I stared widin'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay buddy." Emma said. "You can help me without having to lift me up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well..How about you tell me how I get on?" Emma said. "Do I need a ladder?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Henry giggled. "You's just put your foot in the stillup, hold on to the thingies on the saddle, and you pull yourself up. You gots to swing your other leg over the horse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, that sounds easy." Emma said, reaching over for the saddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" Henry said, making her stop. "You gotta go to the other side!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gots to get on from the wight side of him, and use the wight leg first." Henry explained. "Otherwise when you get on you'll be backwards. And you'll look supah silly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, I wouldn't want that in front of your mom." Emma teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna know a secwet?" Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Emma said, leaning down when he beckoned for her to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I's did that my first time." Henry said. "Mama laughed, but then she helped me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, did she?" Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh, but it's okay cuz I's like it when mama laughs." Henry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do huh buddy?" Emma asked. Henry nodded. "You wanna make mama laugh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! What you gonna do?" Henry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do I make the horse go but very slowly?" Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You's gotta tap his sides with your heels, but if you want him to go slow you gotta do it only a little bit." Henry said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Emma nodded and looked up at the horse and stood up, knowingly climbing from the left and climbing onto the horse backwards. She prayed that the horse didn't freak out when she reached back and grabbed the reins, which he thankfully didn't, and very gently brushed the back of her boots against his side. Maximus took his prompt and began walking at a steady, slow pace forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh...Ma'am? That's not..." Jason tried to point out her obvious mistake, but Maximus had walked away from him and was now almost passing by Regina and Cora, who had slowly begun walking their horses forward. Henry was giggling and squealing loudly in glee, which made his mother and grandmother look back in time to see Emma riding gently alongside them. They stopped their horses so she started passing by them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Emma?!" Regina raised a brow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I doing this right?" Emma asked nervously. Regina's lips trembled slightly before she broke out into a big grin that slowly evolved into loud laughter. In the meantime, Jason ran over to them and stopped Maximus from walking, Henry following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Need help getting down, Ma'am?" he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just make sure I don't plant my face in the grass, kid." she said as she moved one foot out of her stirrup and climbed off of the horse. Regina was still laughing with her head thrown back, and Emma gave Henry a quick high-five. They didn't really notice that Cora could see them, or that she was now questioning their actions.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Emma got onto her horse properly, and Regina stopped laughing (She’d laughed for a good three minutes which left Emma feeling very proud of herself.) They started walking around on their horses. Cora and Henry had split up from them, mostly because Henry wanted to race his grandmother, who still had a very competitive streak (and refused to back down from a challenge, even if it was issued by a 5-year-old.) And Regina wanted to make sure Emma was okay on the horse before attempting anything the blonde wasn’t comfortable with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which meant that Emma and Regina had some time to talk on their own - something which Emma had yet to determine was a blessing or a curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay?” Regina asked. “Is the riding making you uneasy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Emma looked at Regina and then at the reins in her hands. Thankfully Maximus was calm and cooperative so far. “Yeah, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Regina nodded. “It’s just that you seem...worried?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Emma let out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah but, it’s not because of the horse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s just…” the blonde let out a soft sigh and figured this was as good a time as any to say what she needed to. “I uh, need to apologize?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina raised a perfectly sculpted brow at her. “...for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The uh…” Emma cleared her throat nervously. “The comment I made yesterday about your uh...your...rear end?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina stared at her for a second, her eyes shifting from one of Emma’s eyes to the other, and for a second Emma was reminded of that popular image of the confused woman with the multiple equations appearing in front of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Realization set in suddenly on the brunette’s face, and then she scoffed. “You don’t need to apologize for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...Don’t?” Emma narrowed her eyes at the mayor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Emma.” Regina shrugged. “It was just a joke, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...yes?” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a question?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...I uhh.” Emma shrugged. “I may have...misread the situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just joking around and being playful, no?” Regina asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Emma nodded. “And I guess it may have...accidentally? Been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>attempt at...I dunno...flirting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I see.” Regina said, some kind of smirk appearing on her face which did nothing to settle Emma’s worries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which, I obviously understand is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wholly </span>
  </em>
  <span>inappropriate! You know, being that you’re my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Emma sighed. “I’m just trying to say I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way and it won’t happen again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma.” Regina chuckled. “Relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me I’m trying.” Emma sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to worry about.” Regina went on. “Trust me, I’m used to lewd and unwarranted comments from men. What you said doesn’t even hold a candle to some of the things that men have said straight to my face throughout my career.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean sure but…” Emma shrugged. “I don’t wanna be one of those people you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not, I get it, it was a misunderstanding.” Regina said. “You absolutely do not think that my ass is nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckled. “I...am not falling into that trap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darn.” Regina pretended to be upset at her failure, before laughing along with the blonde. “I will say one thing though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was very nice to get a comment like that from a woman, especially one as attractive as yourself.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh…” Emma opened her mouth to answer but didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, and then a little boy’s voice was heard from several feet ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama! Come lace me!” Henry called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming baby!” Regina called back, tapping her heels to her horse’s side and getting him to trot off ahead of Emma and Maximus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she just...say I was attractive?” Emma asked. The horse huffed and neighed and nodded a couple of times. “...I’m talking to a damn horse, I must be crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rode around and raced and played with the horses until it was lunchtime, at which point they rode further out on the pasture to a spot with a small lake where the horses could drink. From the looks of it, the lake was man-made and the water filtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We built this place to be a nice field where we could ride and the horses could be free to roam safely.” Regina explained. “The lake was a nice touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful out here.” Emma smiled as she took the sights in. “I grew up in the city so… I rarely ever got to see places like this. Just a couple of times when I was with this one family that liked to go camping. But unfortunately that didn’t last forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that.” Regina said. “Our camping is a little different. We have a cabin out in the woods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, I always wanted to go to one of those.” Emma said. Regina smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Regina stopped her. “But you’re proving to be more than just an employee Emma, so don’t worry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma raised a brow, unsure what the brunette meant, but before she could ask, Cora summoned her daughter to help her set up the picnic blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ch’you and mama talkin’ ‘bout Em?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? We’re just talking about camping, buddy.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We goin’ campin Em?” the little boy followed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just yet, I think, buddy.” Emma answered. “We were just talking about how many times we’ve been camping in the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” he nodded. “You havin’ fun with the horsies Em?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, buddy, I think Maximus likes me.” she said. Maximus, in the distance, started huffing and shaking his head. “...Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Em, can I ask ya somethin’?” Henry looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” she said, crouching down so she was at his level. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you like makin’ mama laugh so much?” he asked. Emma froze for a sec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh...well...if she’s laughing it means she’s having fun, right?” Emma shrugged. “I just wanna make sure your mom has some fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it when you do that cuz I’s don’t see mama laugh like that a lot and when she laughs like that she’s weally happy.” Henry said. “She seems to do it a lot when you’s here Em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think your mom has fun when I’m around buddy.” Emma smiled at him. “I think she’s just happy to be spending time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry shook his head. “She does smile and laugh when she’s with me...but she does it bigger and louder when she’s with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’s know so.” Henry shrugged again. “Grandma says sometimes grown ups like bein’ with other grown ups. But I don’t see mama with a lot of other grown ups. She talks to Ruby a lot when we go see ‘er...but I’s don’t see her with any other grown ups that’s not grandma and grandpa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry! Come help me set the food out won’t you?” Cora called him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comin’ grandma!” he called before turning back to Emma. “I’s glad mama has a friend now Em, and I’m happy it’s you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Emma’s neck, giving her a tight hug before he released her and ran off to do as his grandmother asked him to. What Henry didn’t realize, being 5 years old and unaware of certain things, was that his words, along with Regina’s, had put quite a bit on Emma’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to let that all go for now and just relax. She made her way over to the three Mills’ as they were setting up their picnic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you iron the blanket so mother can stop complaining that it’s wrinkled?” Regina rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a picnic blanket.” Emma raised a brow. “And it’s not wrinkled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Regina sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrinkled. Look over there.” Cora pointed to a line that appeared in the blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Mills, I think that’s just from where it was folded up.” Emma answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Cora stopped. “Well then Regina, you’re setting the blanket up crooked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regina all but groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, in my opinion I prefer it when some things aren’t straight.” Emma shrugged, the obvious joke left hanging in the air for them to capture it. Regina looked at her for a moment, realizing what she meant from the look in the blonde’s eye and then she started laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good one.” she said through a chuckle. Cora sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that makes two of you then.” she said before she went back to pulling the food out of the picnic basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm...just ignore her.” Regina said quietly as she waved her mother’s comment off. “She tries to make her own jokes sometimes but it doesn’t always land very well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of like me getting off that horse.” Emma said. Regina laughed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry my five year old decided to subject you to this level of torment.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’ll make him eat broccoli as revenge.” Emma said, getting Regina to laugh again. “You seem to be having a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Regina nodded. “I have to say I didn’t expect to be having this much fun today. These picnics have become pretty standard fare for me, but today feels...different somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well for starters you brought along a weirdo who nearly killed herself getting down from a horse.” Emma shrugged. “Not sure what you were thinking with that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina tried to stifle her laughter. “You’re...doing fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay to laugh, Regina, it was a joke.” Emma said. Regina did in fact laugh then. They finished setting up the blanket and putting out the food and sat down to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being 5 years old, Henry did tend to be a messy eater at times, which is why his mother kept wiping his face up every time he took a bite of his sandwich and got tomato juice all over his face. A few minutes of that though, and the boy very quickly started getting frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” he complained after she tried wiping his face again. “Why d’you keep doin’ that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry baby I just don’t want you getting bitten by a mosquito or something.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a ‘squito?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what a vampire is?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh, ‘Em!” he answered with a roll of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry Mills that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>how you answer a grown up.” Regina chided. Henry frowned and looked sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry ‘Em.” he apologised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright buddy, just watch how you talk to people okay? Some people can get really upset if you answer them like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” he said. “So a ‘squito is like a vampire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of. A mosquito is a tiny bug, but it drinks blood.” Emma said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if it bites me, will I also become a ‘squito?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buddy.” Emma shook her head. “You’ll just be Henry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why’s mama gotta keep wipin’ my face then?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because mosquitoes also like sticky things.” Emma said. “Besides, with all that tomato juice on your face, you might end up attracting a veggie vampire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get tomato juice on your face again and you’ll find out.” she said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry looked around to see what Emma was talking about, but he couldn’t see anything. In the meantime, as he was looking away, Regina noticed the blonde pick up two carrot sticks from the platter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry, being an inquisitive boy, soon got too curious about the ‘veggie vampire’ for his own good, and pulled a piece of tomato right out of his sandwich, wiping it on his lips and leaving a trail of tomato juice behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…” Emma said. “You shouldn’t have done that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” he asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because now I’m...I’m…” the blonde made a show of dropping her face in her hands, and then she shot right back up, her arms up in the air with her fingers held up like claws, and the two carrot sticks stuck between her upper lip and her gums to look like fangs. “Thirstyyy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry started laughing, especially when Emma leaned over and started tickling him playfully. Which is why the blonde took a moment to notice that the rambunctious laughter (and slight snorting) didn’t just come from Henry…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came from his mother as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was doing her best to stifle the laugh. After all, such an obvious joke like that which involved playing with food, didn’t usually amuse her. But seeing her son laugh so much, and the way Emma played it out, and watching them both playing together, made something bubble up from the depths of her heart up through her mouth in the form of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See Em!” Henry said, still giggling from having been tickled. “I told you mama laughs more when you’s here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma smiled, pulling the carrots out of her mouth and eating them, giving Regina a bright eyed look that made the brunette blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose...I do.” she shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad my sense of humor appeals to you.” Emma said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you two stopped playing with your food. Enrico, wipe your mouth.” Cora chided, giving Emma a dirty look that made the blonde feel embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother.” Regina said in warning, giving Cora the same look the older woman had given Emma. She rolled her eyes in response and started to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enrico, come have a stroll with grandma, I need to move to keep my hips from getting sore from sitting on the ground.” she said. Henry quickly got up and went over to her, as she stood up and held her hand out. They both started walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Emma shrugged. “I didn’t mean to encourage him to play with his food or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma stop.” Regina shook her head. “It’s not your fault and you’re not the problem here. Mother doesn’t think children should play around and get dirty like children tend to do, and maybe if Henry were older I wouldn’t have found the exchange quite as amusing, but he’s five, he’s still got loads of time to learn how to be clean and prim and proper if that’s even what he wants to be. You made him laugh harder and louder than I’ve ever seen him do with anyone. I will never fault you for that, or your methods for doing so. Besides it’s not like you were hurting anybody, and it’s not an excuse for mother to treat you like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just hope Henry’s not getting told off on my account.” Emma said, glancing at the direction where Cora and Henry walked towards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t do that to him.” Regina shook her head. “I’ll probably be the one getting told off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, something startled bubbling in Emma’s chest. An almost animalistic desire to tell Cora Mills to fuck right off. It wasn’t anger towards how she’d looked at the blonde. It was, Emma easily recognized, her protective instincts that are usually reserved for the people she loved in her life. The last time she felt it, someone had called her ex girlfriend something unsavoury, and Emma broke their nose. The blonde took a deep breath. Her ex girlfriend. What she’d felt for Lily, she didn’t think she’d ever feel that for anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Regina, and her heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when Emma Swan knew that she was falling in love with Regina Mills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma was at home, lying face up on the couch having just explained the whole story to Mary Margaret and Ruby, who each had a cup of hot cocoa in their hands and were sitting and listening to Emma intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got to the end, and revealed how she felt about Regina, Emma shut her eyes and waited for the reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it never came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys?” she opened her eyes and looked over at the both of them. They looked at her expectantly. “Did you hear what I said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did.” Ruby answered, with Mary Margaret nodding as she sipped her cocoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just waiting for you to get to the point.” the shorter brunette answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just said I’m in love with Regina, what more do you guys want?!” Emma demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Emma.” Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. “We knew that was going to happen ages ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we totally saw it coming.” Ruby nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think to clue me in?!” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I, a psychic?” Ruby shrugged. “We knew you’d figure it out on your own in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you did! We’re very proud.” Mary Margaret grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I gonna do?” Emma whined as she flopped back down on the couch, this time face down into a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Repress your emotions for a few months and then when you undoubtedly have your big rom-com argument, you can hold a bluetooth speaker over your head in the rain outside her window and play her favourite song.” Ruby suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure a bluetooth speaker would just stop working in the rain.” Emma said. “And I’m starting to doubt if he was actually standing out in the rain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the point.” Ruby said. “Do it in the sun. Or when it’s snowing. Sing to her in the rain instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think serenading her while she’s trying to sleep is going to cut it, Ruby.” Mary Margaret piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>have any suggestions?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emm could...ask her out?” the brunette shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Emma shook her head. “She’s my boss and this is the first decent job I’ve had in years. I’m not fucking it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you just admitted to being in love with the woman and you’re going to let it all go because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>a job</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, the kid likes me, Regina is my friend...I don’t wanna ruin it.” Emma sighed. “Besides, she’s the mayor dating the nanny isn’t exactly classy. It wouldn’t look right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma.” Mary Margaret tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’ll get over it.” Emma shrugged as she got up. “Some people just aren’t meant to be together no matter how many feelings are involved, guys, and Regina and I fall under that category. At least for now, I can’t pursue her, it wouldn’t be a good idea for either of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ems…” Ruby began. Emma shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay, I just need some time to get over it.” she shrugged. “Hey don’t worry about me for dinner okay? I had a big lunch, I’m not really hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either of her roommates could say anything else, Emma walked away and to her room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Henry’s fever held back just long enough to let him enjoy their day together. According to Regina, by the time they got home that night he was running a fever. The mayor had tried everything in her power to break said fever all of Sunday, but it didn’t work. When Emma showed up to work on Monday, Henry was still burning up and sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying with him today.” Regina had told her. “You can take the day-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Emma shook her head. “Even if you don’t pay me for the day I’m sticking around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma…” Regina sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina, you look like you haven’t slept all night.” Emma pointed out. The brunette sighed again and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just kept checking him all night in case his fever got too high.” she admitted, trying to rub the exhaustion out of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to take him to Whale?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Regina nodded. “He’s never been this bad before which means the tonsillitis is getting worse...I think…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma stepped closer and placed a gentle hand on Regina’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he has to have that surgery.” the brunette sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go make you some coffee, do you want me to call Whale?” Emma asked. Regina shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of it. You really don’t have to stay.” the brunette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina I’m not leaving you alone with all of this. Your mother is busy all day right?” the blonde asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s packing, they’re supposed to leave for Florida in the next couple of days.” Regina shrugged. “This wouldn’t be the first time I had to deal with Henry being sick on my own. Mother usually avoids him when he’s ill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m absolutely certain that you’re more than capable of taking care of him on your own, Regina, I am.” Emma assured. “But that doesn’t mean you have to, and you need your rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked Emma in the eyes, and the blonde froze, because she had yet to see Regina so vulnerable before that moment. But the brunette looked scared. The fact that she wasn’t wearing her heels meant that Emma had a slight advantage of height, the lack of sleep made Regina’s eyes look red, and Emma could tell that the brunette was very close to tears out of nothing but sheer worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew what the hell she was doing, Emma had her arms wrapped around Regina tightly, the brunette accepting the hug and resting her head on Emma’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” the older woman sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me, Regina, this is what friends are for.” Emma said, the word ‘friends’ leaving a weird taste in her mouth. She held Regina for a moment to let the brunette calm down and recollect her thoughts, and then when Regina pulled away, she went over to the kitchen to make them both some coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear Regina on the phone with Whale from the living room, and the worry in her voice. Emma’s hands began to shake in worry herself and she had to stop and calm herself down before handling the hot water.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Relax, Swan, the kid is going to be fine and so is Regina. Pull yourself together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to calm herself down enough to finish making their coffees and take them over to the living room, setting them down before she sat down next to Regina, who was finishing up her conversation with Dr. Whale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I gave him Advil all day yesterday. It fluctuates a little bit, but the fever never fully breaks. It goes down to like 99 degrees when I give him the medicine but that’s it. I gave him three hot baths to try and get him to sweat it out, I have towels laid out on his bed and everything. I’ve never seen him like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She listened carefully to the instructions the doctor gave her and nodded before thanking him and hanging up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll come and see him just in case but he probably just needs the antibiotics.” Regina dropped her head in her hands and shook it. “I knew I should have just bought them immediately. I’m such an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not. You can’t play around with meds like that and those things don’t have a very long shelf life.” Emma reasoned out. “Where’s the prescription?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stuck to the fridge.” Regina said. Emma suddenly got up and went back to the kitchen, pulling the prescription for the antibiotics that Whale had given her off the fridge and sticking it in her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Regina asked as Emma came back to the living room to put her jacket on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get him his antibiotics, then I’m going to go to Granny’s and get you some breakfast.” Emma said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma...you don't have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m gonna.” Emma called out from behind her as she walked out of the house. “Lay down, get some rest, I’ll be back soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina took a deep breath as she watched Emma leave, a woman on a mission, and sighed it out. She could hardly remember the last time anyone insisted on taking care of her so much. In fact, she wondered if that had ever happened at any point in her life that wasn’t her childhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, that feeling of being taken care of and watched over burrowed it’s way into her heart and made her feel warm all over, and when she lay on the couch to take a nap like Emma has told her to, she found it was easy to drift off to sleep, knowing that Emma would be back soon for her and for Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep, all she knew is that she was slowly stirring back into the waking world, guided by a gentle voice and a soft touch on her arm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina.” Emma said softly. “I’m back. I brought breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm.” Regina mumbled, her eyes opening gently. She looked up at Emma and blinked a couple of times before she smiled at her. “You’re back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Emma smiled back at her. “I told you I would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded as she stretched and sat up on the couch. “How long was I asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe 30 minutes? That’s how long I was gone anyway.” Emma shrugged. “I checked on Henry too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama?” Henry asked gently, his voice hoarse. “You’s still here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, baby.” Regina said, gesturing for Henry to come closer to her. The boy walked into the living room and climbed up on the couch, cuddling into his mother’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still feel all icky.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry baby.” Regina said, feeling at his forehead. “You still feel really warm, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry buddy?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Henry croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you some flapjacks from Granny’s, but you have to promise to take small bites and chew them up real good before you swallow, okay? Otherwise they might make you feel worse.” Emma instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pwomise.” Henry said. Emma nodded and looked up at Regina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go eat in the kitchen baby, it'll be more comfortable for you.” the brunette guided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Henry frowned as he started to move to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to carry you buddy?” Emma asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” Henry asked. Emma nodded and moved to lift him off the couch, making sure he was stable in her arms before she started to move towards the kitchen with him in her arms. Regina smiled at the scene, following them into the kitchen and moving to get the plates out of the kitchen cabinet for all three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma set Henry down in his chair, feeling his forehead and how much he was burning up. She was glad he at least maintained some kind of an appetite despite how sick he was, and hoped the Whale would be here soon so they could start him on his medication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Regina set the table and set the food out, Emma went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, soaking it in tepid water and squeezing it out so it wasn’t dripping water everywhere, before going to back to the kitchen and over to Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go buddy.” Emma said gently as she wiped his forehead and his face free of all the sweat. “Does that feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda.” Henry croaked out. “But I’m cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimme a sec okay?” she said to him, he nodded and Emma left the kitchen again, going into the living room and picking up a small blanket that Henry used when watching movies. She brought it over to him, placing it on his shoulders and wrapping it up around him in such a way that she was still able to comfortably move his arms around to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that?” she asked him. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’better.” he said. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, buddy.” Emma said, kissing his forehead gently. “The doctor’s coming to see you in a little bit okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” he said. “I’s sick huh Em?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah buddy, but that’s okay, we all get a little sick sometimes, and then the doctor shows up and we get better. You’ll be fine soon okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” he nodded. “You still gonna stay with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah buddy, your mom and I are both staying with you today, is that okay?” Emma asked gently. He gave her a small smile and nodded, leaning sideways in his chair to cuddle into her shoulder. Emma wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’s like it when you’s both here, Em.” he said. “You and mama should stay with me all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked over her shoulder, seeing Emma holding her son, and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Emma looked over at the brunette as well, and when their eyes met, they both got the same feeling in their hearts. They both silently wished that Henry’s request could be granted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whale came over an hour later, checking Henry out and confirming his suspicions. The second he said the word ‘antibiotics’ Emma rushed in with the bottle of them that she’d bought from the pharmacy earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish my nurses were that efficient.” Whale muttered to Regina as Emma gave Henry his first dose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish my council members cared as much.” Regina responded. “Dr. Whale...I think...I think it’s time you and I discussed that surgery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whale pressed his lips together and nodded. “I was about to tell you the same thing, Regina, I’m glad you’re coming around to the idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma reassured me the day she brought Henry to see you at the clinic.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t feel a thing. He might be a little uncomfortable the next day. But he’ll get to eat as much ice cream as he wants.” he sighed when Regina gave him a dirty look. “It’ll help him cool down his throat post-op, and he won’t be able to eat much else anyway, it could irritate the wound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it won’t hurt for one day.” Regina shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It usually makes them look forward to the surgery.” Whale said, getting a raised brow from the brunette. He shrugged. “Kids are weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When can we do it?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs antibiotics for a week as of today. If you stick to the regimen, I can book a slot for him for two days after that, just to make sure the fever’s gone and he doesn’t have any issues that might hinder surgery.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother is going to kill me for not going down to Florida with her, but she’ll just have to deal with it.” Regina crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t worry, after all it seems like you have someone you can rely on for help right here.” Whale said, the two of them watching as Emma let Henry lay in her lap, the medicine starting to work and lulling him to sleep gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going back to work tomorrow right?” Emma asked Regina as she did something on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan, yes.” the brunette answered, watching Emma’s concentrated features. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m setting alarms for Henry’s medicine on my phone so I don’t miss a dose.” the blonde answered. Regina smiled gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you worried about taking care of him?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma you’re doing such a great job!” Regina said. “You’ve taken all this weight off my shoulders today, this is the first time I feel comfortable leaving my son in someone else’s care while he’s sick. You’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded. “I’m glad you think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know so.” Regina said, taking Emma’s hand to grab her attention. “You’re first on my list of people to call whenever I need help with him these days, you know that? I trust you with him more than I trust my own mother. I don’t think she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, mind you, but she’s so set in her ways I think he’d eventually get annoyed. You’re like...this perfect balance of what he wants and what he needs. I thank my lucky stars every day that he bumped into you at the grocery store that fateful day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma tried to fight off a blush but failed miserably. “I’m just doing my job, Regina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so much more than that and I can’t thank you enough.” Regina said. Emma smiled at her and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Henry is sleeping and things seemed to have calmed down, why don’t you go get some more rest?” the blonde suggested. “I’ll be here in case he wakes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually...I need to go talk to my mother about the surgery and tell her I can’t come with them to florida to help them move in now, do you think you can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even need to ask?” Emma gave her a look and Regina smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a lifesaver.” she said. “I’ll be back soon, I’ll pick up dinner on the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time.” Emma said. “I’ll be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina smiled at her again as she got up and went to her bedroom to get changed, leaving a few minutes later to go to her mother’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma checked on Henry about two or three times as he slept, clearing up around the house in the meantime and trying to make sure she took off as much as she could from Regina’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d finally finished and was walking towards the living room to relax when she heard rushed footsteps come down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma!” Henry shrieked as he rushed over to her, breaking the sound barrier (at least Emma thought he did) and nearly toppling her over at the force with which he collided into her legs and hugged her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Emma said, barely able to maintain her balance. “Easy there buddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma! You’re here! Can we play? Can we paint? Can we uhm...uhm...can we make cookies?!” he asked rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buddy! Buddy, calm down, what’s gotten into you? You were knocked out a minute ago.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” Henry nodded rapidly, spinning on the spot. “But now I feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>better!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that.” Emma said, crouching down to his level and taking his hand. “Come here, let me feel your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She touched his forehead, and sure enough, he was at a regular body temperature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry, I think your fever broke little dude!” she smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a good thing?” he tilted his head curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is buddy! It means you’re getting better!” Emma grinned at him. “You hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind.” he frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a sandwich?” Emma suggested. “Your mom’s gonna get dinner when she comes back from Grandma’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama’s not at work?!” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buddy we both stayed with you today, remember?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...yeah! I felt sleepy all day.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know buddy you were really sick.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...but you gave me medicines and made me all better Em!” Henry grinned at her, hugging her legs tightly again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma shrugged. “I just did what the doctor said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did it real good cuz you’re a superhero!” Henry punched the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay buddy.” Emma chuckled. “Come on, let’s get you that sandwich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sat in her parents’ parlour, her mother pouring her a cup of tea as she prattled on about Florida and the logistics of the move. She wanted desperately to pay attention to her mother and not be rude, but it wasn’t working because her mind was running a mile a minute with worry over how her unfortunate news would land with her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh alright.” Cora sighed as she gave up trying to get her daughter’s attention. “You’re clearly distracted with something, out with it then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry mother.” Regina sighed. “It’s just that I haven’t had a very easy day so far. And I have some bad news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me you’re resigning as mayor.” Cora froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Regina scoffed. “Why would I do such a thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, political pressure?” Cora shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Mother. My career remains intact.” Regina rolled her eyes. “My bad news is about Henry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me he’s a republican.” Cora blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>five. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He doesn’t know what a republican </span>
  <em>
    <span>is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will you please stop trying to guess and let me talk?” Regina sighed. “It’s bad enough I have to say what I’m about to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora’s concern turned genuine on her face, and she gestured for her daughter to go on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how his tonsils have always given him trouble?” Regina began. Cora nodded. “Well it’s reached a bit of a head. Saturday after we got home from our day out at the ranch, he got a hell of a fever and it didn’t break yet, at least it didn’t the last I saw him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is he with right now?” Cora asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, of course.” Regina said. “She came over for her work day and refused to leave when I told her how sick he was and she realized how little I slept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Refused to leave?” Cora asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it was out of concern.” Regina shrugged. “She’s been a lifesaver today actually. She takes care of Henry so well. She’s perfect with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora raised a brown and hummed thoughtfully. “You were talking about Henry’s poor tonsils.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Regina nodded. “Well...Dr. Whale has been telling me for ages that Henry might need a tonsillectomy. I’ve been trying to avoid it, but it’s gotten bad, mother, I’ve never seen him this sick before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Cora nodded. “I suppose then you’ve scheduled the surgery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Whale is going to slot him in for next week once his latest course of antibiotics is over.” Regina said, taking a sip of her tea. “Unfortunately, that means I can’t come down to Florida with you and dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, of course.” Cora nodded. “I’m actually quite surprised, I was half-expecting you to ask me to delay the move till after his surgery.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Regina shook her head. “I couldn’t ask you to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you could.” Cora shrugged. “It’s understandable, you will need help with him at the hospital after all whether or not you’d like to admit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have help, mother.” Regina smiled. “Emma already said she won’t leave my side if it comes down to surgery, so there’s no point in me asking you to halt your plans as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Cora smirked. “Well, if you’re sure that you’d rather have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emma </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you, then I totally understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina narrowed her eyes. “Why do you say it like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Cora teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like we’re sharing some kind of dirty little secret.” Regina said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t we?” Cora asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We’re talking about a friend who is helping me with my son.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I see...not merely an employee?” Cora raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she’s both, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>be friendly with employees, mother, it’s not a cardinal sin.” the younger Mills woman said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. It’s also not a sin to have romantic </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings </span>
  </em>
  <span>for one.” Cora said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Regina exclaimed. “You’re insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not.” Cora defended. “I am merely observant. The way you two were laughing. You’re thick as thieves. I haven’t seen you smile and laugh so much since you an D-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora stopped, the name dying on her tongue, not wanting to open up her daughter’s old wounds. She cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Regina nodded. She sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina...You deserve to be happy.” Cora said. “I know you’d had a very hard time moving on, but my darling, I think it’s time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina shrugged. “I don’t even know if I feel that way about her. I feel something, sure. But even then it doesn’t mean she feels the same way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling I’m not saying you need to propose to the woman.” Cora said. “Just be open to the idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the meantime, don't fret about Florida, your father and I will be fine, we’ll have help enough as is anyway. Once Henry’s all better, you two should come down for a vacation.” Cora invited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice, yes.” Regina smiled at her. “Thank you for understanding, mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t?” Cora said. “I suppose you’re eager to go back to Henry...and Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina rolled her eyes at her mother. “Yes, I promised I’d pick up dinner on the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go on, we’ll have plenty of time to talk when you’re sure Henry’s feeling better.” Cora said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, mother.” Regina said as she got up to leave. “I’ll let you know how he fares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do.” Cora said. The women exchanged their final goodbyes, and Regina left her parents’ house with a load taken off her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Regina had gotten home, Emma had given Henry a sandwich, played a couple of games with him to burn off some excess energy, watched a movie with him, and had to give him his second dose of antibiotics, which was well timed, because he was about to get a slight fever again according to the thermometer Emma used to check him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Regina walked through the door both Henry and Emma were passed out on the sofa. What Regina didn't expect of course, was how she felt about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry lay on Emma's chest, cuddling her like his favourite toy. And Emma? She held on to Henry like he would fly away and disappear if she didn't, with one arm around him protectively, and another on his back, obviously having been comforting the boy a few minutes ago.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing them lay like that made the realization hit Regina like a ton of bricks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether she would admit it or not...Regina Mills was undeniably and unequivocally in love with Emma Swan. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emma showed up at Regina’s house the morning of Henry’s surgery. His antibiotics had thankfully worked perfectly, and he was on track to get his tonsils removed two days later as planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma used her key to walk into the house, having become accustomed to doing so by now. And it was a good thing she did, because Regina was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina?” she called out, looking around the house for her. Emma peeked into her office, nothing. She wasn’t in the living room. The kitchen was empty when she walked in to put the bag of takeout she brought for Regina on the island, and the only living creatures that were out in the garden were a bird and a squirrel that were fighting over some seeds from the bird feeder. The bird was winning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Emma.” Henry said with a grin from behind her, scaring the crap out of her and making her yelp, scaring off the bird and the squirrel before she shut the back door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry.” she sighed. “You startled me, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sowwy.” he said. “What ch’ya doin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for your mom.” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she outside?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not unless someone cursed her into a squirrel.” Emma muttered. “No, she’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She says the doctor’s gotta do something to help me not be sick all the time.” He said. “We’s gotta go to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know, buddy, I’m coming with you today.” Emma crouched in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are?!” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am buddy, so that your mom isn’t alone while you’re sleeping.” Emma said. Henry giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, d’you like my mama?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah buddy I l-” she stopped herself. “I do like your mom, buddy, we’re good friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded rapidly. “I think mama really likes you too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me that.” Emma smiled. “I’d like her a lot better if I could see her, buddy, do you think you might know where she is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm...Last I saw her, she was in my room.” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna come with me and check buddy?” Emma asked. Henry nodded and Emma stood up, taking his hand and leading him up to his bedroom, where they found Regina working on packing a bag for Henry and muttering to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi mama.” Henry said. Emma having released his hand now, he walked into the bedroom and climbed up onto his bed. “I found an Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma?” Regina looked up at her like she’d grown a second head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I was coming over.” Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yes...I thought maybe you’d meet us at the hospital.” Regina said. Emma shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured you’d be a nervous wreck. You get shaky when you’re nervous, so I came over so I could drive us all there.” Emma explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina tried to hide her trembling hands. “You don’t have to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do it because I had to, Regina, I just feel better knowing you and Henry get there safe and you don’t have to worry about traffic laws and stuff while you’re worried about the surgery.” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma I’m the Mayor, I always have to worry about traffic laws.” Regina answered. Emma snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” she teased, stepping closer to the brunette. “But maybe you can afford to not be mayor for a day, and just be human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina took a deep, shaky breath, and nodded, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her car keys, handing them to Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are friends for?” Emma shrugged. “Did you eat yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Regina shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I brought you something to eat.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry can’t eat anything before the surgery.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you can.” Emma said. “Go have breakfast, I'll distract him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma I-” Regina tried. But Emma gave her a look and she sighed, her shoulders slumping as she started to relax a little bit. “How am I ever going to thank you for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there’ll be a traffic fine you could clear up for me at some point in the future.” Emma teased, getting a look from the brunette as the woman started leaving Henry’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again, Swan.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” Emma teased again, looking at the list that Regina had set out on Henry’s bed. It was a checklist of everything the brunette wanted to take with them. There were a number of things that weren’t ticked off yet, and after a moment of thinking, Emma decided to finish up packing for the brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take Emma very long to finish. Between the fact that half the list was already done, and the fact that she was used to the locations of all of Henry’s belongings by now, she finished packing up in about 15 minutes, and brought the bag down to set it by the door, with Henry in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma.” Regina said, having seen her from the kitchen. “That bag’s not fully packed yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need anything else that wasn’t on this list?” Emma asked, handing the list to Regina, with all the items ticked off. The brunette furrowed her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N...No.” she answered hesitantly. “You packed all these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Emma shrugged. “Figured it’d be easier for you if you had some help...I hope that’s okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It...it’s fine I just.” Regina stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was breakfast okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was her favourite french toast with fruit on the side. It was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” the mayor answered, staring at Emma for a moment, her voice dropping to just above a whisper. “You really meant it when you said you were going to be here through this whole thing, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Emma answered softly, giving Regina a nervous smile as she blushed. “I’m sorry if maybe I’m being too much I just want-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Regina shook her head. “You’re not...I just...I’m not used to this. I haven’t had anyone to help me with Henry since…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina stared off into the distance for a moment, not finishing her sentence, and judging by the look on her face, Emma knew better than to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Emma said. “I get it. I just want to make this easier on you is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded, giving Emma a soft smile, her heart swelling up and feeling full and for a moment, Regina was shaking for a completely different reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Emma smiled at her. “You finish up and we’ll get going okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Regina nodded, reaching over and giving Emma’s hand a gentle squeeze before she could stop herself. Emma’s hand tingled for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah Swan…</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>you got it bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The more time passed by that day, the more Regina had to fight her instincts to just straight up kiss Emma on the mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, of course, there was the whole thing where Emma made certain Regina was fed, took the weight of having to pack Henry’s things off of her shoulders, and drove them all to the hospital herself so that she would ensure their safety. That alone was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Emma was holding doors open for Regina, insisting on carrying Henry’s bag herself so that Regina could focus on her son, and doing everything in her power to keep Henry distracted and entertained so that he didn’t get scared or nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina tried to write it off as Emma being the person she wished she had around when she herself went through the process of undergoing surgery. But this was all going above and beyond the call of duty, and even if she was trying to be there for Henry, it didn’t explain all that Emma was doing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got us some waters.” Emma said, having come back from the vending machine. Regina saw her put the bottles in the bag. And slip a bag of Regina’s favourite brand of trail mix into the brunette’s purse. When Emma saw that she’d been caught, she merely answered for her crimes with a wink before approaching Henry with a bottle of water. “You thirsty buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda.” he nodded, Emma opened the bottle for him and helped him take a drink of it. “Thanks Em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, buddy. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno.” he shrugged. “I’s dunno what to expect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I did this when I was a kid too, buddy, but I think you’re gonna have an easier time with it than I did.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Henry asked. Emma smiled at him and then looked over at Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well for starters I didn’t have such an awesome mom with me that day.” Emma said. Henry grinned and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mama’s the best mama!” he announced to the waiting room, getting a few smiles from other people in there. Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She really is, buddy” Emma said. “And you know what else? I didn’t have such an awesome babysitter watching me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry blinked at her. “Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma was taken aback for a second, before Henry’s cheeky smirk gave him away and she gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little stinker!” she said with a laugh before reaching over to his torso and starting to tickle him mercilessly. He squealed and laughed in pure glee, and Regina, who was watching the whole exchange, couldn’t help but watch as her heart swelled up with joy again. If she kept this up, Regina thought she might have to get a cardiac check up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They soon called Henry’s name over the speaker, and Emma and Regina led him to the admissions office, where the nurse took all of Henry preliminary parameters and asked Regina some basic questions. He got them registered into a room and an orderly showed them to said room, where a hospital gown sat waiting for Henry on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Henry, let’s get you changed okay?” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I gotta wear a dress?” Henry tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a dress buddy.” Emma answered easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like a dress.” Henry shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a gown, baby.” Regina tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But a gown’s a dress.” Henry answered again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not though see…” Emma picked it up and held it open to show him that it was completely open from one side with only ties to close it. “It’s a backwards cape, in case something happens and they need superboy real quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry gasped. “Oh...DUH! I’s totally knew that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you did, little man.” Regina chuckled. Henry grabbed the gown from Emma’s hand and tugged on Regina’s pant leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon mama! You gotta get me in my cape!” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Regina whispered to Emma as she got up to help Henry. Emma smiled at her in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Whale came to say hello a few minutes later, and made sure Henry was alright and not nervous. He answered a couple of Regina’s questions, and then began a watered down explanation of the surgery process to Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re just going to ask you to smell some gas.” he started</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma says it smells like farts.” Henry piped up. Emma blushed deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.” Regina gave Emma a look. “Did she, now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to knock a doctor’s teeth out?” Emma asked her. Regina rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...confused.” Dr. Whale said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long story short, don’t lie to kids.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I have to smell farts?” Henry asked with a grossed-out face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh...kind of?” Dr. Whale shrugged. “But it’s only for a minute or so Henry and then you’ll fall asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Henry sighed. “Then what happens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then we just remove your tonsils.” Dr. Whale shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will they grow back?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, buddy, tonsils don’t grow back.” the doctor answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does everyone have to remove their tonsils as a kid?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone, but it’s very common.” Dr. Whale answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Superman still have his tonsils?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...not sure.” Dr. Whale said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Batman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Dr. Whale stopped. “Are you going to ask me about every superhero?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Wonder Woman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if any superheroes got their tonsils removed, Henry.” Dr. Whale tried. Henry stared and blinked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...What about Lex Luthor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma snorted and immediately covered her face. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry.” Regina tried. “Dr. Whale doesn’t know any of the people in your comics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Henry frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buddy, I’m sure there’s lots of superheroes who got their tonsils removed.” Emma answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Henry nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to ask me anything else, buddy?” Dr. Whale asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind </span>
  </em>
  <span>of farts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jesus.” Regina muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parents were allowed to wear protective gear and go into the operating theater until their children fell asleep. It was the one moment where Emma couldn’t be there for Regina, and she was a wreck until the brunette came out of the theater, tossing out her protective gown and face mask and approaching Emma with a frown on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay? Did he punch someone?” the blonde asked, worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Regina sighed. “He coughed a couple of times and then put on a brave face, held onto my hand as tight as he could and went out like a light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you look like you just lost a fight?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he looked so small and fragile laying on that table and it was everything I could do not to grab him and run for it.” Regina shrugged, looking exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina…” Emma placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “He’ll be fine. It’s routine and you said it yourself that this is a really good hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Regina nodded. “But...still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Emma opened her arms a little. “Do you want a hug?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite herself, and knowing that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>hold back from getting too close with Emma, Regina nodded, and fell into the blondes arms easily, burying her face in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t thank you enough for being here today.” Regina said, her voice muffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I got your back.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Regina nodded. “It’s just...not easy to trust people like this...I don’t, usually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...I’m glad I somehow managed to gain that trust.” Emma said. “I know it sounds weird because I’m your employee and everything Regina, but I really do love that kid. And I don’t know why but...something draws me to you guys. I can’t seem to stay away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to.” Regina said, blushing a little but it was thankfully hidden by Emma’s chest. “You made this all so much easier than it would have been if anyone else was here with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I could help.” Emma said. “Come on, let’s go get some coffee from a place that doesn’t use gasoline instead of coffee beans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy hospital or not, the coffee really does taste awful.” Regina said, pulling away from Emma and brushing her hair out of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s just like a secret hospital rule.” Emma shrugged as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist at the theatre desk called Regina to tell her that Henry was coming out soon, so she and Emma rushed over to be able to be in the recovery area when he came out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rolled him out on a bed, and Regina immediately went over to him. He was out, but not completely, and one of the nurses told her he’d woken up but then gone back to sleep a few minutes after the surgery was over, which was a good sign that they used the correct dosage. (Regina bit her lip and avoided asking what they would have done if they hadn’t, knowing it was an unnecessary comment.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, the brunette focused on her son, and gently began to call his name in the hopes of waking him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry? Baby? It’s time to wake up.” she said gently. Henry cracked his eyes open and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you, pretty lady?” he asked, his voice incredibly hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your mama.” Regina answered, hiding her internal panic, Emma flinched at the question, but recollected herself before Regina could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...hi mama.” he said, moving around a little and catching Emma in his line of sight. “Mama who’s this pretty lady? Is she your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned red. “No baby, that’s Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma’s pretty mama you should make her your girlfriend.” Henry mumbled before falling back asleep, blissfully unaware of the mess he’d left behind him in the waking world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a couple of weeks since his surgery, and Henry was feeling much better. Regina was relieved that her little boy could run around and play and be happy without having to worry about fevers and his tonsils ever again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since his recovery went well and everything had gone back to normal, Cora decided that Regina was in need of a break, and had invited her and Henry up to a resort that they were going to be staying at for a weekend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina discussed the whole thing with Emma. They were set to leave Thursday night, spending Friday through Monday in Florida before flying back Tuesday morning. This would have given Emma a few days off, something Regina though the blonde would be glad for, but Emma admitted to her that she would miss them while they were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry was incredibly excited. The vacation was all he could ever talk about whenever Emma was over lately. Which was sweet...until it became an issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Emma, when we’re at the resort, are you gonna share a room with us?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Emma raised a brow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...you gotta sleep somewheres silly!” Henry said. “So are you gonna be in our room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry…” Emma tried gently. “When you go one vacation you’ll be with your mom, and your grandma and grandpa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Henry nodded. “And you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Emma gnawed on her lip “Buddy, you won’t need me there, your mom will be taking care of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’d want you there so we can play.” Henry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah buddy, and I’ll miss...but...I can’t come with you.” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he frowned, his face going serious. “No...you gotta come with us! Otherwise it won’t be no fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be plenty of fun buddy, your mom will make sure of that.” Emma tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Henry pouted and crossed his arms, and Emma knew she’d said the wrong thing, because his expression didn’t change all day. When Regina came home, the blonde tried to explain things to her, certain that she shouldn’t have opened her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coddling him and saying what he wants to hear won’t help anything Emma.” Regina assured her. “I’ll talk to him and he’ll understand, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure.” Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m positive” Regina said. “Now go home, and relax, everything will be fine come morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come morning, everything was not fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina had talked to Henry the night before, and he pouted and stomped his foot and nearly threw a tantrum, holding off only because of the threat of a time-out. By the time Regina woke him up the next day, he was refusing to cooperate at all, the fear of time-outs no longer being enough to help the brunette convince him to behave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t change out of his pyjamas, he won’t eat breakfast, he won’t brush his teeth!” Regina sighed as she told all of this to Emma who had just walked through the door. “I’m at my wit’s end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just acting out to get what he wants, we need to stand our ground.” Emma shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly...I was thinking…” Regina looked at Emma. “Would it be...weird...if I asked you to join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In...Florida?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Regina nodded. “I’d cover all the expenses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina! I can’t ask you to do that!” Emma shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you do kind of deserve it after everything you’ve done for us so far.” Regina shrugged. “Would it be a terribly bad idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I'm down for a weekend in a resort in Florida as much as the next person, but I don’t want to impose on your family time.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an imposition if I’m inviting you.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you discuss this with your mother?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Regin shook her head. “I figured it might be better to ask you first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma looked towards the kitchen, where she saw Henry pouting in front of his cereal, and then at Regina’s pleading eyes, which melted her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s okay with your mom I’ll come with you. But you have to ask her first. I got a funny feeling last time that she didn’t like me and the last thing I want to do is ruin her vacation.” Emma said. Regina nodded rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to her today and get you an answer. Thank you, Emma!” Regina took her hands and squeezed them gently. “You won’t regret this! I’ll make sure you have a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make my own good times, so it’s fine.” Emma shrugged with a chuckle. “I won’t say anything to him till it’s confirmed okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Good luck dealing with his mood in the meantime.” Regina said. “Do you need anything before I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go report to your mayorly duties and I’ll be here when you get back.” Emma assured her with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need anything-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on speed dial.” Emma cut her off with a smile. “Stop worrying, I got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Emma, I’ve never seen him so mad.” Regina sighed. “I’ll let you know when I talk to my mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded and assured Regina a couple more times before the brunette relaxed enough about the situation to leave the house and go to work. Emma closed the door and sighed, preparing herself for the specific brand of hell a pissed off five year old might unleash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina waited until it was a decent time to call her mother. Of course, the older woman started raving about Florida and how beautiful it was and how relaxing the surroundings were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a tennis court within walking distance!” her mother said excitedly. “I haven’t seen your father’s hips move like that since...well...since you were conceived!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ew. Okay.” Regina cut her mother off. “There are certain things we don’t need to discuss mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh forgive my excitement! Just take comfort in the fact that I’m too old to give you a sibling.” Cora chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing comforting about that.” Regina said. “I...ugh. I need to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does someone else need surgery?” Cora huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, mother!” Regina rolled her eyes. “But we’ve run into a slight hiccup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How slight?” Cora asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry recently learned that Emma wouldn’t be joining us for the vacation and he’s acting out worse than he did when he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>two.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regina said. “I’m at my wit’s end and not sure what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora stood in silence for a moment, remembering the conversation she’d had with Regina about Emma a couple of weeks ago when Regina first told her she’d booked Henry’s surgery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s only one thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>do, Regina.” Cora said, shrugging on the other one of the line. “Simply invite Emma along!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be okay with that?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Cora said. “Why wouldn’t I be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t seem to appreciate her sense of humor when she came to the stables with us. She’s convinced you don’t like her.” Regina said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well convince her she’s wrong.” Cora said. “I like her. She’s invited. Now if you’ll excuse me, your father and I have a senior’s yoga class to attend, and it wakes a fire up inside your father that I haven’t seen since the 80s!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Ick. Okay. Goodbye mother. Thank you again.” Regina said, hanging up the phone quickly and desperately trying to banish a few unsavoury images that she didn’t need in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shot a quick text to Emma explaining that her mother invited her to the resort for the weekend, and that she would tell Henry that evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry, in the meantime, had simmered down and gone from full-on pissed to just sad about the whole thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, it was a nice day out, and Emma was able to cheer him up by taking him out to the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma?” he looked up at her from his seat on a bench where they were sitting when an ice-cream truck passed by and Emma bought him two scoops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah buddy?” she asked, struggling to open the wrapper of her popsicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna go on vacation without you.” he said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have as much fun without you no more.” he shrugged. “And neither does Mama.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buddy I know you say that, but I think once you and mama get there you’ll have loads of fun.” Emma tried to reason with him, but he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No cuz mama said it was meant to be a family vacation and she says you’re family.” he said. “So you’s gotta come otherwise it’s not a family vacation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Emma said, floored by the boy’s revelation. “Well...How about we talk to mama tonight together and maybe she can make it better for you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” he nodded, scooting closer to Emma on his seat and leaning against her side. “I love you, Em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, buddy.” Emma said, wrapping an arm around him and hugging him gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They played on the swings some more, and then Emma made him his favourite lunch when they got home. By the time Regina arrived home that evening, Henry had cheered up at least a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, look who’s feeling better.” Regina said as she walked into the living room to find him and Emma building a house with his Legos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi mama!” Henry smiled at her. Regina crouched down and gave him a hug and a kiss on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi baby.” she said. “Are you feeling better now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda.” He nodded. “But I’s gots something to tell you please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Regina said, looking at Emma, who offered her a nervous shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...ya know how you’s said the trip with grandma and grandpa was a family trip?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Regina nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...you once said Emma was family...so you’s gotta bring her.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry.” Emma said in a gentle but warning tone. “That’s now how we said we were going to ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right…” Henry poked his chin thoughtfully, before looking up at his mother. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina gave him a small smile and nodded. “Well you’re in luck baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you see I was talking to Grandma today on the phone, and she told me to invite Emma along with us on vacation.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” Henry asked. Regina nodded and Henry turned to Emma. “You hear that Em! You get to come with us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cheered, and ran over to hug the blonde, who stretched her arms out to catch him and hugged him back tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard buddy!” she said. “You excited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Super-Duper excited!” he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, buddy.” Emma chuckled, glance up at Regina, who was watching them with this endearing look that Emma couldn’t quite place her finger on. Their eyes connected, and somehow they both knew this vacation would change a lot of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re just...Going on vacation with your boss?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda.” Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma…” Mary Margaret began slowly. “This is delving rather quickly into rom-com territory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. M ‘n’ m, really, it’s just because we’re friends and we got really close and-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she wants in your pants.” Ruby cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crazy.” Emma waved her off. “We just did it to appease Henry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, in the household that’s run by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mayor </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this town, the five year old calls the shots. I’m sure.” Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even M’n’m is rolling her eyes at you Emma, you know it’s bad when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mary margaret </span>
  </em>
  <span>puts her sarcasm jeans on.” Ruby gestured towards the shorter brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Mary Margaret asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying you’re usually not very sarcastic.” Ruby shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be sarcastic!” Mary Margaret said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know, you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose </span>
  </em>
  <span>not to be, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Ruby said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My panties are perfectly smooth and unwrinkled, thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>much!” Mary Margaret responded, getting a laugh from Ruby. Emma decided that that was the best time to bow out of the conversation and go work on packing, the trip was in a couple of days, and she had to get ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma had to admit to herself that even if she felt a little bad about the fact that Regina was covering all the expenses, it did feel good to travel in style like this. For starters, the brunette had an executive cab pick them up to take them to the airport, which was ridiculously comfortable and nothing like any of the cabs she was used to. Not to mention the fact that they were travelling business class - which was better than Emma had ever dreamed it could be. No waiting in lines for check in, fast track through security.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one thing that sold her on this whole ‘life of the rich and famous’ however, was the business class lounge with the all-you-can-eat buffet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shrimp Cocktail?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emma gaped. Regina chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pace yourself, dear, we’re going to an all inclusive resort and spa.” she said. “There’s going to be more shrimp cocktails than you’ll know what to do with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Regina, please. It's shrimp cocktail. There's only one thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>do with it and that is pour all of it directly into my mouth!" Emma said, picking up two helpings of it and carrying it to their table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None for me thanks, dear, I'll stick to a salad for now. We're having dinner with my parents tonight." Regina said, getting a raised brow from Emma. "...neither of those was for me, was it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Free drinks on the plane, no matter what it was, had Regina worried that Emma would be tipsy by the time they landed in Miami. Thankfully, the blonde paced herself when it came to alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flight was pretty easy, and a lot more comfortable than anything Emma was used to in economy class. Which meant she didn’t realize when she fell asleep on the flight, and the next thing she knew, Henry was tugging at her sleeve because they’d landed and had to disembark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They collected their luggage and exited through the arrivals lounge, only to find a man wearing a full suit and a chauffeur's hat holding a paper with Regina’s name on it. Another executive cab. This one had complimentary champagne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could totally get used to this.” Emma said to herself for the fifth time that whole trip. Regina chuckled as she texted her mother that they were on their way, only to receive instructions to check in under her name, and that Cora and Enrico would meet them at dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all went pretty smooth, they got to the hotel, checked in, and were given their room keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smooth, until of course they arrived at the room and found that there was only one large double bed in the entire suite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill my mother.” Regina muttered under her breath. Emma’s face had turned bright red. Henry, bless him, was unaware as to the inner turmoil of both women.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mother you </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot </span>
  </em>
  <span>just ambush me with something like this!” Regina said. “Emma is my employee! This is woefully inappropriate!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on now, I wouldn’t have gotten to where I am today if I didn’t share a bed with an employee or two.” Cora waved her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not information that I need nor want, and it is also not related to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>situation. Need I remind you I’m in the public eye?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In </span>
  <em>
    <span>Storybrooke </span>
  </em>
  <span>maybe!” Cora said. “Look around! You’re in Miami! Most people don’t even know about our town!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter!” Regina shook her head. “It only takes one familiar face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re being dramatic, who’s going to be in your bedroom besides yourself and Emma?” Cora said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you even stopped to consider the uncomfortable situation you must be putting her in?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like how you’re concerned about Emma and haven’t even realized that the suite doesn’t have a smaller bed for Henry.” Cora crossed her arms and smirked at her daughter. “Worry not, our suite has a child’s bedroom attached to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s eyes went wide. “You planned this. You’re trying to push me and Emma together! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Relax!” Cora waved her off. “I’m not doing anything, I figured you and Emma could </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>use a vacation and let’s face it, with the way Emma so quickly tried to take all the load off your shoulders, she won’t be doing that any time soon with Henry sticking around you. I say it’s a win/win/</span>
  <em>
    <span>win </span>
  </em>
  <span>situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you figure that?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>get a vacation and some adult company that doesn’t include your parents or immediate relatives. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emma </span>
  </em>
  <span>gets a vacation as well, and your father and I get to enjoy some quality time with our favourite grandson.” Cora shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s your only grandson.” Regina pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waiting for that phone call from Zelena </span>
  <em>
    <span>any day now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cora shrugged. “Either way, the vacation is set!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina took a deep breath. “I really wish you would have consulted me about this </span>
  <em>
    <span>beforehand.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I wasn’t aware Emma was coming sweetheart, I planned this all on the spur of the moment, which is totally unlike me but I quite like it - Isn’t Florida grand?” Cora grinned. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thrilling.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she sighed, walking away from her mother and trying to figure out how to explain this all to Emma.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The explanation turned out to be sim</span>
  <span>ple, because Regina did genuinely try to find another room for herself so that she could give Emma her privacy, but the hotel was full. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Regina, don’t worry about it.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” the brunette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I’ve slept in </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>worse situations than this.” Emma assured her. “It’ll be fine. If it’s boundaries you’re worried about, we’ll just get some extra pillows and create a barrier in the middle of the bed. It’s a king size, we have plenty of space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure.” Regina sighed. “I just wish she would have let me know beforehand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Regina, really, don’t worry too much about it. Especially not for my sake. Hell, even these </span>
  <em>
    <span>rugs </span>
  </em>
  <span>look more comfortable than some of the beds I've slept in! I’ll be fine...will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Regina nodded. “I’ll be fine Emma, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner at the resort was a buffet as well, which had Emma salivating as they walked into the restaurant. Regina had to threaten to tackle her if she attacked the table holding all the shrimp cocktail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which didn’t particularly matter because her father had brought four helpings of the stuff to their table before they’d even arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get food like this in Storybrooke!” he reasoned as he caught a large shrimp with his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?” Emma said with a grin. Enrico handed her one of the portions as Cora and Regina looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We certainly have a type.” Cora muttered to her daughter who was seated next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it.” Regina said through gritted teeth. Sure enough, when Regina looked over at Henry, he was also eating shrimp. Regina was certain she would have a nightmare about shrimp cocktails that evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During dinner, Enrico regaled Emma with details of all the activities that the resort offered in the evenings. It was endearing to see how the two of them got on, between raving about food, sharing bad jokes, and sampling all the beers available at the restaurant, Regina started to wonder if perhaps her father and her son were about to share a new best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Cora sipped on her cosmo. “They’re getting along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. it’s sweet.” Regina said. “I don’t think I’ve seen dad quite this excited in a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He always gets like this at resorts and on cruises, remember that one year we took you and Zelena on the Disney cruise?” Cora asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad ended up collecting all the buttons </span>
  <em>
    <span>for us</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was strange.” Regina chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He always has been a man of simple pleasures. Emma seems the same.” Cora said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma grew up in the foster care system, she never got to experience anything like this.” Regina shrugged. “I’m just glad she’s enjoying herself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should take her to the club hall tonight.” Cora said. “There’s a very good band in town tonight, they sound delightful and their music is perfect for some casual dancing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while since I danced.” Regina grinned at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go, take her dancing, you’ll both have some fun.” Cora said. “Enrico and I are taking Henry to the kids’ movie night. They're showing this sweet movie about an inflatable robotic superhero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.” Regina nodded, suddenly looking forward to the idea of going dancing with Emma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry was immediately enthralled by the trailer of the movie that his grandmother had showed him on her phone, so when Regina pointed out the club hall to Emma on the brochure, the blonde shrugged and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you wanna do, Regina.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your vacation too, Emma.” Regina replied. “Is it something you’d like to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...I don’t know.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay well we don’t have t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Regina I mean I </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuinely </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t know if I’ll like it...I only ever really went to clubs and stuff for uhh...well for work, back before I moved to Storybrooke.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you work in a club?” Cora asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Emma shook her head. “I uhm...I took jobs helping out the police force finding people who had skipped bail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why on earth would someone go to a public club out in the open if they’ve skipped bail?” Cora asked. Emma chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of them tend to not be very smart.” she shrugged. “Some of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>quite smart and disappear for months or years at a time, but then they get sloppy for just one night and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma snapped her fingers to finish off her sentence, getting an impressed nod from Enrico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be very good at tracking things, then.” he said. “Maybe you can come over and find my TV remote sometime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckled. Cora rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man hasn’t even been in the house for five minutes and he loses the TV remote in just as much time.” she said as she shook her head.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Emma wasn’t exactly sure what to expect when they got to the club. But she was excited nonetheless. When they arrived, they found a stage with a DJ, two singers, and a couple of state dancers, playing for a crowd of people who were all on the dance floor enjoying the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Regina grabbed her hand, leading her to a VIP area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I booked us a booth!” Regina chuckled, shoving Emma past a bouncer who scared the crap out of the blonde with his glare until Regina brandished two passes and laced one of the lanyards over Emma’s neck so it hung there for the rest of the night. Regina levelled him with a similar glare and he ended up apologizing to them both before moving out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crazy!” Emma said to the brunette as she slid into the booth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t done this since college!” Regina chuckled, still standing and looking out towards the band. “God, don’t they sound great?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do.” Emma said, not even looking towards the stage as she stared at Regina. The brunette looked down in time to catch Emma staring at her before the younger woman looked away towards the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smooth, Swan.” Regina teased. Emma was glad the lights were dim and could hide her blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Emma shrugged. “I guess I just never saw you like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno…” Emma shrugged again. “Carefree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of hard to be as a parent, and a mayor.” Regina said as she sat down. She rested her elbow on the table and planted her chin in her hand, bopping her shoulders around to the beat of the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey?” Emma nudged her. “Are we supposed to just...sit here? I thought the point was to dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is…” Regina shrugged. “But I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma rolled her eyes and got up, grabbing Regina’s hand and pulling her out of the booth and into the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma!” Regina shrieked and giggled. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having fun!” Emma said. “And helping you let loose, woman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That usually happens after a couple of drinks.” Regina chuckled nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my god.” Emma grabbed Regina’s hands. “Just say so! It’s all inclusive isn’t it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Regina answered. Emma shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have rocked your world in college, come on.” the blonde said, tugging Regina towards the bar and ordering two shots of tequila, handing one of the glasses to the mayor. “Here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the salt and the lemon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we, virgins?” Emma asked before pressing the glass to her bottom lip and tipping it into her mouth and swallowing rapidly, shaking the chills off. “Oh yeah that’s the good stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nervously followed Emma’s lead, putting the glass down on the bar and holding her mouth shut with her hand, looking at Emma with panicked eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe in and out slowly through your nose.” Emma instructed. Regina did so and soon enough her stomach stopped protesting. “Sorry, I guess I should have mentioned that having tonsillitis for so long made my stomach low key immune to puking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would have been useful information, yes.” Regina coughed. “Could we stick to bourbon from now on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Emma shrugged, grabbing Regina’s hand. “But the tequila is gonna be buzzing in a second and you’ll be good for a dance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde pulled her towards the center of the dance floor again just in time for a song with a rhythmic beat to start, and with the alcohol in her system, Regina started to loosen up and move to the beat, Emma following her lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? What’d I tell you?” she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever danced with a partner?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the shit they do on dancing with the stars?” Emma asked. Regina shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not as fancy.” she said, taking Emma’s right arm with her own and gracefully twirling her around before pulling her closer to her. Emma’s head fell onto Regina’s shoulder as the blonde clung to her for dear life. She was laughing to the point where she was snorting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that again!” Emma said, laughing as she spoke. “I think I nearly knocked that guy’s glasses off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina laughed along with her. “Okay then. I’ll keep you close like this so we can save peoples’ spectacles, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slightly slower song started playing, and Emma nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma made the beautiful mistake of looking up at Regina as the brunette was looking towards her, which put their faces in close proximity, and made their noses brush against each other. And their lips were deliciously close…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...And neither of them stopped either of them from getting closer…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...And neither of them wanted to stop after that. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Emma woke up with her face buried in a warm chest, comforting arms wrapped around her and a gentle hand buried in her hair. She opened her eyes slightly, taking a deep breath inward as the memories of the night before came rushing back to her, her heart racing as she remembered hands exploring every inch of her, and lips kissing parts of her that had longed to be touched. She nuzzled further into the embrace she was wrapped up in, and suddenly the hand in her hair began gently scratching at her scalp, sending shivers through her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Regina mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Emma said, almost blushing. She looked up just as Regina moved to look at her, and the brunette took the opportunity to press their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it by that smile on your face that you’re happy to see me?” Regina chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends, do you remember what happened last night?” Emma asked gently. Regina rolled her eyes playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was one shot of tequila, Emma, it’s not like we did keg stands and jager bombs.” she teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure.” Emma shrugged. “How’re you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me and you’ll find out.” Regina invited. Emma chuckled and shifted so that they were level with each other, and then pushed forward to kiss the brunette on the lips. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist, turning them over so that Emma was on top of her and effectively straddling her. The blonde pulled back and giggled at the movement, or at least she did so until Regina snaked a hand between her legs and Emma’s giggles melted into moans, her head falling back onto Regina’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>feeling?” Regina teased, slipping her fingers inside the blonde easily, getting a moan directly in her ear as a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You play dirty.” Emma answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there any other way to play?” Regina chuckled. Emma pushed herself up, using one arm for leverage while she used the other one to pin down Regina’s wrist, getting a raised brow from the brunette that she responded to with a playful, dirty smirk, as she began riding the older woman’s fingers. “Oh...fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whispered expletive was like fuel to Emma’s fire, she balanced herself up a bit further upright and guided Regina’s other hand between her legs as well, placing the brunette’s fingers right on her clit and ground her hips down against them. She let go of Regina’s arms when she realized that the brunette wasn’t going to move them, and tilted forward so that she was hovering right above her, staring her in the eyes as she moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip and watching the blonde move above her, Regina couldn’t help but be in awe of the beautiful woman she was captivated with. Pressing her thumb harder against the slippery clit under it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Em-ma,” she encourages with a whisper “Let go for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma picks up her pace, chasing the release she can feel quickly building in the pit of her stomach. She moans quietly, gripping the sheets in hands as she continues to stare at the eyes locked with hers. “Gina,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh…” she coos softly, moving her thumb in circles across Emma’s clit. “You’re so close darling, I can feel it. Come on Em-ma, remind me how beautiful you are when you let go for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to be all it takes for the blonde. Her eyes slam shut, her thighs quake and her back arches as her release catches up to her and she loses herself for a moment before she begins to come down from her powerful climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw herself back onto the bed, panting and trying to regulate her breathing. But Regina was on some kind of high fuelled solely by the presence of Emma Swan next to her, and she turned on her side and started kissing and sucking on the skin of Emma’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh uh.” Emma shook her head, using the palm of her hand to gently push the brunette back, getting a pout in response. Emma smirked at her and then turned over again to hover over the brunette. “My turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What...are you doing?” Regina asked, unable to hide the excited smile that came up on her face, especially when Emma started crawling lower and beneath the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you Regina, my favourite part of this vacation is the all you can eat buffet…” Emma joked with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a very bad j-OH!” the brunette gasped when Emma pulled her legs apart and dove in with her mouth, a pair of lips immediately wrapping themselves around her clit and sucking roughly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist…” Emma said, smacking her lips as she licked them before attaching her mouth to Regina’s clit again, suddenly, two fingers slid inside the brunette and her head fell back onto the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna kill me.” Regina said before letting out a moan as Emma curled her fingers upwards inside of her. She felt as well as heard the soft chuckle against her skin before she felt a gentle tongue skirting lightly against her clit. “Em-Em-ma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Emma asked teasingly before she blew gently onto Regina’s clit, getting the woman to twitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” Regina breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” Emma said in the same playful tone. She started tracing barely-there circles around Regina’s clit, feeling the older woman’s wetness drip down her fingers with every painfully-slow movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you play dirty…” Regina accused. Emma chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This? This is just payback. I haven’t even begun to play yet.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is how Regina would die, she was sure of it. She shuddered against the blonde’s touch, her body screaming for more of Emma’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose there’s any way we can negotiate you being a bit more merciful?” Regina tried. Emma laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoken like a true politician.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dedicated to my craft.” Regina said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not going to help you much here, Mayor Mills.” Emma said. She blew onto Regina’s clit again before she leaned down and nipped it gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma…” Regina moaned. “...Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma pressed her tongue flat against Regina’s clit and dragged it across the soft skin slowly, a low, guttural moan leaving the brunette above her, and then she wrapped her lips around it and sucked as hard as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like flipping a switch. Suddenly Regina’s legs were wrapped around her head, the brunette’s hands buried in her hair and holding her in place. Emma moaned against Regina’s clit and smiled to herself as she gently added some pressure with her teeth to increase stimulus, and easily slid a third finger inside of the shaking brunette, putting some more strength into each and every thrust, making sure to curl her fingers every time she plunged into Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina let out a couple of loud moans but then, silence. The calm before the storm. Her body tensed as the coil of pleasure building up in the pit of her stomach wound itself up as tight as it could, and then in the next second, broke completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head hit the pillow, her back shot up off the mattress in a perfect arch, and a loud, guttural scream left her lungs as her orgasm wreaked havoc on her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long she’d spent shaking and desperately trying to breathe. But she wasn’t given much time to think about it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mamaaaaaa!” a knock came on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Emma muttered, throwing herself off the end of the bed and rushing to run into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina? I’m coming in.” Cora’s voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother wait!” Regina called out as she gathered up the bedsheets to cover herself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi mama!” Henry said, happily running and jumping up onto the bed. “Good mornin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Henry.” Regina smiled, shooting a slight glare up to Cora. “Mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora stood in silence, taking in Regina’s red face and noticing how she seemed to be out of breath. She silently examined the clothes strewn across the floor, and caught Emma peeking through a crack of the bathroom door before the blonde realized she’d been caught and shut the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite how hard she pressed her lips together, Cora couldn’t stop the knowing smile that spread across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry? Come dear, let’s go get breakfast.” she said to her grandson, giving her daughter a knowing look. “Your mother and Emma will join us soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Henry said, wrapping his tiny arms around Regina’s neck. “See you at breakfast mama!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’ll see </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you downstairs.” Cora winked at her daughter as she took Henry’s hand and led him out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina let herself fall back on the bed. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…” Emma said as she slowly opened the bathroom door and leaned against the jamb. “Something tells me we don’t have the time.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thankfully, Cora didn’t give Emma and Regina much hell, nor did she tease or torment them as much as Regina expected her to. At some point, though, Regina did ask what her angle was and why she was acting so normal. All five of them were by the pool together, and Henry wanted to go down the big water slide which required an adult due to his age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enrico and Emma immediately volunteered because it looked fun. So they all went together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cora said when Regina asked the preposterous question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, it’s you we’re talking about. You always have a goal. This is why you booked me and Emma in a room with one bed isn’t it?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina, stop it!” Cora said sternly. “I’m not going to badger you about your relationships. I’m a bit more mature than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother you encouraged me to sleep with an employee two days ago!” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now you have and whatever you do with it is your business.” Cora shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why push me towards doing it in the first place?” Regina asked. Cora sighed. Sitting up and taking her sunglasses off so she can look at her daughter properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina, you’ve been holding back from relationships for so long! I know…” she sighed. “I know what happened with Daniel left you hurt and wounded, but you’ve built up these walls around you when it came to people for so long...And then Emma just walks into your life and it’s like you have no walls at all. I couldn’t just let you give up on an opportunity at happiness, my dear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina stared at her for a moment and then sighed. “Do you really think there’s a chance she could be it for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora gave her a small smile. “Only time will tell, my darling, but when fate opens a door, you owe it to yourself to walk through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina gave her mother a gentle nod, looking outwards towards the pool in time to see Henry, Emma, and her father coming down the water slide. Henry and Emma looked like they were having the time of their lives. Her father, poor man, looked like he was going to be sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was natural that when they landed, all three of them fell beneath the surface of the water. Henry liked to dive down, so Regina wasn’t too worried. But then he popped up very quickly after having been submerged, with Emma following suit and holding him up as she moved them both to the shallow end, which was close to where Regina and Cora were situated on their sunbeds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that.” Regina said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does warm my heart to see how good Emma is with him.” Cora nodded. “I’m sorry if I made her feel uncomfortable that day at the ranch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Regina shrugged. “Though if we do become romantically involved as much as you think we should, and you talk to her like that again, you will suffer hell for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora smiled at her daughter. “Does a Mills woman do it any other way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no she does not.” Regina smiled back at her mother before she looked back at the pool in time to see Emma bringing Henry over to the edge and lifting him up so that he was sitting down with only his legs in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Em!” he said. “See? I stopped coughin’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coughing?” Regina asked with a raised brow. Emma looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him to keep his mouth closed when we landed in the water but…” she looked back at him with a teasing expression. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was havin’ too much fun.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s good that you were having fun buddy but we also need to remember to be careful and safe, because otherwise you can get hurt and then it won’t be fun anymore.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry smacked his tongue in his mouth. “Somethin’ tastes funny Em.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be the Chlorine.” Emma said. “Come on buddy, let’s go to the bar and get you something to drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Emma, honey.” Cora said, getting up suddenly. “Let me take him, you’re supposed to be on vacation not </span>
  <em>
    <span>working.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not work.” Emma shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I insist!” Cora said, walking over to her and gently nudging her towards her sunbed. “Go. Relax. Take a load off. I’ll get us all some cocktails.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...if you’re sure?” Emma shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m positive.” Cora said. “In fact I won’t take no for an answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma looked at Regina for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say no, she may challenge you to a duel.” Regina shrugged. Emma looked back at Cora suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Cora, I appreciate it.” she said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandma? I want apple juice.” Henry said, clearly unbothered by what was going on between her and Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go get you some then, my little prince.” Cora said, taking Henry’s hand. Emma sat down on the sunbed that Cora had just been occupying and sighed, looking over at Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother is something else.” she said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do hope that doesn’t scare you off.” Regina said, swinging her legs down off the sunbed and sitting up so that she was directly parallel with Emma. The blonde shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had women scarier than Cora Mills for breakfast.” She said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you did have me for breakfast, dear.” Regina teased, leaning closer to the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I think I’m going to want a second helping for lunch.” Emma teased back, leaning towards Regina until their lips met softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled apart, looking sideways in the direction of the pool to find Enrico standing there, dumbfounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shot between the two of them rapidly “Did I miss something?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Regina's father recovered quickly - He’d apparently quite liked Emma when he met her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why else would I willingly give you my shrimp cocktail?” he asked her, to which she laughed. And Regina sighed in relief. Her father was the only man who’s approval she wanted and valued greatly in her life. And he’d been wary of men who flirted with her or took her out on dates ever since Daniel, which she appreciated...But boy did it put a dampner on her sex life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their weekend carried on with a similar pace. Regina took Emma dancing on Saturday night after dinner, and they made love well into the night after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina woke up wrapped in Emma’s arms on Sunday, turning over and nuzzling into the blonde’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Emma said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake.” Regina smiled at her. “I thought you were still sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn’t...something’s kinda been bothering me.” Emma said, avoiding Regina’s eyes. Fear slid into the depth of Regina’s heart and she pulled back enough to look at Emma properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” she asked, trying not to panic. Emma gave her a soft half-smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I really like you.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and that’s a problem?” Regina tilted her head in a similar way to how Henry does when he’s confused. Emma couldn’t help but smile at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in and of itself, no.” Emma said, gently playing with Regina’s fingers. “But...I’m scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Regina asked, grasping Emma’s hand tightly in an effort to show her she was there, and to keep her grounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” Emma sighed, trying to keep her emotions at bay so that she could explain how she felt calmly. “You’re the mayor. You have such a big reputation. And you have so much responsibility on your shoulders. And so many eyes on you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sighed. “And you don’t want all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Emma said quickly, surprising Regina a bit. “I really do! I mean...I don’t particularly care if I get it or not, you know, but if it comes with the package of dating Regina Mills, then I want it...But...I don’t think I’m good enough for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s eyebrows hit her hairline. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Emma shrugged. “You need someone on your level. I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...okay.” Regina scoffed a chuckle. “Emma, darling, I don’t care about any of that. You’re on my level in things that actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>matter </span>
  </em>
  <span>when it comes to a relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Emma asked with a challenging look. Regina rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like my son.” she said. “You hit it off with him </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>the second you met him. You’re so good with him and he loves you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>you don’t undermine my authority with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but that’s why I’m his </span>
  <em>
    <span>babysitter. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That hardly makes me girlfriend material.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well how about the fact that every time I needed a shoulder, and ear, or a hug, you’ve been right there?” Regina said. Emma shrugged, looking down nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what friends do.” she said. Regina sighed, hooking her index finger under Emma’s chin and lifting her head up so that the blonde was looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then those friends give each other mind blowing orgasms. And then one friend realizes that she’s very likely falling in love with the other friend. And then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What?” Emma said, the corner of her lip lifting into a soft smile. Regina froze, pressing her lips together and sucking them between her teeth to stop any other words from spilling out. “...Did you just...say what I think you said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have. Depends on what your response is.” Regina said teasingly. Emma wrapped her arms gently around Regina’s neck and pulled her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much the same as that.” she said. “I think I’m falling in love with you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then…” Regina grinned. “Good. Otherwise this would have been awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckled and leaned closer to Regina, pressing a kiss to her lips which responded in kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss deepened easily, Regina’s tongue slipping into Emma’s mouth, a whimper coming out of the blonde’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were too enthralled in each other to even hear what was going on around them…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Henry no! Get back here, you have to knock first!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mamaaa! Emmmaaa! I want mornin’ hugs pleeeasse!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry had, unfortunately, learned how to use the keycard for the hotel rooms. The sensor beeped, and the door swung open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama? Emma?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry!” Regina pulled away, covering her mouth. Henry was tilting his head at them with a confused look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama...why you kissin’ Em the same way Grandma kisses grandpa?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...there’s a lot to unpack there.” Emma muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhmm…” Regina looked at her mother for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me, I’m just glad you two were </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>kissing when he came in.” Cora sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...Henry...You know how uhm...how Grandma and Grandpa like each other a lot?” Regina tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh, mama, they’s mawwied.” Henry said. “They’s gots to like each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on the day.” Cora muttered to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, honey, you have to like someone in a special kind of way to kiss them and marry them.” Regina tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And everything else in between that.” Emma muttered, getting an elbow in the ribcage. “Ow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh.” Henry said. “So...so do you like Emma in that way, mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked at Emma, who smirked at her and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes baby, I think I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you Em? You like mama like that too?” Henry asked, getting visibly excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure do, buddy.” Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean…” Henry started jumping in place. “Does that mean you’s gonna marry my mama Em?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean…” Emma shrugged. “Maybe? It’s a bit too early to tell for sure buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But do you wanna?!” he asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YAY!” Henry leapt up onto the bed, reaching over and doing his best to hug the both of them “Did you hear that grandma? Em’s gonna be my new mama! I’s gonna get </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>mamas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Henry.” Regina tried to calm him down. “We have to take our time, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like with eatin’?” Henry grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...Yes. Sort of.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s stomach growled loudly. Henry looked at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama I think we gotta hurry before Emma eats one of us.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure your mother would be first in line.” Cora muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mother!” </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span> They were packing up, getting ready to go back to Storybrooke. Henry was spending the last couple of hours with his grandparents before he had to say goodbye for now, and Emma and Regina were in their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Emma let out a nervous breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Regina sing-songed, knowing something was on the blonde’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we...you know...like…” Emma tried to find the right word to mean exactly what she wanted, but also not make an ass of herself. She was surprisingly good at making an ass of herself in romantic situations, as the past would bear witness to. “...uhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentle arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind, and a soft kiss landed on the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to be?” Regina’s breath hit her skin and sent chills down her spine, her voice soft, slightly raspy, and a little shaky. Emma turned in her arms and wrapped her own around Regina’s neck, her elbows resting gently on the shorter woman’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” she answered simply with a slight shrug. “Easiest yes ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina grinned up at her. “And you’re not worried about me being so much in the public eye in town?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Emma shook her head. “I just worry that uhm...that my past might catch up to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happened in your past, it’s over now.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot you don’t know, Regina.” Emma gulped. Regina’s hand went up to the back of her head, fingers threading through her hair and she lightly scratched her scalp to calm her down. Emma all but purred at the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, I’m sure when you feel the time is right, you’ll tell me.” Regina smiled at her. “I’m going to go ahead and assume it wasn’t something like murder or a terrorist plot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was the one who shot JFK.” Emma deadpanned. Regina snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not funny.” she tried, but failed, to hide a smile. “I shouldn’t be laughing at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can already imagine the headlines. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mayor Mills snickers at JFK assassination’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Emma teased. “You’re awful, Regina, how could you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned her a light slap on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Hey!” Emma whined as she pulled away and rubbed her shoulder. “New headline </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mayor Mills smacks new girlfriend.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girlfriend, huh?” Regina grins up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-...uhm…” Emma blushes. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask.” Regina pulls her closer and cups her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...didn’t?” Emma says in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just shut up and kiss me.” Regina giggles, lifting herself up on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against the blonde’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are meant to be packing.” Cora said, coming into the room. Regina jumped and Emma blushed profusely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother!” Regina chided. “They invented knocking a long time ago, I suggest you get with the times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s so much fun watching your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>blush.” Cora chuckled. Regina glared at her, but then a small human pushed his way into the room past his grandmother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama! Em!” he called, running over to his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi baby!” Regina crouched over and hugged him, picking him up. “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! S’awful!” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?!” Regina looked at him, starting to panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa’s feelin’ gassy!” Henry whined, covering his nose. “Can we go home now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just getting our stuff ready and we’ll go baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me with you.” Cora whispered. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So you finally got into Mayor Hotness’ pants?!” Ruby asked her excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...A bit more than that, actually.” Emma blushed. Snow and Ruby’s eyes go wide at her. Emma shrugged nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re...kinda...dating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s squeal was not human in any way possible, and she leapt over the table to tack Emma in a hug on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lucky bitch!” she squealed. “I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Snow narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinda </span>
  </em>
  <span>dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh, Snow, it means they fuck and go on dates!” Ruby said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Emma shrugged again. “We may have already used the G-word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What g-wor-OOOOOHH” Ruby gasped at her. “What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow grinned at her. “Emma! That’s amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the shorter woman joined them in the heap on the couch. “I’m so happy for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma Swan, lady killer!” Ruby cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are ridiculous.” Emma hugged them each with one arm. “But I love you idiots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah you do.” Ruby tickled her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tickle fight lasted five minutes, and Emma relished in being able to feel so light and carefree for once. When they finally calmed down, Ruby opened a bottle of wine and demanded details, which Emma gave, though not all of them for the sake of preserving Regina’s privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s this all gonna work then?” Snow asked. “Are you still keeping your job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We talked about it this afternoon when we got back.” Emma said. “She still needs a sitter for Henry and she wouldn’t dream of asking anyone else, the contract still stands the same, so we’re covered with that. I just get to spend more time with them now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it gonna be awkward, dating your boss?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make it work.” Emma shrugged. “There’s going to be less hours required for Henry when he starts school anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...you didn’t exactly separate yourself  too much from them to begin with...what babysitter joins a family picnic?” Ruby shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I think that’s kinda how it was easy to decide that things would go on as normal.” Emma shrugged. “I don’t know, I don’t wanna think too much about it, we’ll make it work. I know we will.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their plan was pretty much working. Emma would go over to Regina’s every morning just like she used to, only this time she was greeted with a kiss from the mayor, as well as a tight hug from her favourite little man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every so often, Regina would ask Emma to bring an overnight bag with her the next day, the request always followed by a wink and a dirty smirk, one that excited Emma greatly. Though, not nearly as much as it excited Henry the next morning when he’d go to wake up his mother, only to find Emma there as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would often also spend weekends together, keeping up the tradition of going on picnics at the ranch after a bit of horse riding, and brunch on Sundays followed by playing at the park. Movie nights were frequent throughout the week, and both Emma and Regina found that it was hard to say goodbye most of the time after those activities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I smell U-Haul.” Ruby had teased one morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What”? Emma raised a brow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-Haul.” Ruby shrugged. “You’re gonna move in there soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous.” Emma scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Ruby, they’ve only been together a month.” Mary Margaret had said, getting an eye-roll from Ruby before the waitress walked away, going to her room to get dressed for work. Mary Margaret then turned to Emma, gripping her arms tightly. “Please don’t leave me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ.” Emma sighed. “Relax, I’m not moving anywhere any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Mary Margaret sighed. “You balance out her crazy, and because of you, she’s been less interested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>love life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma furrowed her brow. “You have a love life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” Mary Margaret gasped. “I’ll have you know I have been seeing David.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guy at the animal shelter.” Mary Margaret sighed. Suddenly, they heard a loud gasp from the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Ruby exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Mary Margaret sighed. “I just wanted to be left to date in peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh relax.” Emma rolled her eyes. “I caught Belle sneaking out of here last week, Ruby, you’re not the only one harboring a secret romance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary Margaret gasped, in a similar fashion to how Ruby had. “You’re sleeping with the librarian!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I am. And I happen to know that you loaned out a book on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kama Sutra </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you haven’t returned yet.” Ruby crossed her arms. “Now I know why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Ew. Ick.” Emma got up off her seat by the kitchen island and picked up her stuff. “I’m out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Traitor!” Ruby declared as Emma left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way to Regina’s a little earlier than planned, knowing Regina wouldn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived, she knew immediately something was up by what she saw in the driveway; a black and white car that looked straight out of a different era, with an eagle on the hood. It looked expensive as hell...And she thought Regina’s classic Mercedes was flashy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She parked her bug on the street and got out of the car, looking around to see if something else was off. She pulled out the spare key and pushed it into the door lock, opening the door to the Mills’ residence and walking in. She immediately heard voices coming from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean honestly, Regina, of all people, we should have been the first ones you told!” a woman’s voice said. If Emma didn’t know any better, she’d think it was Cora, but Cora’s voice was deeper than that, and this woman sounded younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when you guys left to follow another client on tour, I figured you were a bit too busy!” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come now darling, you know we’d always be there for you...it’s in our contract.” A different woman said. This one sounded British, and Emma got really confused just then. She took her jacket off, and went to hang it up on the coat rack when she saw a large, long, white fur coat hanging from the hook she usually used. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is going on? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself, turning the coat hanger to use another empty hook, and then making her way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found Regina sitting at the island counter, still in her pyjamas, with two other women in the room. One of them was blonde, with her hair pinned up and tucked under a fedora, looking like a mob boss from the 80s in a full pinstriped suit, including the tie. The other woman was skinnier, or looked like it in her tight black dress that reached her knees. She wore stiletto pumps, and her hair was dyed half black and half white. She knew then that that was the woman who owned the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh…” she looked at Regina, having caught the attention of all three women in the room. “What is going on and why is there a dead animal hanging on the coat rack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina opened her mouth to speak, but the woman with the half n half dyejob gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>you! That is genuine mink, and vintage!” she said. She was the one with a British accent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Emma scrunched her face up at her and looked at Regina again for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, sweetheart.” Regina made a gesture for her to come over to her. Emma did so, gladly. She was worried Lady Half n Half would skin her alive and make her her next fashion discovery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” she asked Regina quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have to say Regina the pictures don’t do her justice.” 1980s mob boss said, her hands on her hips. “You did always have exquisite taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least in women.” half n half muttered as she sipped some coffee. Emma’s eyes jumped from the two women, and the British one noticed. “Oh come on, Regina, introduce us to the poor girl before that vein on the side of her head pops, I can’t get blood on this dress, it’ll never wash out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Emma tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma.” Regina gripped her hand and gently squeezed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>These </span>
  </em>
  <span>two are my PR managers. Mal and Ella.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.” half n half fake-coughed. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or, as she’s known by everyone else in the biz, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cru</span>
  </em>
  <span>ella.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” Emma blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charmed, I’m sure.” half n half flipped her hair haughtily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. Yep. Sure.” Emma nodded and looked at Regina. “Babe? Respectfully...what the fuck is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal?” Regina looked at 1980s mob boss. The older blonde handed her a rolled up newspaper and Regina opened it up on the counter, moving her coffee cup. Emma looked at the front page headline of the Storybrooke Chronicle and her eyes damn-near popped out of her skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mayor Mills Caught Romancing Her Son’s Nanny.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!” Emma said. “Is this today’s paper?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hit the shelves.” Mal answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm, lucky for you two we have our little spies all over town.” Cruella answered. “We got a copy before it even reached the retailers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck is Sidney Glass?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she always this...</span>
  <em>
    <span>eloquent?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cruella asked. Regina rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just confused about what’s going on, don’t pick on her.” the mayor all but ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claws in, pussy cat, I was only teasing.” Cruella rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough, you two.” Mal said. “Emma, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Emma said, still reading the article. Mal reached over and snatched the newspaper from her hands, getting a confused and irate look from the younger blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rule number one about being in the public eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never </span>
  </em>
  <span>read the articles they write about you, unless you’re giving them an interview that was planned and approved beforehand.” Mal lectured. “Sidney Glass is the slimiest journalist in town, and he’ll do anything for a headline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That includes unethical things, and sometimes illegal.” Cruella continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, honey, this is nothing to worry about.” Regina said. “Sidney always favoured Spencer as a mayoral candidate, something tells me Spencer pays him under the table to write this kind of stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s basically run a constant smear campaign against Regina.” Mal explained. “Only usually he’s reduced to the opinion column because the newspaper can’t take sides.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But with this, it’s actually news, and might even be considered...well...a scandal.” Regina sighed. Emma scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, you’re the new Bill Clinton now?” she said to Regina, who rolled her eyes and smirked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, this is nothing.” Regina shrugged. “They once accused me of dating a councilman in order to get him to vote on my motion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you actually dating him?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was one dinner and it was ages after the motion got passed.” Regina shrugged. “He was boring as hell. That’s when I decided never to date a politician.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think…” Mal smirked. “This is an opportunity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m getting a headache.” Emma sighed. “This is why I don’t read newspapers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t be so dramatic, that’s Regina’s thing.” Cruella said, side-stepping and sliding over to Mal, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other going up to her shoulder. “Do tell us what’s brewing in that sexy brain of yours, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ella, what have I said? Not in front of the clients.” Mal gave her a side-eyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, it’s Regina, she’s seen us naked!” Cruella waved off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An image I didn’t need to be reminded of, thanks El.” Regina rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…” Emma looked at Mal and Ella and then at Regina, who pointed at the ring on Ella’s finger. Emma’s eyes widened. “Ooh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying.” Mal continued. “This seems like an opportunity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Regina said, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Regina, according to the polls we ran following your election, most of the younger voters voted for you because not only were you younger than Spencer and more on their level - you also brought more representation...Namely among the LGBT voters.” Mal stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh!” Cruella beamed. “Yes! You and Emma come out, making a full announcement that yes, you two are dating, but there’s no funny money business going on-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Maybe publish Emma’s contract and tax statements-” Mal shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-And you’ve got the youth vote down pat!” Cruella grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been paying income tax, haven’t you?” Mal directed to Emma, who stared at them blankly until Regina nudged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What? Yes. I have been paying my taxes.” Emma answered. Mal gave her a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Then you two don’t have anything to worry about. All they’re trying to do is make this a plain old sex scandal. They don’t understand that this could easily be seen as the greatest love story ever told.” the blonde smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...</span>
  <em>
    <span>second </span>
  </em>
  <span>greatest, darling.” Cruella sidled up to her wife again. Mal rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear, please focus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma looked at Regina, who took her hand as she moved to stand up, leading her out of the kitchen and into the living room. The brunette held both of her hands tightly as she looked at her nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, what’s going through your head?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...don’t know.” Emma shrugged. “I’m still trying to process all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re suggesting we go public.” Regina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got that.” Emma sighed. “Is that what you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more worried about you.” Regina said. Emma looked at her and shrugged, taking a moment to absorb everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it really matter?” Emma asked. “I mean. I know it might matter for your career. But for us...does it change anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Regina shook her head. “Well...People would know who you are, but that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a small town.” Emma shrugged. “People pretty much know who I am already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Regina added gently. “Are you sure you want to do this? Because a political career...I mean...Mayor wasn’t exactly my last step.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Emma shook her head. “Of course not, you’re too good to stick to Mayor when you could be making big changes in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma.” Regina brough one of the blonde’s hands close to her chest. “I want to be making those big changes with you by my side. You understand that, right? When I picture myself in the senate or congress or...or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or the White House?” Emma gave her a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t picture myself going it alone.” Regina gave her a soft, half-worried smile. “Not anymore anyway...not since...not since the moment you first kissed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well shit, Regina, if agreeing to be First Lady is what it takes...count me in.” Emma shrugged with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina leapt up into her arms with a squeal, peppering the side of her face with kisses. Mal and Ella rushed over when they heard the squeal, but stopped at the door when they saw the two embracing each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you!” Regina said, freezing with wide eyes. They hadn’t shared that level of sentiment yet. And Regina definitely hadn’t planned on saying it as an outburst while she was still in her pyjamas. But it was out there. And Emma was beaming at her like she’d just given her the whole world on a silver platter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” the blonde said softly, reaching a hand up to brush a strand of hair out of Regina’s face before cupping her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...that’s good...that would have been embarrassing otherwise.” Regina blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh will you two just kiss already?!” Cruella snapped, making them both jump. Emma stared at her, but then shrugged and turned back, shocking Regina by pulling her into a deep, long kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally pulled away from each other, Regina took a step forward, looking at Mal, and Emma turned to look at her as well, her arm draped over Regina’s shoulders, with her hand being held by Regina’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal? What’s your plan?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next couple of weeks were easily the most hectic of Emma Swan’s life. Mal and Ella being a duo team, apparently, meant that they specialized in famous couples. Unfortunately that also meant that sometimes they would split up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which meant that Cruella was assigned as her publicist. She didn’t know what to do with a publicist. Much less one that constantly insulted her clothing choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what I feel comfortable in!” Emma said as Cruella questioned her red leather jacket...</span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, darling, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleather</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we can’t all afford to harm innocent animals for the sake of fashion.” Emma shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is humanely sourced!” Cruella defended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, did they only skin the animals </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>they killed them?” Emma asked. Mal had walked in just then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you two been arguing this entire time?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won’t take my fashion advice!” Cruella crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She keeps insulting my jacket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She keeps insulting </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>coat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>CHILDREN.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mal snapped at both of them, getting pouts from the both of them. She rolled her eyes. “Play nice. Emma, be open to suggestions. Your look is great for everyday wear, but we’d like to go for something a bit more classy and sophisticated for the TV interview. Cru, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tread lightly. I own your sex life.” Cruella warned her with a pointed finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so overbearing.” Mal said. Cruella gaped at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might as well go join a convent now, then.” the British woman shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have Ursula on speed dial.” Mal said as she left the room, getting another gasp from her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do...you need a minute?” Emma asked gently. Cru grumbled under her breath and then shook it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We need to get you styled up for tonight.” she said, pointing towards the rack of clothing they’d been standing in front of. “Take a look and tell me if anything speaks to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should I do if it meows at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got her a death glare, but eventually they managed to find something that fit both their requirements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see, they had revealed Regina and Emma’s relationship through the same newspaper - a different reporter of course, and one that always favoured Regina. And ever since then, they’d set Emma up with a Twitter and Instagram account. In the blink of an eye almost every single one of Regina’s followers also followed her, and Mal and Cru worked double-time to work on enough content to win Emma’s favour - including playing the ‘The kid in the picture loves me to bits’ card, which won them a lot of positive feedback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Cruella had concerns about Emma’s appearance, and the remarks certain people had commented on. Emma, of course, couldn’t give two shits about what people think of her clothing styles, but Cruella had managed to get through to her about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember.” She’d said, in one of her moments of wisdom. “When they’re commenting on your image they’re also quietly and indirectly commenting on Regina’s. Now, I would never even dream of changing my tastes to suit my partner’s fans, of course. But sometimes you need to let them know that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>be what they want you to be. You just choose not to for the most part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hadn’t done much for Emma’s confidence - namely because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>think she could be what most people wanted her to be. And she’d been rejecting the idea of conforming to peoples’ likes and dislikes all her life. So when Cruella had set up a fashion consultation - with herself being the consultant and her assistant being the tiny voice in her head - it didn’t do much to curb Emma’s anxieties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, Regina knew about all of this. So while she was in the other room getting her outfit ready with Mal…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina I swear to god if you wring your hands at me one more time.” Mal rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it!” the brunette all but snapped at her publicist and long time best friend. “Emma’s in there, God knows what Ella is putting her through. And I feel so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>guilty.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Mal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For putting her through all of this!” Regina sighed. “She’s never been in the public eye before and I’m pretty sure she’s always been one to keep to herself. This is a baptism of fire for her and it’s not fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina, she came into this willingly...</span>
  <em>
    <span>for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mal said gently. “Frankly I’m a little jealous. I can’t even get Ella to loan me a pair of shoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do what I did in college and steal them.” Regina shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s still pissed about her red Mary Janes, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>stretch them out!” Regina said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Mal waved her off. “Get back to the matter at hand, Regina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want Emma to be comfortable.” the brunette sighed. “And I feel like she’s making a big massive sacrifice for me and I’m the only one gaining from it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like something you need to talk about with her, dear.” Mal said. “But I saw the look on her face when she saw how happy you were. It was nothing but pure joy and satisfaction. Some people are just givers, Regina. You might think she’s gaining nothing...For all you know she’s gaining the entire world just by making you happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want that to be her whole life, though.” Regina sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s something that you two have to figure out for yourselves.” Mal said. “Now, what do you think? Do you like the suit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it.” Regina turned in front of the mirror to look at the back. “But don’t you think the two of us walking out in suits is going to substantiate the butch lesbian trope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well good news for you, darling.” Cruella burst through the door, not even trying to hide the fact that she was eavesdropping and waiting for the right moment to make her grand entrance. “That trope will be sent to hell tonight when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emma Swan </span>
  </em>
  <span>walks out onto that interview on your arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” Regina was about to ask, but Cruella moved out of the way, revealing Emma in her outfit, and Regina’s jaw hit the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black dress was simple but elegant. Subtle ruching along the shoulder caused the fabric to delicately drape across her stomach. A slight fold of the fabric draped the skirt beautifully around the blonde’s hips and ending just below the knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair was simple, pulled up into a ponytail, the top of it teased out to show off the golden hues beautifully, and yet still accentuate the best of Emma’s facial features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure out makeup and jewelry in a minute, but what do you think?” Cru asked, beaming at her latest success. Emma smiled at her and shrugged, hesitantly looking over to Regina as she tangled her fingers together nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette had to replay everything that was said to her in her head because she barely heard a word of it as she stared at Emma in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...Uhm…” Regina gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th...There were other options if you hate it-” Emma jumped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regina suddenly came to. “No. Absolutely not! I don’t hate it, Emma...I love it!...I...you look...beautiful...I’m speechless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...you do?” Emma asked awkwardly. Regina stepped off the platform that she was standing on and stepped up to her, gently taking the blonde’s hands in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, Emma.” she grinned at her. “You look gorgeous. More so than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...I...pfft.” Emma scoffed. “That’s a lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush.” Regina shook her head, leaning in and kissing her gently. “You look absolutely perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud!” Cruella preened. “They grow up so fast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never cease to amaze me, my love.” Mal said, wrapping an arm around Ella’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, darling.” the other woman chuckled as she leaned further into her wife’s side. “You wouldn’t love me so much if I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal shrugged and dropped a kiss on Ella’s cheek as Regina pulled away gently from Emma and looked her up and down again. The blonde gently tugged at the lapels of Regina’s white blazer, taking in her outfit as well and licking her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna stop staring at you tonight.” Emma said. “People are going to think I’m obsessed with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that makes two of us then because I probably won’t be able to stop staring at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regina grinned. “That is if I can resist tearing that dress off of you in the next five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma blushed and Cruella, who was about to give Mal a kiss, suddenly snapped her head towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina Mills if you harm one </span>
  <em>
    <span>thread </span>
  </em>
  <span>on that dress I will have your head on a pike!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Ruby! It’s starting, come on!” Mary Margaret called from the couch. Ruby ran over with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of wine and two glasses balanced in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on!” she called, plopping herself down on the couch just as Katherine Nolan, the host of the town’s favourite talk show “The Story Tonight,” came on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening ladies and gentlemen!” she said, standing in front of the set that held her name as well as the show’s on a backdrop, a desk where she sits, and a small two-seater couch where the guests sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The live audience of the show started clapping and cheering, and someone asked Katherine to marry him, to which she laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try next week, Bob!” she called over before looking at the camera. “Tonight, we have a special treat for you all. I absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>love stories, and I know many of you do as well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd cheered again and Katherine smiled at them until they calmed down a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well tonight, ladies and gents, we have our own </span>
  <em>
    <span>local </span>
  </em>
  <span>love story. And it might be one very dear to your hearts. Joining us tonight for an </span>
  <em>
    <span>exclusive </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell-all about their relationship. You know her, you love her, most of you voted for her. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mayor Regina Mills, and her partner Emma Swan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd went wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So did Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can’t hear you.” Mary Margaret reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the thought that counts!” Ruby defended. “I can’t believe you said no to Emma when she offered tickets!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to make her nervous.” Mary Margaret said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, you’re the least intimidating person in Town.” Ruby rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t the one I was worried about.” Mary Margaret muttered as she sipped her wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what...</span>
  <em>
    <span>HEY!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh!” Mary Margaret waved her off. “They’re coming onto the stage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina and Emma walked out onto the set, the crowd cheering even louder when they saw them both holding hands and Regina proudly raising their hands when she saw what the response was like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a star.” Ella sighed proudly from backstage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really did a good job with her.” Mal smiled. “Remember when she was a sweet nervous little thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then we turned her into a fierce monster.” Ella chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh...they’re starting.” Mal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine approached the two of them, greeting them with a kiss on each cheek for each of them, and then Regina very chivalrously stepped back, letting Emma take the seat closest to Katherine, a move they had practiced to let Emma get some of the limelight. Emma tucked her skirt beneath her legs properly as she sat down, Regina sitting closely beside her and them joining hands again - something Emma had requested to keep her grounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to both of you.” Katherine said, smiling at them both. “I’m so excited to have you here tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re happy to be here, Kat.” Regina answered with a smile, Emma grinned and nodded, silently gripping Regina’s hand for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, first question...Regina, how’s little Henry?” Katherine asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing great.” she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s starting school soon, right?” Katherine asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.” Regina’s eyes went wide as she nodded. “That’s happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you’re nervous.” the blonde host gave her a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” Regina tried to play it off. “I...Wasn’t this nervous on election night. I’m terrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s being dramatic. She’s fine.” Emma said, getting a laugh from the audience. “He’s so excited to start it’s almost infectious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, I never enjoyed purchasing stationary so much before.” Regina chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So obviously, we all know, thanks to a certain newspaper article, that you already met Henry, Emma.” Katherine turned to the younger blonde. “Did it take long for you two to get used to each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina scoffed a laugh and Emma shook her head with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them how you met him, love.” Regina prompted. Emma chuckled at her and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He literally bumped into me at the grocery store my first week in town.” Emma said. “I was just walking and talking to my roommate on the phone and suddenly this tiny little human bumps into me and I’m like ‘oh my God, this kid is lost!’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the meantime I’m freaking out because my son just suddenly disappeared while I was buying him cheese strings.” Regina sighed. A laugh from the audience, and Emma went on…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know, I was worried about just taking this kid and trying to find his mom. But then I was like ‘I can’t just leave him to his own devices.’ You know?” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Katherine nodded. “Someone would have tried to buy him from the store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Emma laughed. “So I just...I don’t know I just asked him basic questions about his mom to try and find her. And then I asked him if she bought him cereal and suddenly it became critical that we find his mother before she forgets his honey hoops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind the fact that his mother was freaking out in the cereal aisle.” Regina rolled her eyes and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s kids for you, huh?” Katherine laughed along with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It also absolutely didn’t occur to him to tell me that his mother was the mayor.” Emma said, getting a laugh from Regina and the audience. “Not that she did that either. I only found out the week after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is when you applied for the babysitter job, right?” Katherine asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so I’m just standing in the mayor’s office freaking out because I didn’t know I was going to be interviewed by the mayor and then I walk in and I see Regina and I’m like…” Emma sighed in exaggerated relief. “‘Thank god at least I know the woman likes me.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so, apparently.” Katherine looked at her pointedly and Emma chuckled and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so…” Emma looked over at Regina, who gave her a subtle wink and lifted their hands up so she could kiss the back of Emma’s. The crowd ‘aww’d at them and Emma grinned at the brunette, both silently knowing that their plan was working, and that everything would be okay…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least, it was for the next week or so. Emma had won loads of hearts during the interview. Many people waved and said hi to her in public. A couple of teenage girls had asked her for her autograph along with Regina’s during a lunch date at the diner once. It was all going well and for once, Emma was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then one day, Monday morning, there was a horribly loud banging on her door at the loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell…” she’d heard Mary Margaret say from downstairs as she went to open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?!” she heard Cruella demanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?!” Mary Margaret asked in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma!” Cruella called. She rushed downstairs, still in her pyjamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ella? What the hell is going on?” Emma asked in shock. She saw a newspaper rolled up in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, who is this?” Mary Margaret asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why the fuck is she so loud?” Ruby yelled from upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Cr- ugh...This is Ella...my publicist.” Emma said. “Ella this is M-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time, Swan!” Ella yelled at her. “Is there something you’d like to tell me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…” Emma blanked at her. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Emma, when we asked you about your past and if there was anything we needed to know...did you perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>omit </span>
  </em>
  <span>something?!” Ella demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about?!” Emma demanded back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>this!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ella whipped open the newspaper and held it up in front of her. Emma read the headline and immediately went white as a sheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mayor’s Sweetheart Secretly Former Jailbird. Spent A Year In Juvie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emma was all but dragged to Regina’s house that morning. She was freaking out, and had no idea how to even begin to explain to Regina what had happened in her past to land her in Juvie. She was also freaking out over how anyone could have found out, given that Juvie records were meant to be sealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never felt as nervous walking into Regina’s house as she did that day, and when Cruella led her to the kitchen, she even tried to make her footsteps sound as silent as possible. Mal came out from the entrance to the kitchen when she heard the door close, and had her arms crossed when Emma chanced a glance up at her and they made eye contact. She didn’t look happy. Emma looked down, her heart going a million miles a minute. Every instinct was telling her to bolt out the door she’d just come in through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she entered the kitchen, she saw Regina looking at the newspaper, her head in her hands and her fingers threaded through her hair. Emma gulped thickly, shoving her hands in her pockets because they started shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm...hey.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked up at her slowly, and the dark look in her eyes set off alarms in Emma’s head. She was in trouble. Deep, deep trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Regina repeated harshly, standing up off the stool she was sitting on, her heels allowing her to stand at Emma’s level, her posture making her almost tower over the blonde and making Emma feel smaller. She picked up the newspaper and held it open in front of Emma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just learned that my girlfriend of well over a month now has been hiding this massive secret from me. The same woman who was trusted with the care of my son for </span>
  <em>
    <span>several </span>
  </em>
  <span>months before we even started dating. The woman I trusted in my home. In my life. In my </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn bed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Has been holding back the fact that she did a stint in </span>
  <em>
    <span>prison </span>
  </em>
  <span>for </span>
  <em>
    <span>theft.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And all she has to say for herself is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma could have cried at the tone in Regina’s voice. She started shaking and had to bite her lip to stop herself from bursting into tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Regina pushed again. “Don’t tell me you have nothing to say for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell do you have to say for yourself?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice that belonged to a distant and painful memory screamed at her in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should be ashamed of yourself.</span>
  </em>
  <span> said another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her worst fears were coming true. Her past was coming back to haunt her. Her dreams were shattering. It was as if nothing in her life had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” she said with a trembling voice. “I thought they were sealed. I didn’t think anyone could find them. I thought I could leave it all behind. I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob raked it’s way out of Emma’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Emma…” Regina said, her voice going soft when she realized how harsh she’d been. But suddenly, Ella was pulling the blonde away and giving Regina a subtle glare as she did. “Wait…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina.” Mal stood in front of the mayor to block her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much.” Mal told her simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know...oh god.” Regina covered her mouth. “What have I done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe.” Ella said. Emma was shaking under the older woman’s hands which were on her shoulders. “Breathe, Swan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to hide it. I thought they were sealed. I thought I could leave it behind. It wasn’t my fault I was fucking set up!” Emma rambled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>SHUSH</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ella said, sharply lifting Emma’s chin so she could look in her eyes. “Focus. Wherever you went in your head, you’re not there anymore. You’re here. Breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded and started inhaling deeply, holding it in for a couple of seconds before letting it out and then repeating the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina just freaked out.” Ella said. “Give her some time to calm herself down and then you two can talk about this...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have dragged you here like that. I should have known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Emma wiped at her nose and face with her hands. “You’re her friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now.” Ella crossed her arms. “I was under the impression we were getting along, Swan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We...were.” Emma shuddered out a breath. “I’m sorry. I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you go home?” Ella said. “It might be best to lay low for a bit. We’ll handle damage control...and Regina. And when things calm down you two can talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Okay.” Emma nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a lift?” Ella asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I think I should walk...it might help me clear my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t. In fact her anxieties got worse as she walked. She ended up calling Ruby for a lift not even halfway through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived home, she broke down in Ruby’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hates me.” Emma told her and Mary Margaret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, I’m sure that’s not true.” Mary Margaret tried to calm her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t hear her, Mary Margaret.” Emma sniffled. “I don’t think anyone’s ever heard her talking to them like that. I didn’t even recognize her...She sounded like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what, Em?” Ruby tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like every foster parent I’ve ever had...just before they sent me back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby and Mary Margaret looked at each other with matching grimaces. They knew this would end badly.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Emma was legitimately avoiding Regina. She’d turned her phone off, knowing that the only people that would be calling her would be Regina, Mal or Ella </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>Regina, or journalists looking for comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d holed herself up in the loft for a week, her anxiety spiking at the mere idea of going outside ever again. Ruby and Mary Margaret tried to convince her that it would all blow over, but by the end of the week, they hadn’t managed to convince her. And then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stay here.” Emma had sighed one night after a week of not eating and not really talking except for short, one-worded answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma…” Mary Margaret tried, Ruby looking at the short-haired brunette desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, guys.” Emma gulped, knowing she was breaking their hearts. “I’ve ruined it for myself here now. I have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where will you even go?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New York.” Emma shrugged. “I can pick up a few bond jobs there while I try to look for something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t sound like much of a plan, Em.” Mary Margaret said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only ever had a plan with two people in my life, and they both crashed and burned.” Emma sighed. “I’m done with plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the next couple of days trying to convince her not to leave. Mary Margaret found her a few job vacancies in the next town over which would only be an hour’s drive from Storybrooke to there. Ruby asked Granny if she’d hire the blonde, which the old woman accepted, seeing as they needed a new waitress anyway. But nothing worked. Emma was packing her bags the day after she told them she was leaving. She didn’t see it, and no one told her, but Ruby had broken down in Mary Margaret’s arms the night before she was set to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing will feel the same without her. This place will be so empty!” she cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Mary Margaret nodded. “I feel the same way. I’m just used to composing myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck composing yourself!” Ruby snapped. “Our best friend is leaving!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary Margaret’s chin quivered and she sighed, tears pricking her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I ever see Sydney Glass with my own two eyes, I will tear him limb from limb and feed him to the bear at the zoo.” the short-haired woman vented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God Damn, M ‘n’ M.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Regina had been panicking for a week. She’d successfully pushed Emma away so hard that the woman wasn’t even a blip on her radar anymore. She’d been trying to get ahold of her ever since that day at her house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so damn stupid!” she ranted to Mal. “I ruined this! I ruined the best thing in my life besides Henry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to give her time.” Mal tried to calm her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t even her fault! Juvie records are sealed. Sydney had to do some seriously sketchy shit to get ahold of them. I bet Spencer is involved somehow.” Regina seethed. “If I ever see that man with my own eyes I’ll-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Limb from limb and fed to Boris the Bear at the zoo.” Mal sighed. “How about we focus on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?! I need to talk to Emma!” Regina dropped her face in her hands. “I’m such an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I myself didn’t really understand why you acted like that.” Mal crossed her arms. “I thought I told you to stay calm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried!” Regina cried. “I panicked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tell her to stay calm, and she panics.” Mal muttered to herself before sighing. “Ella did tell Emma to lay low. Maybe she’s just distancing herself for the sake of PR.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma doesn’t give a shit about PR!” Regina rolled her eyes. “And neither do I at this point!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that my termination letter?” Mal said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up!” Regina waved her off. “I need to go talk to Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I need to go over there and apologize and fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>grovel </span>
  </em>
  <span>if I have to.” Regina said, getting up off her chair and grabbing her purse. Mal was about to say something, but Regina brushed past her and opened the door to her office, brushing past Ella who was on her way into the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina?” Ella tried to stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now Cru.” Regina said, beelining to the elevator and sliding in just as the door was closing. Ella looked at Mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s she off to?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To </span>
  <em>
    <span>grovel</span>
  </em>
  <span> apparently, to Emma.” Mal said. Ella’s face blanched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Ella?” Mal said, looking at her in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma just called me...She’s leaving town today. She asked me to tell Regina. I tried to convince her not to but she’s hellbent...Oh...oh no.” Ella gulped. “This is going to be just like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like Daniel.” Mal sighed. “And we’re too late to stop it.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Emma had just finished lugging a suitcase down the stairs and sighed. “God damn. I’m glad my new place has an elevator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma...is there really no way that you can stay?” Ruby tried again, Mary Margaret having all but given up and watching Emma sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby…” Emma sighed. “I’m sorry...it just hurts too much...I have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you at least promise to visit?” Ruby asked. Emma gave her a small smile and pulled her into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” she said. “Just give me some time to get over everything, and then I promise I’ll come back for a visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Back for a visit...from where?” an all too familiar voice said from behind Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina…” Mary Margaret muttered. Emma froze before she slowly turned around to find the mayor standing in front of her, examining the scene in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…” Emma gulps, biting her tongue as the memory of the last time she saw the brunette assaulted her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma...What’s going on?” Regina asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…” Ruby looked at Mary Margaret and gestured for her to head upstairs, rushing to follow her and give Emma and Regina some space. Emma sighed as she watched them leave and clenched her fists tightly to try and keep calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Regina...I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re…” Regina scoffed. “You’re leaving town, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Emma sighed. “I told Ella to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told Ella- oh my God.” Regina scoffed again, laughing humorlessly and shaking her head. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>kidding me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t face you after-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After what? I know I made an ass of myself the last time I saw you Emma but I tried calling! I tried texting. I tried everything to get in touch with you! You were unreachable!” Regina said. “Mal told me to give you some space and that you’d come around but you...you’re...what...You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured it would...hurt less.” Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you </span>
  <em>
    <span>figured</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Regina snapped. “You figured you could just pack up and leave and let me deal with the aftermath on my own? What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Henry</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right you didn’t!” Regina cut her off again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what about you?!” Emma jumped in. “What about the way you talked to me?! You ripped me to shreds for something I didn’t even think you’d ever have to find out about! You think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy </span>
  </em>
  <span>knowing that I spent a year in prison for a crime I didn’t even fucking commit? You think you yelling at me for not telling you was going to fix anything?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I panicked! I just said I made an ass of myself that day but my God Emma, this isn’t how you handle this!” Regina said. “Running off like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>criminal! You said we were a team! What happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘count me in’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I didn’t think you’d want me in after…” Emma sighed, shaking her head and dropping it in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you were wrong!” Regina spat. “But honestly? If I’m so easily abandoned?...maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina...wait please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Emma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Regina walked away, and Emma could all but hear her heart shattering in her chest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emma had stayed. Sort of. She had left, done a couple of Bond jobs that she’d already picked up before she left, made a decent amount of money, and then came back to Storybrooke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d tried to contact Regina when she returned - after all she’d only been gone around two weeks. She thought perhaps the time would have been enough for everything to blow over and she’d be able to talk to Regina again. But the brunette wouldn’t have it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s number had been blocked, and when she tried talking to Ella, the publicist just sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, Emma...I tried to talk to her like you asked before you left.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said on the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s heartbroken and her walls are up higher than I’ve ever seen.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Emma had sighed and nodded into the phone. “I get it...Thanks for trying, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Emma?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Cru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I really am sorry...I really had started liking you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma smiled and sighed. “Me too, Cru. You guys take care okay? Tell Mal I said hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will do, darling. Take care of yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Three Months Later.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby and Mary Margaret had been right. The whole scandal had blown over and everyone all but forgot about it. Emma had taken the job at the diner to keep a bit of an income coming in, and every so often would leave town for a bond job, just to stretch her wings. She still had to take a deep breath every time that she drove by Town Hall or through Mifflin street. And there was that one time that Henry had made a drawing, and had asked Mary Margaret to give it to Emma. The short-haired brunette had apologized to Emma when she did, telling her she didn’t know what to say to Henry to explain to him why it might be an issue. But Emma waved her off, taking the drawing and promptly going to her room to hang it up in an old picture frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t tell Mary Margaret or Ruby that she’d cried while she was up there. They didn’t need to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granny never asked Emma to work on Saturdays when Regina brought Henry in for lunch. Ruby never told Emma when Regina would ask how she was. She never told Regina that Emma would ask if she saw her every week. She wondered if she should, but feared making it worse, rather than better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s life had been quiet for the past three months. But the weird kind of quiet. Peaceful, but too quiet. Even the bond jobs didn’t give her the same thrill any more. She’d briefly tried dating on Tinder. But they never got anywhere, even with the girls that wanted it to. She would drive them home, they would kiss her and invite her inside, and she’d feel a twinge in her heart, knowing it would never be like it was with Regina. She’d apologize, bid them goodnight, and go home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then one day, she received an email. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>From: Secretary To Mayor Mills</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Subject: Request for a meeting. </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Ms. Swan,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope this email finds you well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mayor Regina Mills would like to schedule a meeting with your kind self to discuss the matter surrounding Juvenile criminal records which were illegally procured by a member of the Town Council and the repercussions following this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Specifically, Mayor Mills would like to discuss the appropriate reparations to compensate for any damages incurred by your person as a result of said illegal procurement of the aforementioned documents.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For said meeting, we would like to propose tomorrow afternoon. However if this is not suitable for you, we are more than happy to accommodate with a different date or time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should you be able to attend the proposed time, we kindly ask that you accept the Google Calendar invitation attached to this email. Should you need a different date or time, kindly reply letting us know your availability, so that we may schedule a more appropriate time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We look forward to hearing from you at your earliest convenience. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Best regards,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alicia Smith</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Secretary To The Mayor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma was stunned as she read the email, having to go over it several times to even come to terms with the fact that it was real. Regina wanted to talk to her. But at the same time, she could feel the professional distance that the woman was keeping. This was strictly business. And Emma didn’t know if she should curse it, or be glad for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, she hit ‘accept’ on the Google Calendar invite. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She stood in front of the Town hall, doing deep breathing exercises to calm down her nerves. It wasn’t working, unless her goal was to freeze her lungs off. Winter had long since set in, and she thought it would start snowing soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why her mind immediately went to the image of her, Regina, and Henry all building a snowman together, she didn’t know. But she had to let go of that image when she released her next deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she needed to rip the bandaid off this whole thing, so immediately following the next inhale of frozen air, she walked into Town Hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran up the stairs, foregoing the elevator because she knew she’d only get even more jittery while she stood watching the floor numbers tick by. Of course, that meant that she walked up to Alicia’s desk out of breath and ready to pass out, but hey at least she was too winded to have a panic attack…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Or was she winded </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was having a panic attack?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d never really know. Thankfully though, Regina was in another meeting, and Emma had enough time to grab a drink of water from the water cooler before the door to Regina’s office burst open and Albert Spencer stormed out, his face (and his very bald head) red as a tomato, some kind of official document crumpled up in his hand as he stormed out of the office, not paying any mind to her or Alicia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The startled secretary walked into the mayor’s office, shutting the door behind her. Emma quickly gulped down another cup of water as she heard them talking, their words unintelligible thanks to the door that was between her and them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw the cup in the trash when she heard Alicia open the door and step out, and the younger blonde smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mayor Mills will see you now.” she said, standing by the door and holding it open for Emma. She gulped and nodded, entering the office nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door behind her clicked shut almost immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was standing with her back towards her, looking out of the window to the street below. Emma faintly heard the sound of a car speeding off, and the faint tapping of Regina shooting off a text to someone before she turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that.” Regina said. “Had to inform Sheriff Humbert that there might be a speedster on our streets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Emma nodded. “Gotta keep the streets safe, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.” Regina gave her a soft smile. “Hi, Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Hey.” she said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked to see you.” Regina said, gesturing towards a chair in front of her desk. “Please, sit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded, walking over to the chair, her heartbeat resonating in her ears as she sat down in front of the brunette, who sat down as well and opened a drawer, pulling out a file and placing it on the desk directly in front of Emma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is yours.” Regina said. “Perhaps, before I explain, you should take a look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma gulped and nodded, carefully peeling back the front cover of the file, to see a document bearing the symbol of the US Courts of appeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She briefly read through the first lines, recognizing a case number she hadn’t seen in years and her name as the defendant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She read through the judgement, the date that the document held being one from a couple of weeks ago. Her heart rate picked up exponentially. She read through the document again, but nothing was sinking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What am I looking at here?” Emma said, looking up at Regina. The brunette smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you...left for a brief period of time, and the dust settled, I set to work on investigating how and why your juvie records had been found and revealed.” Regina said, clearing her throat. “Needless to say, I took legal action against the person who did it - they are both now out of a job and have pending court cases, one for bribery and illegal procurement of federal documents, the other for publishing said documents whilst being fully aware that it was illegal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Spencer.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Regina nodded. “He’s also probably getting another speeding ticket, but that’s besides the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...what’s this?” Emma pointed to the document.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regina gave her a soft smile. “Is a horrible wrong being righted, far too late than it should have. But I suppose, better late than never?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...but…” Emma trailed off, and Regina realized that the blonde didn’t understand what was happening right then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I never told you that I have some friends in high places over in Boston.” Regina shrugged. “Many of them...judges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you pull some strings?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pulled </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thank you very much.” Regina said, a small smirk on her face. “I merely made a legal inquiry and asked them their opinion, which was a suggestion to move it to the court of appeals who agreed that...There is enough evidence to not only seal your juvenile records...but expunge them entirely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” dropped from Emma’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been wiped clean, Emma, basically deleted.” Regina shrugged. “It was the only thing I could do short of building a time machine and stopping you from spending that year in Juvie. I wish I could do that but...I’m not the best mechanic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckled, her mind reeling. “Oh my god...Regina you...You didn’t have to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I did.” Regina nodded. “It was a member of the council of which I am mayor that created this mess. It was my responsibility to clean it up. And rest assured, it’s going to be front page news tomorrow. I know the whole thing sort of blew over and no one’s really talking about it anymore. But it’s the principle that matters. Everyone will know you were innocent from the start.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I can’t thank you enough-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me yet, I’m not finished.” Regina said. “I also have...a job offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma blanched, staring at Regina as she powered through the next part of her revelation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems that you actually made quite a name for yourself as a bail bondsperson, both in Boston and in New York.” the brunette said. “Sheriff Humbert has been looking for a new deputy for a while now, and I believe that you might be our best candidate, given that being a bail bondsperson requires not only knowledge of at least the basics of law, but also certain investigatory skills that are very close to policing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You want me to be the deputy sheriff?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s either you or some eighteen year old kid who doesn’t want to go to college. I’d feel safer knowing it’s you.” Regina smiled at her. “What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma gnawed on her lip, weighing her options, and then she looked Regina in the eyes, that sweet, hopeful look. And her heart tugged in her chest and she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll accept...on one condition.” Emma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Regina raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have dinner with me.” Emma said. Regina’s brows hit her hairline. “It’s not a date, I promise...I just...well...it seems to me that if I take this job, we might end up working together quite frequently. And if that’s the case...I’d very much like us to clear the air about what happened between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina narrowed her eyes at her, a small smirk on her face telling Emma that she knew that that wasn’t exactly the reason why she wanted to talk to Regina in a less professional setting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she could never say no to those eyes, especially when Emma had given her her patented puppy dog look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In a matter of a few hours, they’d found themselves sitting in front of each other again, this time at an Italian restaurant that had recently opened up on the nicer side of town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a date, but Regina wore her favourite red dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a date, but Emma had asked for their nicest table. She held the door open and pulled out Regina’s chair for her to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a date, but none of them stopped the waiter from lighting a red candle on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a date, but that didn’t stop them from staring deeply into each other’s eyes before either of them dared to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...You wanted to clear the air?” Regina said gently, holding her hands back from reaching across the table to Emma’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to explain everything. Though...It could never excuse what I did. So I guess I have to start by apologizing. I’m so sorry, Regina. I panicked - that doesn’t justify it. But…” she took a deep breath and decided to let it all out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See...I grew up in the foster system. And unfortunately, a lot of foster kids are merely meal tickets. Parents get aid from the government for fostering kids so they foster as many as they can and they figure they don’t have to work to get by. But a lot of those kids go hungry. A lot of those kids get neglected...or worse...abused. And the second a kid caused trouble, or was perceived to cause trouble, they’d get sent back...I tended to be the latter. The worst one was when a family had told me they were ready to adopt me...only for them to send me back when they found out they were having a baby of their own. It was heartbreaking, and ever since then I never really liked to commit to any family because...well...because I was a kid. I got traumatised to the point where I figured it was better to keep people at a distance. When I grew up a bit more I started running away the second I did something wrong because I knew that I was gonna get booted out anyway. Might as well leave and rip the bandaid off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a gulp of water and blew out a nervous breath, ignoring how bad she was shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the headline came out and you found out about the juvie records...I was freaking out. And then...The look in your eyes...the tone of your voice...It took me back to a couple of those awful moments where I was about to get kicked out of a house. I know it wasn’t your fault. You had a right to be angry with me...But I guess my instincts told me to run away like I always had. And when I realized that you didn’t want me to leave...well by then it was too late, you were walking away from me. I can’t ever apologize enough, Regina, and I don’t expect my explanation of all of that to change anything. But I’m hoping we can at least...I don’t know...put it behind us and...maybe...be friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guild that seeped into Regina’s heart when Emma mentioned her reaction, and how it triggered so many painful memories, was enough to make Regina cry and beg for forgiveness. But she took a deep breath and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I hurt you like that.” she said. “I knew immediately that I went too far. And honestly, if I were younger...I would have easily forgiven you for wanting to leave...Only…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma furrowed her brow in concern. “Only what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only you wouldn’t be the first person to pack up and leave without saying goodbye.” Regina gave her a weak smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit...what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry’s father. Daniel.” Regina cleared her throat. “There’s a reason I never mention him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I do.” Regina nodded. “At least to put us on equal ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma gulped, but nodded gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it’s no surprise to you that I almost always had my life and my plans figured out. But none of those plans ever involved falling in love. And then one day, as a 17 year old, I did.” Regina shrugged. “Daniel worked in my family’s stables. His family was well off quite like mine, he worked the stables out of pure love for the horses alone. You’d more likely find him there than in school, to be honest, and something about him excited me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma tried not to get jealous. Boy did she try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a free spirit. A dreamer. And it was incredibly fun to be with him. But my plans didn’t coincide with his. And he didn’t think to tell me that. When I got into college, he said he’d wait for me, and for most of it he did.” Regina took another deep breath. “And then I came home from college, just before graduation. We had a great, romantic weekend together. And then I started talking about running for mayor, joking about how he’d be the town’s first husband...That didn’t sit well with him. We got into an argument. He stormed out. I managed to talk to him before I had to go back for my graduation ceremony and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything was okay...but when I came back...he was gone. I couldn’t call him, I couldn’t text him, he didn’t so much as leave a note to say goodbye. He disappeared. Even his parents wouldn’t talk to me and soon after they left town as well. A few weeks later...I find out I’m pregnant with Henry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Emma muttered under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...you see…” Regina shrugged, tears pricking at her eyes and lump swelling up in her throat. “I thought we were getting left behind again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m…” Emma dropped her head in her hands. “Fuck...I’m an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had your reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Emma shook her head. “I’m still an asshole for doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well in that case I’m an asshole for lashing out instead of dealing with the situation calmly.” Regina said. “Deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” Emma sighed, resting her cheek on her fist with her elbow propped up on the table. Regina let out a soft chuckle and the blonde just stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you.” Emma sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I miss you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No longer having any reservations or fears, Emma grabbed her chair and shuffled over until she was sitting right next to the brunette. Regina didn’t say anything, she merely stared at the blonde, their eyes locked in a silent moment, their hearts in sync.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma…” Regina began. “If...If I were to suggest...uhm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying again?” Emma finished for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...Would you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Emma nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. “Hell yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I promise...No more walls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more running away.” Emma nodded. “I promise, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then…” Regina smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck I missed you.” Emma sighed, leaning forward, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss that took way too long to become reality. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck, tilting her head to return the kiss with as much fervor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they lived happily ever after…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The End.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>